Zen's Amulet
by blondie91
Summary: His heart of evil is what made her do it, the goddess of power trapping her own son's soul within an amulet. She didn't have her sister's courage to kill him even if it would be for the good of Hyrule. When released many years later, can he be stopped?
1. Secrecy

**Disclaimer: **I do _NOT_ own The Legend of Zelda.

**Zen's Amulet  
**By: blondie 91

Prologue

_A long time ago, it was told that the goddess of power, Din, had given birth to a son. He was called Zen. But Zen was of an evil heart, and held plans of pure evil within the depths of his treacherous mind to bring chaos and utter destruction upon the land of Hyrule, whom is mother had been a part of creating. He planned to bring the people to their end…_

_Din saw this and refused to allow him to do such a thing. Although, she would not subject to killing her own son, but instead, trapped his spirit within an amulet where he would remain for the years to come…The only way possible for him to be released was if the amulet were somehow discovered and shattered…When released, the people of Hyrule would be in grave danger, for how does a mortal kill a god?_

_Time passed and the tales regarding the amulet and of Din ever having a child faded through out history. No longer did anyone know of the danger the amulet was capable of releasing… _

**Chapter 1**  
Secrecy

Kokiriko Village…

"HELP! Somebody please help! My baby's in there!" a woman shrieked much to the dismay of the onlookers.

Flames soared high into the air as fire devoured the woman's home. A water bucket chain had even formed going from the well to the flaming house, but their attempts were only keeping the fire contained, miserably failing to put it out.

A mysterious figure crouched in the shadows surveying the fire before him. He was of a tall, lean, and muscular build, garbed in a black cloak with the hood up to hide his face and beneath the cloak he wore a significant unusual green tunic.

He could already tell the house wasn't going to make it, but when he heard there was still someone inside, there was no way he was about to stand to the side and let them die such an inhumane death, especially an infant.

So with an amazing burst of speed, he crashed through the window and through the blazing inferno. There was a loud wailing, he scanned the place, but a smoky veil blocked him from seeing very much. Dropping to the ground below the smoke, he began making his way towards the cries.

He gagged and struggled for breath in the smoke laden room, and then he heard the snapping sound of something giving way and on instinct, rolled to the side just as a blazing timber smashed down on where he had been just a moment ago. He crawled faster, the heat was unbearable and he needed to get out soon before the house caved in and he ran out of air.

He was closer to where the cries were and found the baby emanating them lying in a crib. He scooped the baby up into his arms and held it against him under his cloak to protect it. Then the house shook violently, threatening to cave in over their heads.

The boy kicked the glass out of another window and dived out, being extremely careful to not crush the baby. Just as the last of him flew out the window, the house completely crashed inwards.

"NO! MY BABY!" the woman dropped to her knees sobbing, those not part of the bucket chain crowded 'round her to offer comfort.

He shoved through the crowd, being sure to keep his hood down over his face and people were startled to hear the crying of a baby. He knelt in front of the woman and presented her with her child. She instantly took her baby into her arms and hugged it to her; joy filled her, leaving her speechless. As the boy hopped up to leave before anyone began wondering who he was, the woman pressed something into his hand and mouthed 'thank you.' He nodded before shoving back through the crowd, not bothering to look at what she had given him, simply sliding it into a pocket on the inside of his cloak.

Just then the princess of Hyrule rode up atop a majestic snow white horse, of course flanked on all sides by guards…and her nurse, Impa. She noticed the figure retreating towards the graveyard and whispered something to Impa. Impa nodded. Princess Zelda climbed down from her horse and dashed off. Impa knew she would be protected where she was going. The guards said nothing, if Impa thought it was fine for the princess to go off like that then they supposed it was ok. The doctors they had brought along went to see if there was any medical attention needed.

Princess Zelda dashed into the graveyard and looked around to see no one, but the hoarse coughing gave away the person's position. Over to the side he was there, doubled over in a coughing fit, hood down to reveal deep blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair, as well as a soot covered face.

"Link!" she ran to his side.

"How'd you know I'd be around here?" Link gasped between coughs.

"When I heard about the fire I knew you'd be nearby to offer help…and of course running away from the credit due to you." she added, handing him a flask of fresh water. He accepted it gratefully and immediately set to forcing it down; he also splashed some on his head to cool off.

"You're hurt!" Zelda exclaimed, snatching his arm before he could hide it.

"It's just a few burns, they'll heal…" Link replied, his voice was less strained and he had no coughs caught in his throat as the burning in his throat had left once he drank the water.

"Uh-huh…You know I'm just worried about you…" Zelda released his arm. "But why all the secrecy, is it wrong to let people you've helped know what you look like, who you are?"

"I don't want any special attention, I just want to do what's right and that's that." Link said sternly.

"But you deserve so much, Link! You've done so much for Hyrule, you're the Hero of Time---"

She was instantly cut off by Link, "Oh yeah? Well guess what! No one remembers that alternate future so a lot of good that does me…"

"Do you regret that future completely? Do you regret meeting me?" Zelda knew the answer but she had something important to ask him and she needed him to soften up a bit.

"Don't say something like that! I love ya Zel and you know it," he kissed her lightly on the lips, the tension building up shattered at that moment.

She relaxed, "I know, ya big dufus. I love you too."

"So now I'm a big dufus?" he teased.

"Yup." she said smiling. "You're my big dufus. …And there's something I need to ask you…"

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Now don't interrupt me before I finish," Zelda began. "I'm tired of meeting in secret and keeping our relationship hidden from absolutely everybody and there's a party tonight at the castle and I know you don't like appearing in public but please Link…"

"No way."

"Please Link! Would you do it for me?"

He sighed, "All right…I suppose….I don't have to dress up do I?"

"Uh…heh heh…" was all Zelda could say.

"I take that as I yes, but if you've forgotten, I don't have anything 'nice' to wear."

"Well…I've kinda been planning to ask you for a while now, so I had something made for you…You'll like it…for the most part…just come back to the castle with me and you can get cleaned up."

He sighed again, "All right…I so can't wait for this…" he said sarcastically.

"Too late to change your mind," Zelda grabbed his arm and dragged him along after her, not giving him the chance to change his mind. Link could have easily broken away from her grasp, but he would do this thing for Zelda…

The object the woman had given him remained forgotten and unlooked at, if he had only known what he held in the pocket of his cloak….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The prologue is on the same page as chapter 1 because basically I didn't see the sense in puttin the prologue on its own page since it seemed just like a more in depth summary than the one I had up...so yeah...lol

**On your way out, don't forget to review :)**

-blondie91


	2. Amulet

**Chapter 2**

**The Amulet**

Link had returned to the castle with Zelda, where he had been given a room to freshen up in. After taking a bath and washing the weariness of the fire incident away, he dressed in the clothes laid out for him…The clothes he was to where to the party that night. His tunic and cloak were being washed by several of the castle's maids.

He stood before the full length mirror in his room, now fully dressed and not exactly happy about what he had to wear…What he wore, in a way it resembled his tunic…only it was made of a finer material with extra things added and it was black…he felt so out of place wearing something like it…not to mention the fact that he would have to leave his sword behind…He kept his hair in the same shaggy style he always did, letting it dry out like that and also kept his single earring in his ear. Zelda could feel free to scold him about that later.

There was a slight knock on the door, "Come in." he said simply. The door was cautiously opened and a girl hesitantly walked in bearing a small stack of clothing, she set it on the end of the bed and scurried out. Link slumped down on his bed, not caring if he wrinkled the clothes he wore or not, that's when he noticed something shimmering atop his usual, now clean, clothes piled up on the bed.

"What the heck?" he said aloud to himself, picking it up by the chain. It was a necklace with a black chain and red jewel hanging from it, possibly a ruby…maybe?

He sat there pondering where it had come from, he couldn't recall seeing it before…And why would the maid give it to him? That's when he remembered the woman…she had given him something just as he had turned to leave…he had been too worn out at the time to even glance at it so he had just slid it into his cloak pocket…could this be what she had given to him? It looked expensive, why would she give him something that valuable when she had just lost her home, everything in there? He could sell it…but he had all the money he really needed…when he was in short supply of food he would always go work for some up at the ranch…or Zelda would insist on helping him out.

And that's when he figured out he could give it to Zelda; surely she would love something like this. He decided to go up to her room.

He slipped past several guards, after all, _hardly_ anyone knew he was here, not even Zelda's father, the king of Hyrule…and there was no point in causing a fuss about the fact that he was unknown and just roaming through the castle hallways.

Link quietly knocked on Zelda's bedroom door and it was quickly opened by Impa who left as he entered. She was one of the few who knew anything of their relationship.

"Zelda…" he said softly.

She had been fixing her make-up in her gold framed mirror and abruptly turned and smiled at the sound of his voice. Link's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets and his mouth hung slightly agape. Zelda's natural long golden blonde hair framed her light cream colored skin and her long pointed ears held dangling ruby red earrings in them. She was adorned in a long black evening gown that curved perfectly with her body, she had always looked beautiful, but tonight she seemed radiant.

"What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" she asked amused.

Link continued to gape, but then finally found his tongue, "N-no…you just look…beautiful…"

She walked over to him and embraced him in a kiss, "Thank you. Ya know, you cut quite a handsome figure yourself…maybe you should dress like that more often." she teased.

"Yeah…right…" he replied sarcastically. "Not gonna happen."

She laughed and pecked him lightly on the lips, "We'll see about that…"

Quickly changing the subject, Link considered giving the necklace to her now and pulled away. "I have something for you."

"Oh Link you shouldn't have…" she began but curiosity got to her. "What is it?"

"Hold out your hands to find out," Link said.

Zelda did just that, Link placed the necklace in her hands and closed them around it. When Link removed his hands from hers, Zelda immediately pulled her hands apart and gave a small squeal of delight upon seeing the object. She did the clasp about her neck and stood admiring it in the mirror…if only they had paid heed to the strange 'coincidence' of it matching perfectly with her earrings…if only…

"Oh Link, it's perfect for tonight!" she embraced Link once more and gave him several loving kisses on his lips…that is until a certain thought crossed her mind, "Link…where did you get the money to buy something like this? It looks really expensive…"

"I may not be as rich as the Royal Family, but I have money and I bargained with the store owner to lower the price…it doesn't matter how much it costs, you're worth everything and for once I wanted to get you something." his heart felt torn in two to lie to her like that, but how stupid would the truth look? 'Some lady gave it to me after I saved her baby and I thought I'd give it to you.' He could just imagine the look on Zelda's face if he told her that…so he didn't.

"You really know how to charm a girl…" she smiled sweetly at him and kissed him once more. Her kiss melted away all the troubled thoughts he'd had about lying to her.

Then Zelda suddenly remembered the party was supposed to start shortly. "Come on, we should get down there." she said, leading him by the arm, not dragging him this time.

As she led him down different hallways and stairs, she explained a few more things. Link loved her, but was soon wishing she would just shut up as she droned on and on about how he should conduct himself. "The people you're going to meet are very high-classed and sophisticated people, so you must be polite no matter what is said to you because trust me, they know how to hold a grudge and another thing, do _not _use any slang."

"Don't worry Zel, I ain't gonna use no slang." Link bantered. She fixed him with a haughty glare. "I was joking, don't worry I won't."

"I would hope so for your sake, they'll mock you for it and act like you're stupid even if you only slip up once…" she continued. "And since my father knows nothing about you, I hope you strive to impress him as he can become very overprotective of me…"

Whoa, impress the king of Hyrule? In case you've forgotten, I am no where close to any nobility and am only an ordinary Hylian…how the heck am I supposed to impress the king? Not to mention the fact that people aren't _going to_ like a princess of their country dating someone who is not of any royal blood."

"For one, you are not _just _an ordinary Hylian and two, he nor anyone needs to know that…yet."

"I thought all the secrecy going on about our relationship was upsetting you?" Link just had to ask…

Zelda sighed deeply, "It is and that is why I wanted you here with me tonight. Until my father comes to like you and accept the fact that we're together, I think we can wait a little while longer before letting that out in the open."

"So basically it's just _going to_ be a social get together of all the snotty high-class citizens of Hyrule…right?"

"Snotty would definitely be the right word for most of these people…and yes, as well as a few dignitaries from neighboring countries…why do you ask?"

"What if someone recognizes me from the ranch?"

"I never did think of that, but I doubt we'll have to worry. Most of these people pay other people do to stuff for them. Besides, you haven't seen anyone you would expect to see tonight up there have you?"

"Actually---."

He was cut off by a gentle nudge from Zelda; people had run ahead into the ballroom to tell everyone that she was coming in and a deep baritone announced this, "And now announcing the arrival of the lovely Princess Zelda."

Before the doors were opened, Zelda pasted a smile on her face and whispered, "Smile all the time, it confuses anyone who wants to mess with you." Link raised an eyebrow at this but put a smile on anyway, feeling totally idiotic, "And also remember to be polite no matter the circumstance."

Arm in arm they entered the room and walked across the laid out plush red carpet. There were quite a few gasps of surprise upon Link coming into view alongside Zelda as well as several boys' crestfallen faces. The king, seated at the head table, widened his eyes in surprise, why had his daughter not mentioned this boy? Then again, it did explain her reason for arranging an extra seat next to hers.

Link had expected some attention on him since he was basically an unknown guest of the princess, but not like this! All eyes were riveted on them and a hush had fallen over the room making it eerily quiet. Zelda gracefully glided across the floor as she led Link to the king's table where they were to sit.

Once they were seated the king spoke, "Let the dinner commence."

The instant the words left his mouth, many servers stepped out from the sides and laid a plate before each person. Link was slightly taken a back when a plate was laid before him as he had been too busy staring in confusion at all the different silverware laid out for him to use, _What the heck? _

Zelda restrained from cursing out loud as she realized she had forgot to explain to Link about all the extra complications royalty just had to add to eating…she prodded him under the table and indicated he should do as she did, hoping he got the hint. And indeed he did as he nervously repeated her actions, thankfully going unnoticed by the king and the other two people who sat at that table.

"Why did you not tell me of this boy, Zelda?" the king asked, forcing himself to speak good naturedly as he eyed the earring that gave Link a rebellious look with distaste, he was already disliking the boy who had caught his daughter's eye. Link shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, but kept a smile on just as Zelda had told him to.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, this is Link and Link, this is my father." Zelda explained.

"Nice to meet you sir," Link replied timidly, remembering what Zelda had said about being polite.

"I'm sure…" the king replied calmly.

"You certainly did surprise everyone," the woman at their table spoke. "I am Lydia and this is my husband Jack. So Link, are you skilled with anything?"

"He's very good with a sword." Zelda spoke up smiling sweetly.

"A knight in training then?" the king asked curiously.

"Not exactly…" Link replied.

After Link survived the confusing eating affair, the room was cleared to either be a dance floor or for people to just talk casually together.

Link was caught up in talking to numerous people and Zelda was continually introducing him. Some of the people he just wanted to strangle right on the spot, but he constrained the urge to do so and only gave a forced smile, which surprisingly did work as it got them to shut up.

At the moment, he was stuck listening to a woman tell what would have to be the lamest story he had ever heard, "And then this beggar grabbed the end of my cloak asking for rupees, so I threw two or three his way and said 'get off me you filthy trash and take your rupees.' That was such a horrid experience, I had my cloak burned and a new one bought to replace it that very day." she was one of those Link wanted to strangle for insulting people not so high on the money chain, but he refrained and simply smiled as Zelda nodded slowly.

"Come on dear, let us go speak with my father." Zelda said, saving Link from further torture and leading him away.

"Gosh, my cheeks hurt from all that smiling and I thought that lady would never shut up." Link muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Ssh, not so loud or someone might hear you," Zelda said softly. "Most of these people like to talk and all you have to do is at least pretend to be listening intently and they'll like you. Don't worry, you'll make it."

"Yeah…whatever…" Link muttered darkly.

Link had expected her to reply to that but she hadn't and that's when he realized they had suddenly stopped. "Zelda?"

He looked at her face confused; she was staring out into space as if in a trance.

The king had seen his daughter and her…escort…coming towards them and was startled to see them come to an abrupt stop. When he saw the dull and out of it expression on Zelda's face, he jumped up. It was safe to say he wasn't exactly too happy with this, "What have you done to my daughter?" he fumed at Link.

Link was startled to hear the king's voice yelling at him, the room had fallen into that infernal silence again as Link timidly replied, "Er…uh…I ain't done nothin'…er, sir." Zelda hadn't even flinched at the king's outburst or even made a motion to support Link and show there was nothing wrong with her…

"Do you hear that? He ain't done nothin'!" the king mocked scornfully. There were several sniggers scattered around the room, Link could feel heat rising up his face, the forced smile completely gone. "Then do you care to enlighten us with what is going on?"

Zelda still hadn't moved…and Link had no idea what to say. Not to mention the fact that the king had walked over to them only to glare fiercely at Link waiting for a reasonable explanation. Before Link could even think up a reply, Zelda suddenly ripped the necklace from around her neck and poised to throw it.

To think that she had been telling him how to act…here she was making a complete fool of herself.

A malicious sneer spread across her face as she threw the necklace as hard as she could. It flew far across the room before smashing into the wall, bursting into tiny fragments. An even deeper silence of shock seemed to follow after this.

"Zelda, what is the meaning of this odd behavior?" the king asked, but suddenly a red torrent of strong wind ripped through the room cutting off any further questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please do not be offended by the whole rich people are snotty thing as it is JUST a stereotype that I used to make this chapter come together the way I wanted it to. I know that stereotype is not true for everyone that falls in that catagory as I even have a friend from a wealthy family, if you are offended by a stupid stereotype, then just think about how many comments there are about blondes out there.

Thank you so much Jupiter-Lightning and Emperor of Flames for the reviews : )

blondie91

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda, but any made-ups are mine, whether they're minor or major characters.


	3. Freedom

**Chapter 3**

**Freedom**

Link immediately shielded Zelda with his body despite her weird behavior. He had no idea what was going on, but he would not allow her to be hurt under any circumstance.

Screams rent the air, emitted by both male and female. Then, just as soon as the strange 'wind storm' had come, it stopped. In fact, it stopped so abruptly, screams were still going. Then there was a small orb of red light floating in the middle of the room, it was watched in a now stunned silence as it began to grow bigger…soon it began to take shape…the shape of a human?

People were already slowly backing towards the exits not wanting to stick around for anything bad to happen…

Zelda had snapped out of her previous trance and could only stare at the orb in confusion, she couldn't remember _anything _from the past few minutes. And had only suddenly been in Link's arms not remembering how she got there.

To everyone's horror, the orb of light _did _morph into a human…something far from being normal, in the next moment, everyone ran out screaming bloody murder in an undignified rush, leaving a bewildered king, Zelda, Link, and those who worked at the castle.

In the middle of the room and in place of the light, now stood a man. The man had fiery red hair and golden colored eyes. He was garbed in fine clothes of silver and black with a huge broad sword strapped across his back in an elaborately decorated sheath. The man was at least seven feet tall and was very muscular.

Zelda suddenly pulled away from Link, and for reasons unknown to even her, was drawn towards the man. When she stood in front of him, all she could do was stare up at him in fascination.

He smiled at her, not missing how beautiful she was, and knelt before her, "I thank you for releasing me beautiful one…" he kissed her hand, but as if that wasn't enough, he continued kissing her up her arm…up her neck…Link's eyes narrowed into slits, he knew where this was going and wasn't about to let that happen which had knocked him from his shocked state. Normally Zelda would have been repulsed by what this crude man was doing, but it was as if she were hypnotized…and you would think the king would have reacted to this, but he only stood there staring blankly ahead.

Link had seen enough and sprinted towards the man, "Get away from her!" he delivered a hard punch to the side of the man's face. There was a loud crack as fist met face…

Link's eyes widened in pain as he snapped his hand back, the man hadn't even flinched from the blow! Although, it did get the man off of Zelda... Link held his left hand out and stared in disbelief, his hand hung limply and he had felt the bone crack on impact as well as heard it, meaning it was more than likely broken. Yet here this man stood… knelt…unscathed. Link just couldn't believe it!

The man threw back his head and laughed, Zelda sauntered away in a daze.

"What gives you the right to do something like that?" Link snarled menacingly, despite the pain ringing through his hand and all the way up his arm. Oh how he wished he had his sword…even if he would have to wield it with his right hand…but it was all the way up in the room…

The man's laughter came to a sudden stop as he glared at Link icily and stood, towering over him, "You dare question me for my actions? My dear boy, do you not know who I am?"

"I don't see why not, and no, I do not know who you are." Link replied grimly.

"My mother must be a bigger fool than I thought…" he spoke aloud more to himself than to anyone else. "For your information, I am the great Zen, son of the goddess of power, Din. Until recently, my spirit was trapped in that amulet…now that it's shattered, here I am."

"Son of Din? What kind of joke of yours is that? If this is true, why were you trapped within an amulet?" Link pried, doubt flickering across his features.

"I am quite serious, this is no joke," then a smirk crept across Zen's face. "I was sealed away because of certain deeds I wanted to do to the land of Hyrule…but my mother saw it unfit and that stupid woman locked me away."

"…What kind of…deeds?"

Zen's eyes lit up, "Evil." and suddenly Link was sent flying in the air by some invisible force before he slammed into the wall and then hit the floor in a limp heap."

"Link!" Zelda cried running to his side.

The king snapped back to reality and played his position of high authority, "What makes you think you can just barge in here and touch my daughter like that, you sick bastard. Guards, seize him!"

Guards rushed from all directions running towards Zen with their spears out. Zen flicked his hand slightly and they all crumbled to the ground…dead. "Stupid oafs, my power reaches beyond that of any of you, I am a god! How pitiful, such fragile beings mortals are. Mortality is a curse…a curse that can be all too easily used against you. I will dominate this despicable world…and I will have the maiden by my side." he eyed Princess Zelda hungrily.

Link shakily stood, "You will never rule and you better stay away from Zelda." he said coldly, yet weakly.

"Hahaha, how charming, you telling me to stay away from the girl. It is obvious you are in love, but when I want something, I get it. I will keep you around a little while longer only because you amuse me."

"I would never be with such a vile…whatever you are such as yourself." Zelda spat helping to support Link up.

"You didn't object when I was kissing you earlier." Zen smirked maliciously.

"You what?" Zelda looked at Link questioningly.

Link shook his head, "Don't worry about it." _She didn't remember? That meant that he had to have put her under some type of spell or another…He had said he had been released…released? How and when?...If he truly was the son of Din, then he really is a god…a corrupt one at that, but a god…something not good. Why had there been no knowledge of this? That necklace! Or amulet as he called it…He must have somehow possessed her to break it…_ Thoughts like these raced through Link's mind as he watched Zen step closer to get to Zelda. "I warned you to stay away from her." Link growled.

"You are in no position to make threats, even if you were in full health!" Zen scoffed.

_Now would definitely be a good time to have my sword…_

"Hero!" As if on cue, Impa emerged from the shadows holding his sword. Link immediately pulled away from Zelda and caught it by the hilt as Impa threw it to him.

Link ignored the pain, now shooting through his entire body, and charged directly at Zen.

"So you wish to put up a fight do you?" Zen laughed, then he disappeared. "I will be back for the maiden, just wait and see. I will be there when you least expect it…"

"Coward!" Link screamed.

"H-h-he…he killed my b-best soldiers w-without even…without even laying a f-finger on them…" the king stammered staring wide eyed at the deceased troop of soldiers strewn across the floor.

"You need medical attention!" Zelda spoke with worry in her eyes to Link as she stood by his side trying to offer help.

But Link refused her help as he staggered away, a fresh wave of pain sweeping over him with each step he took, "I don't need any help…You're the one in danger and I'm in good enough condition to keep that sick man away from you."

"Hmph, _you_ plan to keep that atrocious monster away from my daughter?" king said scornfully. "Just look at what he did to my best soldiers!"

"And look at me, I'm still here after facing him," Link retorted. "And yes, _I _will protect her."

"I will simply station more soldiers around her bedroom door, there is no need for you boy so why don't you just leave?" the king snapped.

"Daddy!" Zelda scolded. "I don't see why he can't stay, there's already a room set up for him and everything. I just wish he would accept medical attention…although there is no reason to worry about my protection…"

"What do you mean no reason to worry? Of course there is!" Link exclaimed.

"If that is your wish my daughter, then so be it, he can stay….for the night. But…I have been wondering why you never told me of this boy before…I know you said you wanted it to be a surprise, but surely there's more to it than that." the king added.

"We just had wanted to wait before revealing anything…" Zelda bluntly explained. "Come on Link, I'm sure you want to go up to your room and change, at least let me help you up there."

Link didn't refuse her offer of help this time as they steadily made their way to the room given to him for the time being, he was just in so much pain…but his stubbornness would not allow him to admit it.

The king was left fuming as certain castle workers filtered in to take care of the carnage.

"My king, you should not be angry with them for keeping such a thing secret until now…" Impa said from behind him.

"It is not your place to be concerned of such a thing," the king huffed angrily and walked away.

Impa shook her head with a sigh and then proceeded to check up on Zelda and Link.

Link felt like such an idiot…what had compelled him to give the necklace to her? Oh right, he had thought she would like it…Next time, he should check things out before accepting things from total strangers…If what Zen said was true, then they had an evil god on their hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((sigh)) Is it wrong of me to be feeling discouraged already by the lack of reviews? Chapter 1 had an amount I'm more than happy (thank you so much to those who reviewed that!) with but honestly...I got 2 reviews for chapter 2 and that was my best _friend_ and _sister_(Of course I am grateful for at least that so thank you guys!)..I will keep posting cuz I really like this fic despite any lack of reviews so yeah...lol.

Anywayz...I'll get my butt to writing the next chapter and it'll be up soon:)

-blondie91

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend of Zelda, only Zen and any other made-ups, minor characters or major.


	4. Domination

**Chapter 4  
****Domination**

Link had left Zelda standing right outside the door. He wanted to change quickly as he felt very insecure leaving her alone for a long length of time. However, it was easier said than done. His left hand throbbed relentlessly and by this point, he was positive several of the bones were broken if not cracked. Ripping a piece of cloth from the end of his cloak, he bound it around his hand tightly to serve as a temporary splint. His side and back also ached, but he wasn't too concerned, and he was still too stubborn for his own good to admit he probably at least needed some medical attention.

After several more painstaking minutes, he was finally completely dressed in his usual attire, even his sword put away in its sheath and strapped across his back. He hurriedly emerged from his room to find Zelda not there.

_Oh shoot…She says she doesn't see why she needs protection, yet I leave her side for five minutes and she's already gone…_

But wanting to shed some optimistic light on the situation, he dashed as fast as his injured limbs would allow him to and headed to see if she had hopefully just wandered off back to her room. It was a possibility and it was more rational to check up on that before freaking out over anything.

Once to her door, which several guards were now stationed around who nodded at him in recognition that he was a friend of the princess and staying at the castle, he heard muffled voices coming from the inside of her room, that of Impa and Zelda. He put his ear to the door and listened, the guards didn't seem to take any notice to this act of eavesdropping.

"I'm not completely helpless you know," Zelda spoke.

"I am highly aware of that and I'm sure he is too, it's just that he cares deeply for you and---…" Impa began.

"I know, I know. And he just doesn't want anything to happen to me." Zelda had cut in. "It's just the same with my father with him stationing all those guards around my door…I'm not worried about that m---Zen…coming back, so why is everyone else?"

"Because they---."

"I know they care but I just…oh never mind."

The conversation stopped at that point and after a few moments, Link decided it was as good a time as any to make his presence known…so he knocked. He was slightly puzzled as to why she would be so resentful of protection…but then again, he was resentful of admitting the pain he was going through…he just saw it as being a sign of weakness in front of the king.

Several light footsteps were heard and then the door was opened by Zelda, now dressed in a lavender night gown…had it really taken him that long?

"Oh, hi Link." she greeted him and then added a light peck on the lips. "Come on in."

Link did as he was bidden and shut the door gently behind him. Impa _actually smiled _in acknowledgement.

After a while, when Link hadn't spoken, it became clear that this confused Zelda. She had been expecting Link to scold her about just wandering off like that, but it never came…so she brought up the subject herself out of confusion, "Sorry for just going off like that…"

"It's fine, I figured you'd come back here…" Link replied smoothly. Indeed that was the truth, but only half of it…he didn't feel he should tell her how panicked he had felt at first after what he had just heard.

"That's not the reaction I expected…" Zelda muttered to herself. "Ya know Link, you look tired…you should just go back to your room and get a god night's rest and not worry about me. Impa will be in here and there are already guards around my door."

"All right then." Link said.

That was too easy! Something was up…but her mind was so muddled with the past few events to even bother trying to figure out what, "Goodnight then…I guess…" she said trying to keep her voice from betraying her troubled thoughts. She gave him a goodnight kiss.

With that, he left the room. He knew she wouldn't check to see if he was really gone as she would look foolish in front of the guards. He had no intention of going back to his room and sleep. Even if she felt like she was suffocating in overprotection…he wasn't about to let some crazed freak…god or not…come near her. He positioned himself right along side her doorframe, sword out and close to hand.

…

Minutes slowly faded into hours as night wore on and Link couldn't help but find himself nodding off to sleep. Maybe Zen wasn't coming, he had only made that threat to keep them alert for no reason? These thoughts finally made Link drift off to sleep.

Once he was in a deep slumber, there was a sudden shrill scream emitted from within Zelda's room. Link instantly shot up, grabbing his sword in his right hand, with a start, but that only dragged pain forth, making him light-headed and dizzy. Once recovered from that, he kicked the door open and barged in…he had failed to notice the guards that had been assigned to defend the princess were all slumped over on the hallway floor.

"Nice to see you again," none other than Zen smirked at Link's barging in.

Link glanced around the room and much to his disheartenment, found that Zelda was no where in sight. Impa lay unconscious at Zen's large sandaled feet, "Where is she?" he yelled.

"Not here apparently," Zen's eyes gleamed evilly.

"You better not have harmed her in any way for your sake," Link growled.

"For my sake? Oh haha, you are just too funny."

"I'm serious."

"So am I and as proof, here's a little something from me!" Link suddenly found himself slammed into the floor by yet another invisible force that came with just a simple flick of Zen's hand. "You and all the inhabitants of this pathetic world are all going to suffer. Now that I am free, nothing will stop me!" Zen vanished, leaving his maniacal laughter echoing through the many rooms of the castle.

Link shakily struggled to pull himself up, his breathing coming in small gasps, practically hyperventilating as he labored to get air to enter his lungs. As soon as he was up, he heard a chorus of unnatural croaking sounds coming from behind him and cautiously turned. What he saw came as a shock to his system.

Sickening and vile looking creatures, covered head to…toe?...in black rotted flesh now stood before him. Where their eyes should have been, there were only empty sockets and their mouths hung gaping open, revealing razor sharp teeth. Just as their teeth were razor sharp, they had long claws extending from their rotted 'hands.' Their height only reached to halfway up Link's chest, but they certainly looked like they could do quite a bit of damage. Much as Link hated to admit it, he was in no condition to fight.

One of the creatures stepped forward and appeared to be studying him curiously, but then the next thing he knew, its claws were thrust straight through his stomach and protruding out his back. Blood curdling screams scattered throughout the castle reached his ears, signifying that there were more of the horrid creatures reeking havoc.

The creature with its claws stuck through Link abruptly ripped them out. Link felt fatigued and just wanted to collapse at that moment, but no…he couldn't do such a thing. Despite the blood gushing from the fresh wound and his other many aches and pains, he turned heels and ran…only to crash into someone out in the hallway…none other than the king of Hyrule.

"Do you know what's going on? Where's my daughter?" he hurriedly asked Link, fear hanging at the edge of his voice.

"No time to explain now, stay with me your highness and I will protect you to the best of my ability," Link's voice came out weakly, yet with a great determination. No matter the injuries inflicted upon him or the differences between himself and the king, it only seemed right to defend the ruler of the country…at least try to anyway.

"I don not need _your _help," the king snapped, but when he saw the grotesque creatures rapidly exiting Zelda's room and charging towards them, he quickly changed his tune. "Oh yes, please don't let those things near me! I beg of you!"

That was something Link had never thought he would hear…a king…begging? "Follow me!" Link replied gruffly, taking off with the king very close behind. He didn't know how much longer he could last out, he knew he had to have already lost large quantities of blood, but he just couldn't give up…not yet.

As Link ran as fast as his injuries would permit, he occasionally had to pause to kill off any of the creatures that came to close to himself or the king, they died just like anything else.

Once in the main hallway, they ended up at the back of a pack of frantic people fleeing the castle when the king suddenly tripped and fell.

At first, this went unnoticed by Link, but it didn't take very long for him to realize the king was no longer behind him. He swiftly spun around to see the creatures closing in on the king, who was trying to scramble upright. Before the creatures could swarm over him, Link charged in with all barrels blazing. Several heads belonging to the creatures plopped to the floor with a sickening thud.

"Thank you…" the king gasped out.

Link didn't respond, black dots were beginning to form over his vision as he began drifting on the border between consciousness and unconsciousness, but he couldn't go down…not until the king made it to safety.

Helping each other, they hurried out the front doors, down the dusty path, and luckily, the creatures appeared to have given up the chase once they reached the market.

"You should be safe now…your highness…" then Link felt himself pitch forward and everything went black as his head met pavement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Welp...there's another chapter...lol. Thank you to those who actually reviewed and have a nice day as you submit a review on your way out : )

-blondie91

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda, however, I do own Zen and any other made-ups be they minor or major characters (er creatures too lol)


	5. Survivor

**Chapter 5**

**Survivor**

Pain…such an unmerciful amount of pain. This is what Link awoke to sometime later. Something wet and cold was pressed against his forehead. He moaned softly.

"Sh…stay relaxed…" a soft female voice whispered soothingly.

His eyes snapped open to see a woman in about her mid-twenties sitting in a chair beside him and holing a damp cloth to his forehead. He found that he was on a small bed with his legs dangling over the end, and a blanket draped over his sore body. His surroundings were just that of a simple room, few decorations and a single window with a beam of sunshine shining through. "Where…am…I?" he asked weakly, his voice coming out hoarse and strained.

"Kakariko Village Inn," she replied simply. "Now hush, you really need to rest.

At first, Link really did try to relax…that is until the events from the previous night suddenly hit him like a blow from the Megaton Hammer. He jerked upright, startling the woman and renewing the pain.

"Silly boy, you need to relax before you hurt yourself more," the woman chided.

"Sorry…" Link mumbled, clenching his teeth to fight the pain away.

"If it matters anything to you, my name is Sasha. I believe you are Link."

"Yes…"

"You have no need to worry for you are in good hands, now just sleep."

Her voice had faded into background noise long before she had mentioned sleep, he then went out like a light, his pain and weariness too much to handle.

…

Several hours came to pass before he awoke again, only this time to voices out in the hallway.

"There's word from the town, everything up there has been totally destroyed," a deep male voice said.

"By what? How?" a vaguely familiar female voice spoke, her voice laden with concern and uneasiness…sounding like that woman…Sasha…

"We're not sure exactly…apparently it was the second attack in that area as there were fresh dead bodies strewn about as well as dead bodies that had been laying out there for quite a while. There is one survivor brought over here that we know of…we may never find out what took place as his words come out in just a meaningless jumble." the man spoke again.

"You don't think whatever happened up there could happen here…do you?"

"Honestly…It's a possibility…"

There was a hesitant silence before Sasha spoke again, "Let's sure hope not. Thank you for bringing this information to my attention, but I must go now and tend to a patient brought in by the king himself…can you believe it?"

"Wow, this patient of yours must be pretty important, you best do a good job now. Well I'll talk to you again sometime."

Link's ears picked up the sound of heavy footsteps receding away and a lighter set coming towards the room where he was. The door swung open and Sasha appeared, she seemed slightly taken aback to see him awake.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Actually yes." Link replied, the pain he had previously been feeling had thankfully died down to a dull throb.

"You recovered rather quickly then…you are very lucky to be doing so well already after having taken all those severe blows from whatever incident caused all this to happen to you…" Sasha went on. "Oh right, the king wanted to see you as soon as you were awake."

"See…me?" now it was Link's turn to be taken aback…although he was surprised to not be dead after when he had passed out in the market area…maybe the king would explain?

"That's what he requested and what kind of honest civilian denies their king such a simple request? Get dressed and I will help you get to him." she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

It was then that Link realized all he wore were his white leggings and quite a few bandages. He shoved the blanket off and tried to sit up so he could stand, failing at that due to the large bandage strapped around his upper stomach, he rolled off the bed, free falling for a very short distance before hitting the ground with a loud thud.

_Last time I had to get dressed was painful enough…_

"You all right?" Sasha's concerned voice reached his ears from right outside the door.

"Just fine," he gritted out.

Using the side of bed for support, he somehow managed to hoist himself up to a standing position. His legs were a bit reluctant to hold him up after being idle for a while and all the injuries he had suffered. Now to find his clothes so he could get dressed. At least try to anyway…

He looked around for a little while before realizing what a total idiot he was, his clothes were hanging up on the wall directly in front of him. With slow, sure-footed steps, he went forward and pulled his clothes down. Now came the hard part of getting dressed with only one hand and other inflicted disabilities he would have to deal with for the time being.

It took him what felt like forever, but he finally got it done. Stumbling towards the door, he practically fell into it, but he was saved from colliding with it as it swung open just before he would have hit it. Only problem was, his fall didn't stop and he ended up painfully sprawled out on the hard-wood floor.

"Ow…" he muttered, trying to push himself up.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Sasha exclaimed helping him up. On his own, his attempts to get up had been so pathetic…it was sad, yet so funny to see a man have such trouble with such a normally simple task that Sasha really had to struggle to refrain from laughing out loud. "Let's be on our way then," she managed to say calmly as she was now supporting him up.

"Where exactly is he?" Link asked, confused when he saw laughter dancing across her clear hazel eyes.

"He's here in the inn, his room isn't far from here," she explained.

Due to Link's still healing injuries, their progress was very slow, Link didn't think it wise to be taking things any faster and Sasha probably wouldn't let him anyways.

Rounding the corner of a hallway, they came before a flight of stairs. The helpless look on Link's face upon seeing this really did make Sasha burst out laughing, she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I don't find anything all that funny…" Link muttered bitterly.

"Sorry…I…just…hahahaha…" Sasha only went into another laughing fit.

Link huffed moodily and pulled away from her, grabbing the stair rail, he began making his way upwards.

"Ok ok, I'll stop." Sasha followed up behind him.

Once up the stairs, Link breathed a deep sigh of relief…that was another difficult challenge in his present state that was thankfully over with…now he could just dread the trip to get back downstairs.

Sasha knocked lightly on a door and a voice yelled as one used to giving orders, "Come in!" definitely the king.

Sasha opened the door and Link hobbled inside and Sasha abruptly left, shutting the door behind her and leaving Link and the king alone. Link couldn't help but notice how much bigger and nicer this room was compared to the one he had stayed in.

"Sit down," the king indicated a chair facing where he sat. Once Link was situated comfortably, which of course had been with difficulty, the king continued speaking, "Me getting you here is only returning the favor…I want you to think nothing of it in any terms associating with my daughter."

Link nodded, now he knew for sure it was the king who had gotten here somehow…

"It wouldn't be right if I had left you lying there for dead, after all, you saved my life. And if I hadn't have gotten you here, there would have been a chance for there to be no survivors from that first attack or me as the sole survivor of that whole area."

Link's eyes widened, "But what about the people who were ahead of us? Did they not get out? And what do you mean there might have been no survivors?" he questioned.

A sad look crossed the king's eyes as he began to relate what had happened, "When you had passed out, I heaved you up on my shoulder and continued along as fast as possible…There _were_ people ahead of me, but they were all so viciously slaughtered by those horrid creatures…all just torn to shreds like that…What happened after that was quite strange actually, they looked right at you and steered clear of us."

"Zen…he did say he had wanted to keep me around a little longer because I am apparently amusing to his twisted humor…that has to be why…you remember that incident right?" Link put in.

"Of course, that means you saved my life twice…even in an unconscious state…I thank you for this as well…" the king said sincerely, but then added under his breath, "Too bad you couldn't have saved Zelda too…"

Link stiffened as what the king had last said cut him deeply, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't get to her in time…" The king hadn't expected him to hear that and stared in puzzlement at him. "I have more sensitive ears than most as the type of situations and training I taught myself through." Link quickly replied to the king's puzzled look.

The king sighed, "You shouldn't be the one apologizing, that was totally rude of me…Moving on, apparently there was another attack in the market area around when a lot of people head out there. The whole place lies in ruins…with only one man left from the second attack to tell the tale and he seems to have suffered severe head trauma…"

"Do the people not know we survived from an attack? Do you really think this Zen guy is…a god?" Link suddenly asked.

"No, they do not know and it may be wise to keep it that way…I don't really know what to think anymore about that Zen…no matter what he is, he has my daughter and he better not have laid a single finger on her."

_Do the people not think it odd that the king would have arrived here before a second attack? Not to mention without Zelda… _Link thought this but did not say it aloud.

"I'm with you on that…" Link said before quickly adding, "Just not the daughter part."

"How long have you and her been…together?"

"A while now…" Link replied.

"You're not of any nobility are you?"

Link hesitated, pondering whether to tell the king the truth or not. Then he decided at a time like this, the truth couldn't hurt. After all, it was a lie that had started all this. If Zelda would have known the true whereabouts of where he had received the necklace, she probably wouldn't have been so eager to wear it and they probably wouldn't be in this mess they were currently in, "I'm not gonna lie to you…I'm not of any nobility whatsoever."

The king inhaled deeply, he hadn't missed the tidbit of slang that had slipped into Link's speech, but he just ignored it, "I figured this would happen…Zelda's such a rebellious girl that it makes sense she would want to go against the laws and find a boy outside of any royal blood…"

Link had expected the king to explode, but not…be…understanding? "What? Does this mean you're ok with it?"

"It's not you two are getting married or anything…so I suppose that is a yes…for now." the king appeared pained and to really have to struggle just to say yes. "As long as she is happy."

Link breathed a sigh of relief…Suddenly loud screams rent the air from outside.

"What in the world…" the king stood and went to the window.

Link slowly got up and did the same.

What the two saw was not what you would call pleasant…

People ran about screaming like ants who had sensed a disturbance in their path. Most were pursued by the recognizable creatures that sent a sharp pang through Link's stomach in remembrance of when he had been stabbed just the night before.

They watched in horror as people were viciously massacred and ripped to shreds, something had to be done…but…what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A big thank you goes from me to those who have actually taken the time to review : ) THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

**_IMPORTANT:_** If you people want me to continue this then you gotta say so because more than half of the reviews I have are from a friend and my sister and of course the rest are from people who are actually willing to fill out a review and hit submit. And I'm thinkin' about takin back that thing I said about continuing despite lack of reviews because basically, I'm becomig depressed with the large hit numbers and the few reviews. I know hit numbers are not entirely accurate but here they are:

Chapter 1: 47 hits, 4 reviews  
Ch 2: 27 hits, 2 reviews  
Ch 3: 21 hits, 4 reviews  
Ch 4: 17 hits, 3 reviews  
Notice the huge difference? And consider the fact that for every chapter, 2 of those reviews are from my sister and from a close friend. Sorry if I sound desperate, but why don't you go back and compare the hit numbers to the review numbers again? I do _NOT_ have anonymous review blocked and I never have so that is no excuse.(Of course I am beyond grateful to those who do review: ) )

-blondie91

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Zen, Sasha, and any other characters be they minor or major are mine however.


	6. Letter

**Chapter 6**

**Letter**

Link cursed inwardly when he realized that he didn't have his sword on him. How was it that Zen always managed to catch him off guard like this? That is assuming the creatures were his and assume they were Link did. Link then decided it didn't matter if he had his sword or not, he wasn't just about to stand on the sidelines as the procession below continued with such brutality.

"Can you help me get the window open?" Link abruptly asked.

"Whatever for?" the king returned with his own question.

"Please…just do it." Link's voice had taken on a pleading tone as he practically begged.

"All right, all right." the king was obviously puzzled as to why Link wanted the window opened so badly, but he obliged and pried it open.

Before he could be stopped, Link dove out the window and onto the small slab of roof in front of the second story window. Link braced himself, ignoring his protesting body, and with a leap was on the ground in a shaky battle stance.

He was immediately spotted and two of the creatures forgot their previous quarry and came running at him from opposite angles, claws outstretched and ready to plunge through his flesh as soon as it was in reach. Again Link braced himself, whether not this action was for imminent pain or for a totally different reason was unknown, but would soon be made so as the gap between him and the creatures was rapidly closing…

At the last possible second, he sprang into the air with cat-like reflexes, ascending several feet above the creatures' heads as they slammed into each other right where he had been just a moment before, each of their claws cutting through the other's sickly body. With a screech of dismay, they dissolved into nothingness, defeated by each other and Link's clever and quickly thought up strategy.

Link breathed a deep sigh of relief as he landed back on the ground, completely relieved his plan had worked. He didn't need weapons to defeat these creatures…just as long as they were all just as stupid as those two...

Suddenly, all screaming desisted and the remainder of the creatures vanished just like that.

_Weird… _Link thought looking around at all the fear stricken people coming out of their hiding places, homes, and those still alive after the ordeal who had been caught out in the middle of the attack stumbling around. Then it hit him. _He must enjoy toying with his victims! Terrorizing them out of their minds with a first attack before sending the creatures back later to finish the job. Such a sick, twisted…man?_

Then Link's keen sensitive ears picked up the sound of a mocking laughter…a laughter that sent chills through his very soul…But this laughter sounded so distant…yet so close…how was that possible? Suddenly Zelda's shrill scream ripped through his mind like a sword severing his head in half…It sounded as though she was in great pain and he practically screamed out with her. Such agony...Her screams abruptly deceased, but were soon followed up by Zen's voice ringing through his head. "_I'll make her scream all right_…"

"You better not touch her!" Link screamed out despite the fact that Zen had spoken in his mind and received curious stares…or the stares of people who think he's gone totally mad from what just happen and might start foaming at the mouth…

Disoriented and oblivious to their stares, he made his way back to the inn and bumped into the king, the king only nodded in acknowledgement before breezing past him and out the door. Without telling Link a thing and not planning to, he had arranged a meeting with his remaining captains of the Royal Guard and that's where he was headed to right now.

Going down the door aligned hallway, Link randomly selected a room, hoping it was his and that he didn't need the key. Turning the knob, he found it unlocked and entered before slumping down on the bed struggling to fight off a storm of tears building behind his eyes and waiting just for a chance of escape. Link's hand brushed against something, surprising him. This is when he noticed his sword had been propped up on the bed and a piece of paper set neatly on top of it. His sword being here had to be proof enough that this was indeed his room. Curiously, he picked up the piece of paper to see if it said anything. Wiping his water-filled eyes to clear them, he read:

_Dear Hero of Time,_

_If you wish for aid in defeating your new opponent and rescuing the princess, meet me at the place known as 'Grand Palace' this evening at 6 o'clock sharp. I will reveal myself to you when the time is right. _

_Sincerely,_

_I would like to remain anonymous for the time being _

Link's mind raced as he re-read the perfectly shaped letters across the paper, how had they known about Zen and the capturing of Zelda? Why had they referred to him as Hero of Time when hardly anyone out there knew that title? But the main question was, could this letter be trusted or not, could it be a trap?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry 'bout the shortness but heh...I felt like leavin' a cliffhanger there just for the heck of it...lol.

A BIG thank you to Emperor of Flames, Dark Elven Warrior, Didactylos, Jupiter-Lightning (bestest friend), and da marshmallow (sister). Yup yup, y'all rock: )

-blondie91

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Legend of Zelda, but I do own all made-ups...obviously cuz well, I made 'em up lol.


	7. Meeting

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting**

Link didn't know what to do, he only had an hour to make a decision on whether to go or not…in such a traumatic time, how would he know who to trust and who not to? Not to mention when he doesn't even know who the heck he's dealing with.

But he had an hour, and with that hour, he began a continuous pacing back and forth across the room, lost deep in thought.

Several thoughts crossed his mind as to who it could be, but deep in the pit of his mind, he knew it couldn't be…all whom he had met in that alternate future and were of the few that did remember. Rauru was one who he thought it might be, but what kept him doubting this was the thought that surely he would have summoned him to the Chamber of Sages or wherever he dwelt in that other realm…not in such secrecy would he arrange a 'meeting'…would he?

Impa, Ruto (he shuddered at the thought of even her very name), Nabooru, Darunia…Saria? But no, the letter had been written and Link doubted any of those options could have written it besides Impa…maybe Nabooru, but he didn't know all that much about her. But Impa…he wondered if she was alive or not…that night at the castle had been to crazy for him to stop and see if she was ok…who knew where she was?

…_defeating your new opponent and rescuing the princess… _whoever it was had certainly known what troubled him of late… Zelda…how it pained him that Zen had taken her from him so easily…how he hoped she was ok and Zen was not harming her…Whether he was or not, Link would make Zen suffer severe consequences…even if the guy was a heck of a lot stronger then he was…Link would find a way to make him pay dearly for his actions.

They said they could offer help…Link despised the thought of ever admitting this, but it was the truth, he did need help. Apparently whoever had written this letter thought they could give it to him…but the danger of the situation plagued his mind. In the next moment a decision formulated itself into Link's head…

Grabbing his cloak from the wall, he strapped his sword to his side and draped the cloak over himself in such a way that it would keep hidden the fact that he was armed, he wasn't about to be caught unprepared…again. He gazed out the single window and knew what time it was by the position of the sun…the 'meeting' was to take place in approximately ten minutes. He quickly strode from his room and out into the crisp evening air of the outdoor world.

He passed by the charred remains of the burnt down house, once home of the woman who had started this mess by giving him that necklace…moving on, he came upon the 'Grand Palace.' The place was known for its bar…and being everything but a grand palace. Not exactly what he would define as an inconspicuous meeting…He entered the molding and hideous brown building and made his way to the back before sliding into a booth, avoiding the early drinkers as they stumbled about in their state of drunkenness.

Several minutes ticked by, but nothing could have possibly prepared him for what happened next. A few of the men gathered around his booth, 'trapping' him within. Each held a somewhat angry expression as their bloodshot eyes eyed him cruelly.

"Looks like we gots ourselves a pesky young 'un up in our territory, eh boys?" one spoke, his words pouring out like a big jumbled slur.

Link ignored them, hoping they would go away…for one, they had horrible breath that he could smell from where he was and second, what the heck had he done to them! Unfortunately for him, they didn't look like they were going anywhere soon.

"Yessirree." another said, but he received a smack upside the head.

"Don't talk stupid." the one that had hit him snapped.

"Then all y'all quit talkin' stupid and leave me be, I ain't done nothin' to ya as I recall," Link growled.

"Now that ain't no way to 'aspect yer elders." another said.

"What say we give 'im the 'ole hard lesson?" the man that had spoken first, now spoke again.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble." Link began, but then added in a dangerously calm voice, dripping with menace as he fingered the hilt of his hidden weapon. "But I sure can bring it on."

Before any real action could begin, a sudden voice rang out, ripping through the air with a strong and regal authority to it, "Stop this pathetic insolence." it was the voice of a female.

All the men gathered around Link swung around to have their attention focused on the speaker, even Link couldn't help but stare. It was a woman, clad in fine garments of red and white, a shimmering golden cloak hung draped about her person. Her beautiful face radiated in an angelic glow, framed by perfect red hair that cascaded around her in perfect waves, her face was set with fiery and almost familiar, shining golden eyes. How out of place such a perfect woman seemed in a place such as this.

After studying her for a few seconds, Link's eyes widened as he realized who it was…or who he thought it was anyway… He had a feeling after his realization that this was who he was supposed to meet. He shoved past the men and grabbed her arm, dragging her behind him out the door. At first she protested, but then followed along willingly.

He led her to the secluded and confined region of the graveyard.

"Link, Hero of Time? Am I not correct?" she questioned when her arm was released from Link's grasp and she stood facing him.

"Right. And you are?" Link had the feeling that his superstition was right.

"Din, mother of your enemy." she said, a sort of sadness seemed to radiate in those magnificent golden colored orbs.

This had been Link's suspicion, but to find out the truth of it, he could only stand there stunned for a few seconds. But his awe soon turned into slight agitation, "What was with that entrance back there? Dressed like that, you definitely turned a few heads, if you were hoping to have this in more secrecy after that whole letter thing then I mean seriously, what is the big deal?"

Din was clearly startled by all this but quickly came up with a comeback, "Uh-huh, at least I wasn't fixing to start a bar fight."

Link didn't think he should get into an argument with a goddess…technically he shouldn't have snapped at her either but heh…too late. "Whatever…what do you want anyways?"

"To help you." she stated simply.

"You said that in the letter, how can you help me against Zen and getting Zelda back?" with that question, another one that had been bugging him popped into his head and right out his mouth without a thought, "And is such an evil abomination as Zen really…your son?"

She sighed deeply, the sadness in her eyes only appeared to grow at the mention of his name, "Yes, it is a fact that he is my son. Of course, he wasn't always like this…he was once the perfect child, someone any mother would surely want for her own…but…he has such immense power…it drove him to the darkside, turned against me wanting to destroy this beautiful land and its inhabitants and…" she paused and took a deep breath. "I didn't and still don't have my sister Farore's courage, even if he is my son…I should have killed him back then…locking his spirit away was far from enough…this however, is where you come in."

"Me? I thought you were supposed to help me, not vise versa. Wasn't that what this whole lil meeting deal was about?" Link questioned.

"Yes, that is why I am here, to give you help on what to do about the situation. But, in the process of helping yourself once I have given you the information I need to relay to you, you will also be helping me. Technically I am not supposed to be helping in earthly affairs, but I feel I must do something since I brought such an evil into the world."

This whole time, Link couldn't help but notice that Din hadn't directly said Zen's name once…maybe it hurt her to much to even say his name...but Link didn't venture to comment on this, "And could ya please tell me what this information is?" he asked instead.

"Well, first of all, you stand no chance against him as you are now." she began.

"Gee…that's real encouraging…" Link muttered bitterly.

"But, in order to defeat a god, you must become as strong as one." Din continued, ignoring what he had just said. "There are certain items that will allow you to do such a thing, but the only catch is, they are locked away within two temples heavily guarded by monsters…"

"Yippee." Link said sarcastically.

"Sadly, the only hint I can give you is of the whereabouts of the first temple you must conquer…it lies deep in the desert, farther past even the domain of the goddess of sand, such a trip is dangerous in itself, but the temple holds powerful monsters that will be new and old to you. I must go now, before my son senses my presence, the location of the second and last temple will be revealed to you in due time. I leave you with the gifts of magic, the spells of fire, love, and wind, and all your wounds have been healed. Good luck on achieving victory and saving your loved one. I apologize to be such a bearer of bad news, but time is against you and if you take too long, who knows what he may have already done to the princess…" with these parting words, she was gone…just like Zen when he had taken Zelda that terrible night…

Three crystal shaped objects appeared in his hand and he smiled in light remembrance of the things…she had said his wounds had been healed? To be sure of her words, he flexed his hand and jumped around a bit, no pain whatsoever and his hand moved easily, back together again. His mind then returned to the task at hand, that temple Din had said would contain items he needed…to become as powerful as a god?...He swung around with a grim expression set on his face as he headed back towards the town to collect things he would need for the journey.

His mind hadn't yet registered the thought as how he was even going to get as far as the Desert Colossus, but he was simply determined, those concerns would come later. Right now, he was focused on saving Zelda…and Hyrule.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stay away from me, you filthy scum." Zelda spat, backing as far away from Zen as her chains would let her.

He only laughed heartily at this action and stepped forward, "Even in such a desperate state, you are as beautiful as any goddess."

"Well aren't you the kind gentleman?" Zelda sneered. "Stay away from me and I mean it! You'll be sorry when Link comes and saves me."

Zen held his sides as he doubled over laughing, "That insolent boy! Stop…me? Hahaha You have got to be kidding. Despite the accomplishments he has made which I acquired by searching his mind, he doesn't stand a chance. If that pathetic gerudo king made him suffer, then he's in for a wild ride of pain---." Zen suddenly stopped speaking and stiffened as if sensing something, then a smirk spread across his face, "If my mother thinks she can get away with helping, then I will just have to prove her wrong and blow it right back up in her face…or should I say him?" Zen seemed highly amused at his 'joke,' if you could call it that.

Before Zelda could say anything, Zen left the room slamming the door and leaving her in total darkness. She was safe from him for the time being while he made plans of treachery…but she feared what he would do when he came back, oh how she hoped Link was ok…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…sorry if that chapter was a bit too much devoid of action for your liking…it was for me and I was the one that wrote it lol…but heh, it is very necessary so there ain't really nothin' I can do 'bout it…hopefully the action'll pick up next chapter…crap, gosh this whole time I've been several chapters ahead of what's been posted, but now it appears that I've fallen behind…heh (maybe it's the lack of reviews cough cough lol)…well if I get inspired enough then maybe instead of just one chapter a week I can manage two…maybe…hopefully…

Thank you reviewers!

-blondie91

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend of Zelda…yaddah yaddah yaddah, y'all know the drill : )


	8. Nabooru

**Chapter 8**

**Nabooru**

A look of pure determination sparkled in Link's eyes, more so than ever before as he passed into the night darkened area of Kakiriko Village. He wouldn't let anything stop him…Well then again you can't avoid the supernatural. A bright light suddenly flashed in front of him, blinding him into stopping. When the light faded, Link was now standing there with something small and blue in his hands…the Ocarina of Time!

_I am sure you will need this for your quest, Hero of Time. _A voice whispered softly across his mind, a voice that sounded vaguely familiar…the voice of someone he had sadly assumed was probably dead at this point_… Impa?_ Link shrugged and continued walking, the ocarina would definitely come in handy…he just hoped he could still remember the songs…

He hurried along and reentered the inn…at that point realizing he had all of his possessions on him…the money he had had was probably still at the castle…and the problem was, he would need food…although, he knew someone who would more than likely have plenty of it…

He bounded down the hall, up the flight of stairs at the end of the hall, and pounded on the door to the king's room. After a while, he halted his efforts…apparently no one was in…but he needed the money to get food and maybe a few other necessities…an idea came to him…but was he really about to break into the _king's _room? Well…yeah.

Link stepped back a few feet, not even thinking of the suspicion his action might arouse, then he charged. A jarring pain shot through his shoulder and down his arm as he made contact with the unbelievably sturdy door. He leaned heavily against the door for support as he waited for the pain to subside or numb in the least bit. If only he knew the door was unlocked and could have been open by a simple turn of a knob…but no, he didn't and things were only about to get worse.

Suddenly it gave-way and caved inward, taking a very surprised Link down with it. It hit the ground with a loud crash, leaving him totally stunned for several seconds. Link finally realized the urgency of the situation, if he didn't hurry, then people would find him breaking into the king's room of all things…oh how much trouble he would be in then.

He quickly hopped up and dashed inside, frantically looking around. Link quickly searched through several drawers only to find them empty and him tenser with the eagerness to get out of there. Then he realized what an idiot he was, when the castle had been attacked surely the king wouldn't have taken the time to grab rupees when his life was on the line! _Then again…_ Link thought as he caught something sparkling out of the corner of his eye.

He turned and right there lying out in the open on the dresser was a bag overflowing with rupees. _He shouldn't mind if I take a few…_

Link only nabbed a red rupee deciding it would be enough, not to mention the fact that he heard footsteps coming his way. He quickly lifted the door, which wasn't the lightest thing in the world to say the least, and set it back up like it was supposed to be…at least so it looked that way. The window he had gotten out earlier was still open, so Link climbed out, just as there was a knock on the door, followed by the concerned voice of Sasha, "Is everything all right, my king?"

Before preparing to climb down from his perch, Link called back in a gruff voice doing quite well at impersonating the king, "Yes, everything is fine. No need to worry, thank you."

This seemed to satisfy Sasha and her footsteps receded away as Link quickly finished climbing down to solid earth. A local food vender was nearby, so he quickly purchased several fruits and other foods that were easy to travel with, as well as a flask of water. He ended up with about three rupees left over once he paid and received a weatherproof bag (as he had asked for) filled with what he ordered. He tucked the feeble amount of rupees away and set off around the corner of the house, where he took out the ocarina of time.

At first he just stood there gazing at it as if it were something of ill omen as it seemed to refresh his memories of such a horrible time of suffrage for him…then with a sigh, he put it to his lips and easily recalled the _Requiem of Spirit. _

In a swirl of sparkling orange light, he was off…of course being the type of person who often acted before thought, he didn't even bother to think about what anyone would think should they have seen him…but it was too late anyway.

Expecting to land on the warp pad in front of the Spirit Temple, he was shocked to find that he was only in Gerudo Valley…and in the dead center of a multitude of guards…Following his surprised and unexpected appearance were many shouts that rose to a vicious roar, he was so distracted that he didn't even notice 'til it had happened, that there were many of the Gerudo women's spear points aimed directly at him. He gulped visibly…in this timeline, they no longer knew him as a 'friend.'

"To the dungeons with him, we must keep him there until Lady Nabooru decides his punishment for trespassing on our lands!" he heard a voice say, sticking distinctly out high above the crowd.

The odds were totally against him but Link's rebellious nature would not allow him to go down without a fight. In one swift invisible movement he had mastered through the years he had of training, he drew his sword out and slashed away the Gerudo guard's weapons. …Of course once they were out of commission, a new rank stepped up and it was his turn to have his sword knocked out of his hand. "Sure you can take me down when there's a whole group of ya, but if the odds were fair, I bet you wouldn't stand a chance you filthy cowards!"

An awkward silence immediately filtered throughout the area and the ranks parted, Link immediately took the opportunity and snatched up his sword and stood ready in a favored battled stance of his, danger flashing like a warning sign in his eyes. Their strange behavior wasn't a good sign…

Through the parting of the crowd, a single Gerudo woman walked, unlike the others, her outfit consisted of a rosy hue of pink with trimmings of gold and silver, two scimitars hung loosely from her belt at each side as if waiting to be drawn out and used for battle, a pink mask hid half of her face. Just as Link's eyes radiated, her own intense brown eyes sparkled with the glint of a promising fight. She would teach this impudent boy to call the Gerudos cowards…she would make him regret the very day he was born.

Once she entered the 'arena,' the gap was filled again as the Gerudo guards and other high ranking members of the Gerudo clan filtered into form a circle, anticipating the one they had sent in to wipe the floor with him. Their confidence at their victory overwhelmed Link, oh how he would show them he was better than their top notch warrior. Thoughts of Zen and Zelda slipped from his mind as he focused on this abrupt and very unexpected upcoming battle. There was no escape with all these people crowded around…but then again, he wasn't planning on escaping just yet.

Neither Link, his opponent, nor any of the others gathered around spoke or uttered a sound as it was time for the battle to begin. Link's opponent drew out her scimitars and spread out her arms before twirling her scimitars and then charging at Link.

Link sidestepped easily enough, but the girl moved with him and slashed him across his chest drawing a thin rivulet of blood to bleed through his clothes. Link retaliated by lashing out with his own sword, but she brought her scimitars together as a shield and blocked his assault. Metal clanging on metal rang out like a metallic boom. She twisted away from him and the two circled the other watching for the other to let their guard down so they could attack.

Link smirked as a thought came to him and he hopped sideways before shoving off the ground and performing a front flip over her head. He landed directly behind her and hit her in the back, she refused to cry out in agony and swung around to face him. She put her arms close to her before doing her own trick by doing a spin attack and allowing the full force of the blow to be taken by him. Link bit his lip but did not fall down…if he fell down then the battle might be declared over with him as the loser…

Back and forth went their attacks, each giving back as good as they got. The enclosed circle around them had spread out to give them more fighting space…or could it have been that people were getting scared that they might get hit? Link thought up a plan to end this battle once and for all…surely this pathetic Gerudo warrior would fall for his trick…surely…

Link knelt on the ground as though exhausted and listened through the silence to the quiet footsteps rapidly ascending upon him. "You got guts kid, comin' in here and facin' me like this, but a kid like you ain't got no chance against someone like me.

Link suddenly drew in a sharp breath, _Kid? She had called him kid…that meant…_ "You show that boy who he's messin' with, Lady Nabooru!" someone called out encouragement from the crowd.

That confirmed it right there, his thoughts drifted for a second, but he was brought back to the battle at hand when a sharp jolt of pain suddenly shot through him. Hopping up, he quickly dived out of weapon range and swung around to face her. Now that he knew who it was, he had no will to hurt her any longer…he just hoped she would feel the same towards him…"Nabooru! It's me, Link! Do you not remember, Sage of Spirit?"

She had been bracing herself to make another powerful spin attack but froze, remembrance dawning in those sparkling brown eyes of hers. "Link? I…I do remember…I thought those funky green clothes looked familiar. She ripped off her face mask, only on her real features there was a grim expression of concern, "I am so sorry…If only I had known…" she trailed off as she realized all the people gathered around. "Be off with all of you now and go about your own business!" she snapped agitatedly that they had just stood there taking all of what had just passed in.

They dispersed guiltily, some hanging around trying to look as if they were doing something important. Nabooru walked over to Link, a hint of amusement danced in her eyes. "I shoulda known it was you…how could anyone else besides the Hero of Time stand against me?"

"Hmph, and I woulda had you beat if I hadn't realized who you were in time." Link smirked.

"What were you thinkin' comin' in here like that and then insulting my people?" Nabooru stared at him as if he were one hundred percent, well…stupid.

"I wouldn't have insulted nobody if they hadn't been swarming at me all at once and second of all, something went wrong when I tried to warp to the Desert Colossus and I just ended up here…"

"You have a point there, but why were you trying to get to the sand goddess' realm?" Nabooru questioned.

"That is not really my destination, I am trying to get to the land past that." Link explained.

Nabooru paled, as tan as she was, she paled very distinctly even in the dark of night, Link saw this clearly. "What is it?"

"I think you had better come inside and tell me of why you would make such a journey and then I will tell you what that land is." she led him into the Thieves Hideout and had water and a bit of food served as she had him relate the tale of Zen coming to Hyrule and what his quest was, oddly enough, he felt as if he had known Nabooru forever and could tell her anything…so he did.

When he finished with 'and here I am now,' she finally spoke, "Such a terrible things lies are…by the look in your eyes each time you mentioned the princess' name, it is easy to tell that you love her…which is why you would want to make such a quest. This Zen person has not touched this land yet but I am sure he will soon…thanks to you, I will be able to get my people ready. Although…where you are seeking to travel to…is a place of suicide even to enter."

"Surely it can't be that bad." Link wanted to laugh at the look of fear that crossed Nabooru's face, but he refrained as right now he wasn't sure he could laugh under the circumstances.

"The land of the dead…the dead keep it and they always will." Nabooru's voice took on a haunting tone.

Link didn't say anything out of shock, but finally found his voice. "Y-you're s-serious?" Link didn't mean to sound timid, he believed he wasn't afraid of anything especially after the ordeal with Ganondorf…but…the land of the dead!

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she snapped irritably. "When I said such a quest would be suicide, I meant it."

"But I have to go, I have to save Zelda…I can't let her die…I have to at least try!" Link exclaimed, a mix of strong emotions backing his words.

"I do realize this…that is why I will accompany you." she said grimly.

"What? You'll accompany me?" Link was clearly surprised. "Why? What about leaving your people when Zen could attack any time now?"

"All I have to do is simply tell them to be ready and they can handle themselves and I can help you get to where you seek…you seek a temple there correct? Within that temple is the horrors of all horrors and when you face her you must be careful. I will have to leave you once you get to the temple, but I can aid you on the way there. Something you must never do is fall asleep in the dead lands, for you will never wake up. That is why before the journey, you must sleep here for a little while at least."

"No, I have to get going, I can't waste anymore time than I already have." Link said fiercely, but slightly puzzled about this odd warning of hers.

"Very well then, if that is your wish then we will leave now, but don't say I didn't warn you. Come along now and follow me." she stood and Link did as he was bidden. She led him out into the cool crisp air of a desert nighttime and after having a word with a few other Gerudo women, she turned to Link. "We will have to make the journey on foot, but I know a shortcut that will cut the journey in half and make things easier on us."

Link heard the grating of a door opening close by and without another word, Nabooru was given a cloak which she draped over her and the two set off on their 'suicidal' journey.

The wind seemed to automatically pick up as they passed under the now opened gateway into the Haunted Wasteland, the dangers only lying just ahead of them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oi…it's been a while…sorry 'bout that, but I've just had absolutely NO inspiration…and I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up…I'll try to work on it… hopefully very soon…

-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: Uh…Guess what! I still **don't** own the Legend of Zelda. : )


	9. Dead Lands

**Chapter 9  
****Dead Lands**

Nabooru seemed to know her own secret route through the wasteland, Link followed along blindly behind her, he felt helpless and pathetic out in the vast and sand blown world of the wasteland, as if he were nothing but a mere speck of sand like what he trekked upon. His eyes and face burned madly as sand assaulted him with sharp, stinging blows. They trekked along for what felt like hours, the sun eventually beginning to show its first few rays of daylight.

Then, in one more step, the wind left him and before him laid a place of peaceful, sunlight filled tranquility. They had reached the Desert Colossus, the sun was now high up in the sky, part of it still hidden behind the immense height of the Spirit Temple. Link paused for a second to take in the once familiar area before continuing to follow Nabooru. She had never changed her quick and steady pace once this entire trip, yet here she was now beginning to drag her feet as though she were heading to her doom.

"Ya know, if you're afraid no one ever said you had to come along…all ya gotta do is point me in the right direction is all," Link said, forcing back a smirk.

"Afraid, me!" angry fires flared up in Nabooru's eyes…someone was just a little on the edge. "I am not afraid for your information! Besides, we're almost there. The entrance is just behind the Spirit Temple. We'll see who's more scared when we arrive, the one who knows more or the foolish boy." but her voice tremored slightly, betraying the great fear she indeed felt, her hand even grasped the hilt of one of her scimitars.

"Whatever you say…" Link muttered. He began to wonder if he should become wary of their situation. He believed he was afraid of nothing and could not share her fear…at least, not yet anyways. They hadn't even entered this 'Dead Land' place so obviously he could not quite see what she was so afraid of.

Rounding the Spirit Temple, Nabooru suddenly came to an abrupt halt causing Link to stumble into her, "What now?" he questioned, not bothering to hide the agitation in his voice.

"Do you not sense it?" Nabooru rasped.

Link paused for a moment before speaking, "No…I sense nothing…"

Nabooru shuddered , but went on as she replied, "It is a shame you, the Hero of Time, is unable to sense the evil that draws near." she said shaking her head sadly.

Link pondered this statement but it was soon forgotten as he became confused by their destination. They were headed towards an extremely tall stone wall, "Uh…Nabooru? You're not intent on climbin' that thing are you?"

"Of course not, we're going through it." Nabooru said confidently.

Before Link could respond, she suddenly latched onto his arm and pulled him forward with a sharp jerk, Link shut his eyes tightly, expecting to feel pain as he collided with the stone, but the blow never came. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself with new surroundings.

The stone wall had disappeared from behind him and in its place was a swirling mist. What lay before him was another mystery in itself. The land that stretched before him was dark and lifeless; the little grass there was, was grey and wilted. Overhead a darkened sky loomed like a foreboding death cloud. In the distance Link could make out some sort of building, the temple, maybe? Death seemed to linger in the air, filling his lungs and gagging him, as though trying to squeeze the life from him to replace this place's own lifelessness.

He glanced sideways at Nabooru who still clutched his arm, she was frozen stiff, her eyes were wide with terror and her nails dug deeply and painfully into Link's arm. Suddenly, out of the dirt below Link, burst a rotted hand…

"Uh, N-naboru?" Link stammered, rooted to the spot and unable to summon the suddenly drained strength to even draw his sword.

She didn't respond and by this point, half a decaying body had pulled itself out of the ground in front of him. It looked human…yet it wasn't. The revealed skull was bent and deformed, but definitely looked like it had _once_ belonged to a living human. The little flesh it possessed decorated its bones like the ragged strips of cloth. It seemed to have trouble pulling itself up so this took quite a bit of time, this time allowed Link to recover from this shock as he coaxed and reasoned with himself that he was stupid to think this was bad when he had seen much worse. In one swift swing of his quickly unsheathed blade, the thing lay decapitated in a withering heap hanging at the opening of the hole it had come up in two pieces…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zen's maniacal laughter echoed all around him, stretching around every twist and turn of his currently taken over domain, sounding like melodic music to him as the echo reached his ears. Princess Zelda was held tightly in his arms, her attempts to get away were utterly pathetic and futile.

"Lemme go!" she screamed.

He only kissed her with a sadistic smirk on his face, "Now why would I do that my dear?"

"My father was right, you really are one sick bastard." she spat bitterly.

"That's no way a princess should talk," Zen teased, enjoying himself way too much, due to his twisted humor. "Besides, it could easily be arranged for your father to be a dead man…"

Zelda's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!"

He gave her a funny look, "You think there's anything I wouldn't dare do? Excuse me, but I hold all the cards in this game and guess where your boyfriend is right now?"

"W-where?" she stammered, fear suddenly shining brightly across her face.

"He seems to have found his way to the land of the dead…"

"Y-you killed him? H-he's dead?"

Zen didn't reply, what she assumed was far from the truth, but how easy this was to break her heart. Zelda's hope flickered and died and she no longer had the energy to hold herself up and could only fall into Zen's broad and muscular chest where her tears poured out like a twin set of rivers.

"How could you? How could you…" she sobbed.

Zen lifted her chin where her blue eyes met his intense golden ones, just as he could break a princess, he would break the Hero until he was naught but a shadow of the energetic boy he was…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nabooru seemed to pick right then to come out of her trance and didn't seem to be surprised to see the dead and re-killed thing lying at Link's feet. She took a quick scan of the area and her gaze pin-pointed on the darker spot on the horizon of this land. Much to Link's dismay, she still hadn't let go of him…her grip had only become stronger…and much more painful.

"Nabooru, could ya just kinda sorta…LET GO!" Link snapped.

"Er…sorry…" she quickly pulled away and took off, leaving Link to stand there stunned for a few seconds at this sudden change in motion.

Link quickly caught up to her, "Is that thing up ahead the temple?"

"Yes, and that is where we must hurry to before things get very, very bad."

"How bad we talkin'?" Link asked.

"You'll see soon enough…there will be more to come, we live and they are dead, we can not traverse through here unnoticed…and unattacked." Nabooru solemnly explained.

Just as the last of this phrase was said, all around them, for miles out, hands suddenly burst out of the ground. "I see what you mean…" Link muttered, his sword clutched tightly in hand and Nabooru ready with her scimitars.

"Run…" whispered Nabooru as she shot off like a speeding arrow, nimbly dodging around the things as they pulled themselves from the ground. Link quickly followed behind her.

After a while of running, enough time for the things to completely pull themselves from the ground, they found themselves trapped and unable to run any further because of the blockades set up around them and the hands groping at them.

Instantly Link and Nabooru began hacking away, they stood back to back and spun in a circle taking out large quantities of the creatures…problem was, each time one went down, ten more seemed to pop up and take its place.

At the worst possible moment…Zen's plan went into action.

A faint image of Zelda burst into Link's mind, images where she was crying, pale, so pale in fact, she almost appeared dead_. "How could you? How could you…"_

"_What?" _he spoke the thought in his mind, becoming completely oblivious to the world around him despite the battle raging around him in the 'real' world.

"_How could you? It's all your fault!" _she wept bitterly. There were dark spots all over her bedraggled night gown, the image of her was so faint it was impossible to tell if these dark spots were dirt smudges, or dare he think it…blood.

"_Zelda…_" he whispered softly, how he wanted to embrace her, feel her in his arms again. But this wasn't the real Zelda, how could it be? This was only him suddenly lost within the corridors of his own mind, yet somehow this image of her seemed real, not just something created by his longing heart.

"_How could you? How could you…_"

But if this truly was just his longing heart talking, why would he be seeing her like this? Which meant much to his dismay, this had to be real. But what was she so upset about?

"_It's your fault I'm dead! You weren't fast enough, you didn't stop him…It's all you fault! I thought you loved me!_"

Link's heart sunk, Zelda was…dead?

"_How could you? How could you…_" she repeated these treacherous words again and he knew what she meant, it was his fault, tears rose unbidden to his eyes.

"_No…Zelda I do lo---…"_

But before he could finish this statement, he was suddenly jerked back into the 'real' world by a sharp jolt of pain. He blinked and found himself underneath a pile of squirming bones, a broken off arm had jabbed him in the side. Two strong arms pulled him from beneath the pile.

"That was the only way to protect you from them while you were…" Nabooru didn't finish the statement, maybe it meant she didn't even know what was up with him? There were still hordes of the things, but their numbers had depleted. "Come on, we must make a break for the temple, you are wasting valuable time when you should be in there fighting to save Hyrule and the princess."

Link fought to keep from crying, there was no princess to save anymore…He took off after Nabooru anyways, adrenaline being what kept him going despite the grief that lay heavily on his heart. Soon they found themselves dashing up carved stone steps.

"This is the temple, I must go back now."

"Nabooru…I don't think Zelda is…alive anymore…" Link said softly.

"How is that so?"

"She came to me in spirit form…"

"That is trickery, here in the land of the dead nothing can communicate in spirit unless it is within this temple or the Spirit Temple…Maybe if you were out away from here, but you are here and that can not be." Nabooru's words sprung new hope in him. "Besides, if you truly love her like you have said you do, you would have felt her death deep within your heart."

Link hadn't felt such a thing and his expression hardened, Zen was playing games with him, "You're right Nabooru, thank you. Are you gonna be ok gettin' back on your own?"

"I'll be all right." she quickly ran down the stairs and disappeared several feet away between the moving masses of the dead.

Just as Link turned to step through the archway and enter the temple, rotted hands burst from the ground and with powerful jerks, began to pull him under…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zen shoved Zelda away and slammed his fist down angrily into the wall. It cracked straight down to the ground and a huge chunk of it fell off. "I can't believe this, that pathetic Gerudo interfering with him…!"

_Him? Link? Link's alive? _Zelda thought hopefully, but then she could only whimper in fear as Zen fixed her with that creepy smile of his.

"And for this insolence, you will suffer…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((throws confetti and gives virtual cookies to the reviewers)) I updated, whoo-hoo: )Well…I'm happy about it…lol. Thank you soo very much reviewers, with out y'all, this chappie probably woulda taken another two or three weeks without bein' updated…school just seems to suck the inspiration outta me so yup yup, THANK YOU!…Anywayz…

-blondie91

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. ((sniff)) But…I do own all me made-up stuff so I guess that's a plus…lol.


	10. Unheeded Warning

**Chapter 10  
Unheeded Warning**

Link stumbled forward, the arms breaking off from the body they belonged to and still clinging to him. Before he could regain his balance, his head hit stone wall. Just before he blacked out, Nabooru's strange warning rang through his head, "_Something you must never do is fall asleep in the dead lands, for you will never wake up._" Then Link became immersed in a world of darkness as unconsciousness took his mind into its unholy grasp…

xxx

A bright flash of light that shined through Link's eyelids brought him into awakening sometime later. His head throbbed mercilessly and what he saw when he opened his eyes didn't exactly help things.

He was in a completely different place from where he had passed out and his arms were chained to a stone wall by his wrists. What lay before him was a dimly lit corridor, each side aligned with door after door after door. Peering into the darkness beyond that, he could make out nothing, but then he heard it…first, the unnatural growl of some type of creature, followed by the sound of an extremely large foot taking a step and hitting the ground.

Something was coming towards him and Link didn't think it was necessarily a good something. He had to get out of these chains…but with that thought came the horrible realization that he no longer had his sword. Yet again here he was in danger and without his favored weapon to defend himself with…

He tried sliding his wrists from the chains but they only tightened as if by magic, pinching his skin. He had a feeling that if he tried that maneuver again, it would draw blood. Another heavy footstep rang out, this time shaking the very walls and ground around Link, forcing a slight moan to escape his lips.

Big mistake on his part. Whatever was coming towards him had obviously been walking excruciatingly slow and now…the heavy footsteps pounded the ground rapidly as the feet of one running would. He had to get out of these chains…and soon. His pounding head impeded his ability to think properly and any clever thoughts of escape his mind usually could have thought up never came.

Then he saw it…the owner of the heavy footsteps. Out of the darkness it came running, a creature of incredible girth, kind of looking like an overgrown wolf. It had a thick muscled body covered in sleek black fur and ran on two large paws like a human would on feet, claws jutting out from all four paws it possessed. Two beady eyes rested above a long pointed snout with jagged teeth and two large fangs hanging out where the mouth was in an evil dog-like smile. An immense hunger sparkled in those beady eyes of the creature, eyes that were focused on a helpless Link...

_Must…escape… _the obvious thought crossed through his throbbing head.

He picked himself up off the ground, the only thing chained was his wrists, bindings tightened them together and then chains extended from the bindings and into the wall. Whoever had put him here must have figured this would be enough to keep him from escaping…maybe they were right?

His hope of escape was quickly deteriorating as the creature became ever so much closer…and before he knew it, it was upon him.

Its fangs flashed once in the dim light before lunging for him, fresh meat. At the last possible second, Link twisted out of the way. One fang found its mark and dug into Link's hand, the other fang hit one of the bindings with a sharp crack. It screeched in agony as it immediately pulled back. Fresh blood, Link's blood, dripped from the fang that had pierced Link's hand. The fang that had met metal however, had chipped causing the creature a new barrage of pain.

Narrowing its beady eyes, it attacked again, but this time Link was completely ready for it. Ducking down, he held the chains up right where its gruesomely big mouth snapped shut. There was a loud crunch. Emitting a howl of pain, it reared its head back. The chain had snapped and Link was free…at least from being attached to the wall anyway, the bindings around his wrists still held strong.

Ignoring the blood dripping from his hand and the continual aching in his head, he dodged around its large bulk…that is until it nailed him with its heavily clawed paw across his back. Link winced in pain and could feel fresh blood dripping down his back. He was reduced to crawling and he did just that. Reaching the first door before the creature could attack him again, he managed to twist the knob and get through the door.

Once he had the door shut, he pushed himself up but then to his horror he discovered he was back in that same hallway with the creature charging at him, only standing in front of a different door. His injuries cried out to him in such agony and the sudden exhaustion he felt told him his body had already lost too much blood.

The tricked up doors were apparently made to keep him here, but if he were to make a dash down the corridor, especially in the state he was in, surely the creature would have absolutely no problem catching him. Then an idea finally came to him and he realized he would have to go through all the doors 'til he reached one at the end to make a break for it, and hope his strength held up…and so he did just that, a few times the creature almost getting to him and drawing more blood than what he had already lost as he staggered about.

Finally came the time after going through a certain door, he had reached the end of the doors and stood before that inky darkness the creature had emerged from. it was now or never, there was no cowering away from fear at what might lay within the darkness. And so, Link stumbled and limped at a run as fast as he possible could…which of course wasn't all that fast. The creature saw him clearly and took off towards him.

Link's senses shut down for a second as everything around him became pitch black and his eyes drifted closed.

Suddenly they were snapped open…he was no longer in the pitch black corridor, but lying on a metal table with some hideous thing touching him. It had worms crawling around on its head for hair, two empty eye sockets and rotted skin with a torn red evening gown hanging from it. Upon seeing his awakening, it gave a terribly loud unnatural shriek and then vanished just like that.

And then a feminine voice spoke to him, "I do not know how you escaped my dream world of death, but you are here in the Moon Temple, the last place you will ever see…alive. Hahahaha." it cackled evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am so very sorry for the shortness, de-good-actionyness (if that's even a word), and the long wait before this update! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Blame the Spanish project I had to do that was really stressin' me out…Estuvo mucho dificíl hacer en dos días (lol, it was very difficult to do in 2 days)…and the shortness is cuz this chapter is leadin' up to somethin' so teehee, you'll just have to wait to find out what : )

Moving on, I would like to give a nice big thank you to my super awesome reviewers! So THANK YOU to y'all : )

Anywayz…

-blondie91

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own the Legend of Zelda…so now you can**'t** sue me…I do however own Zen, the freaky lady there at the end, and anything I made-up like other characters, plot, places, etc…so uh yeah…


	11. The Animal Within

**Chapter 11  
The Animal Within…**

Link gazed about at his new strange surroundings; they were definitely not the same as what they had just been. That thing had kinda freaked him out and tingling sensations raced up his back as if she still haunted this room with her creepiness.

_So all that was just a …dream? _Link thought, thinking back to what was said about him escaping a dream world.

He pushed himself up off the metal table, but then froze as he felt a warm, sticky substance on his hand. His eyes focused in the red liquid oozing horribly from a hole pierced through his right hand…Link paled.

He sill had his hand injury, did he still have the gashes on his back? Link felt no pain, not in his back, not in his head, not even in his hand…it was as if his senses had numbed.

Taking his left hand, he ran it down his back and was shocked to feel not even a single hole torn in his tunic, nor see any blood on his hand. In fact the metal table he had just sat up from didn't have any blood. Apparently his back was now unscathed from that latest episode, but how had his hand remained punctured?

Suddenly the numbing of his senses dispersed and a sharp pain shot from his hand and straight up in arm. He jerked in a quick spasm like movement from the shock of such sudden and immense pain. Gritting his teeth as he ripped off the end of a tunic sleeve, he bound the cloth tightly around his punctured hand to help stop the blood flow. For the most part this problem was out of the way, for now at least. The only question that currently hindered his mind was how had his hand wound remained intact, yet none of his other injuries sustained? Then again he shouldn't complain lest he lose his somewhat good luck.

His sword still remained gone, it was no where around this room, nor had it been with him when he woke up…again…_Life just keeps gettin' better and better…_ He thought sarcastically.

The room he was in was of a circular shape, vines hung off the walls almost as though they were nooses waiting to hang someone at the gallows, cobwebs were littered here and there, and a single lit torch radiated the dim light that allowed him to see what he could see…Compared to everything else, the metal table seemed so out of place here…

The thing had said something about a Moon Temple…was this what this place was called? If so, this was where he needed to be and now the only thing left to do was find those weapons Din had spoken of…and hopefully his sword…

He walked out of the room through the single door, treading cautiously. There was nothing laying about he could possible use as a weapon…and the worst thing about this was, he could feel a pair of unfriendly eyes piercing through him. He tensed, ready for something to jump out at him.

After a few moments of waiting with nothing happening, Link relaxed. And that's when whatever was watching him made its move, the opportune time it had been waiting for had arisen. Link cringed as the claws of a grey wolfos buried themselves into his skin. Twisting away, he stood face to face with his newly acquired enemy.

It's dark eyes eyed him hungrily, exactly the same way that werewolf thing from that recent 'dream' of his had eyed him…but this time Link was not helpless, sword or no sword, he was gonna take this thing down.

The wolfos seemed to sense this strong emotion within Link and its fur bristled with glee at the promise of a worthy adversary. But then it appeared to sense something else within Link and much to his astonishment, it cowered away in fear.

"What the heck?" Link voiced this question aloud.

When the wolfos made no move to attack but crouched there like a cornered animal, Link shrugged and turned to continue on his way…that's when the wolfos attacked again.

It leapt at him, paws outstretched and teeth snapping. It was as if some new instinct activated within Link, he suddenly found himself swinging around at the sound of a pin drop of a noise with his hands outstretched. The wolfos went flying into Link and they both toppled over to the ground with a loud crash. Much to Link's horror, he felt his fingers were sinking through the flesh of the wolfos.

"Uhn…" he moaned softly, shoving it off of him and pushing himself up…there just happened to be a slight clinking sound as the ends of his fingers made contact with the solid ground…The wolfos showed no sign of moving…almost as though it were…dead…?

With a scream, he stumbled back staring at his hands. Fresh blood dripped from his fingers…which weren't so _fingery_ anymore…

Claws…the ends of his fingers had morphed into claws. Claws that were becoming longer and sharper as he stood there gaping at them with a nauseas feeling bubbling through him. What was happening to him?

His scream had never stopped. In fact, he had forgotten that he had even been screaming at all until this moment. But then his scream became hoarser and even less of the scream it had started out as…almost as if his vocal cords were being stricken down. Down to even where it was no longer a scream nor even humanly, but the howling of a wild animal. Link immediately freaked out and snapped his mouth shut, stopping the strange noise emitted by him. But that's when he discovered a dog-like snout had formed and he could see a wet black nose at the end of it…

Thick black fur had begun to sprout on his body, extending from his blood soaked claws on his newly forming paws, slithering up his arms like a snake to his shoulders, and all the way up and down his body…and there was nothing he could do to stop this horrible phenomenon, only stand there in terrible shock, shaking violently.

But then he could no longer stand, forcing him to drop down onto all four completely formed paws, each possessing a lethal set of claws. Who knew what else had changed? He walked like a dog to a large mirror hanging from a wall.

A frightened whimper escaped him as he saw what he had become; he cowered away just as the wolfos had away from him…when it must have sensed this beast within him.

He was no longer human…but that creature…he had become like the creature that had bitten him…a gigantic wolf…a werewolf perhaps?

His tunic was of course gone, replaced by the thick black fur that had taken over him and he now had a long tail, but his eyes…his deep blue eyes remained the same. Fear and uncertainty, sadness even, sparkled in those blue eyes.

For a while he sat there, of course like an animal would, his tail drooping miserably behind him as he studied his reflection from a short distance. Why had such a horrible thing happened to him? Why…?

He didn't dare open his mouth, he feared the sharp teeth he would find inside. The pointed tips of two fangs hung out partly and this already frightened him enough, not to forget his whole changing into a werewolf type creature. Then his mind began changing, becoming one with the animal he had transformed into. A ravenous hunger became his focus, the instinct to hunt and taste fresh blood. The last humanly thought to cross his mind before he became completely one with the animal he had become was, "I'm sorry Zelda…I failed you…I failed Hyrule…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eek…Well…I did the best I could with that chapter…it's still kinda short…I dunno if the next chapter'll be longer so don't count on it…although it is a possibility...thank you so much reviewers for your wonderful reviews : )

Oi…I only got 2 or 3 hours of sleep last night…lol. Yay for me o.O

-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: ((sigh)) Right now I'm feelin' lazy so go look at the other dang chapters. lol.


	12. All's Fair in Food and War

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G: **There's a wee bit of gore in this chapter so have fun : )

**Chapter 12**

**All's Fair in Food and War**

Like a stealthy night shadow, the werewolf that had become Link crept along, stalking any likely prey it hoped would stupidly stumble into his path. One of his animal instincts told him to do this…and this animal instinct is what he followed…and this animal instinct lusted for blood. Then his canine ears picked up the sound of footsteps, his tail wagged with the thought of a tasty treat.

His paws made no sound as he moved along. Coming to a stop at a turn point in the hallway, he waited. Once his quarry rounded the corner, they would meet their death at the end of fang and claw.

But surprisingly, when his supposed prey turned the corner, he didn't even move, not even flinch. It was a decomposed woman, worms crawling around on her head as replacement for hair, her eye sockets were naught but empty black abysses, and the sagging and torn red evening gown…something kept him back from attacking her. If he still possessed any human thought, he would have remembered her. But alas, he did not. What kept him back was another one of his keen animal instincts, distinctly telling him not to attack…like she was his…master?

"Ah, there you are my precious." she had no lips so the words exited her mouth a sibilant hiss. She patted his head with a moldy hand and Link wagged his tail in delight. "Have you found any intruders to snack on yet?"

Link of course did not reply.

"Well, I must be on my way, be sure to satisfy your hunger on those fool enough to enter my domain." she left him at that point, continuing down the hall he had just emerged from.

He set off again, hoping to find something he was actually allowed to eat this time. He did not have to search long as his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a different, lighter set of footsteps…footsteps that belonged to someone well versed in the art of stealth…Well they would soon see who was the stealthier…Staying along the shadows, he followed the source of the noise and it didn't take long before he found what he was looking for.

A very tan woman with fiery red hair and dark brown eyes slid along the shadows just as he did…only not down on all fours…Her pink two-pieced garb was tattered and blood spattered. It was as though she were searching for someone…or something…to bad for her, he wasn't going to let her finish her search…he was hungry and that's all there was to it. But then he blew it…

His paw faltered and kicked a loose stone free, shattering the deathly silence. The woman he stalked froze and called out into the darkness around her, "Who's there? Show yourself, don't be a coward!"

Link didn't move, he was going to time his attack and he was gonna time it right. After a few moments of waiting with a stillness hanging about the place, he made his move and made a great leap at her. She had anticipated this and immediately twisted to the side, drawing out two sharp objects and lashing out at him as he flew past and ridiculously crashed into a wall. She had struck him on the back, but her weapons had done little damage as the beast poor Link had been turned into was very powerful and enduring.

The woman's mocking laughter rang out and Link immediately shook himself from the wall's blow and growled dangerously at her as he turned to face her and narrow his deep blue eyes. He made another attack and this time she wasn't quite so fortunate enough as she tried to twist aside again. This time Link's immense claws ripped away flesh from her foot as she hop skipped out of the way. She cried out and fell to the ground clutching her foot and trying to staunch the horrible blood flow.

A dog-like smile crossed that furry face of the creature Link had become as he circled his prey, enjoying this moment all to much as the carnivore within him stared ravenously at her. Closer and closer he circled, taunting her as it quickly became clear her life was going to end here in this place…but fate had mercy on the woman at the last possible second and the end of a vine broke loose from the ceiling, hanging down like a rope. The woman grabbed the vine without delay and jerked herself upward with her muscled arms just as Link lunged in for the fatal blow that would have ended her misery there and now.

His teeth only snapped closed on the end of the vine, causing it to shake and the woman to cry out as she clung to the squirming vine suspended in midair. Link gave the vine another tug, enjoying her cries and then he began a game of tug-a-war with the ceiling...the prize? The woman…and that woman he craved for, not with the lust of a man, but with the lust of a wild animal, the desolate feeling of hunger…

Seeing what he was up to, the woman wasted no time climbing the rest of the way up the vine and pulled herself up into the other vines growing attached to the circular ceiling. Link gave a disgruntled snort as he released the vine from betwixt his teeth seeing that he had to move onto a new game to achieve his next meal…the waiting game.

His patience was beginning to wear thin…first he had stopped himself from eating that decomposed lady and now this woman had managed to elude death…for now anyway. He would simply have to wait her out…his appetizer was her blood that spilled from her foot and dripped with sickening splashes onto his snout…he licked this up greedily, not sparing a single drop. But the taste of blood only made him hungrier…that's when he heard a soft sobbing…from very close by…an easier target perhaps?

He gave one last piercing glance at the woman and sauntered out of the room, tracking down the crybaby…who just happened to be in the room right across the hall…Once he was gone, the woman climbed down and ripped a piece of cloth from her already tattered clothing and bound it around her foot, cringing the whole time as pain pulsed through her just as blood did through her veins and out the opening in her foot. The woman…was none other than a beat-up Nabooru.

Those blue eyes…how familiar they looked…she had a feeling she knew the owner of those eyes…but for now that werewolf creature had stolen him…then she realized what if it came back? She quickly re-climbed the 'rope' and situated herself into a more retainable position…

…

When first entering that room right across the hall from where he had just been, Link did not directly spot what he was looking for…but then he saw a small glowing light in the corner lying opposite of where he stood on the far wall. As he took another step however, he was suddenly assaulted by a sleek, silver colored wolfos as it sprang forth from the shadows. Link instantaneously went into action and swung wide with his heavily clawed paw. The wolfos never got a chance to grunt another sound as it collapsed limply from air to ground and the former contents of its now sliced open stomach spilled to the floor…

The glow in the corner was emitted by a fairy, a tiny and delicate creature she was. Wavy auburn hair fell past her tiny waste and tangled around her transparent wings and she wore a dark blue dress that flowed down to her bare feet. Her shining blue-green eyes were brimmed with tears and she just about lost the last thing she ate as she regrettably saw the brutal slaughter by a giant black creature to a very unfortunate wolfos. And by the gluttonous look in the black wolf-like creature's eyes, she feared what he was about to do next to its fallen enemy…despite the concept of cannibalism that would step into the picture if she was correct. And how right she was…

The fairy turned her gaze away from the horrendous and barbaric scene of the consuming of a wolfos by a werewolf, each time she heard teeth meet bone or bite into something squishy, she cringed and just about broke out sobbing again…she couldn't run…the werewolf was blocking the door and she would surely be its next target…then she heard a low growl and the padding of more feet…dare she take a look?

She decided to take a quick peek so she would at least know her inevitable death was about to come but was slightly taken aback by what she saw. The leftover carcass of the deceased wolfos had been kicked to the side and the black creature was now surrounded by five more wolfos, each pacing around it with an evil glint in its eye…the werewolf creature was outnumbered and all five wolfos knew it…as did the creature they circled of course. The fairy didn't want to watch the fight that was surely about to take place so she cowered down into her corner and closed her eyes tightly in fear and misery.

Link kept every one of the wolfos that surrounded him in his range of vision. He felt much better now, the wolfos had definitely regenerated his strength and now he had five more of the things just waltz up to him like that…things were definitely looking up.

His thick, luminous fur bristled as he prepared himself to attack, crouching low he gave a menacing growl…he was exceedingly confident he was going to win this battle…so sure that not even five creatures that had become his new favorite food could take him down…

And so the battled began, Link leapt upwards and severed one wolfos' head from its body before it could even move. He ducked a savage swing of a clawed paw and kicked out with his hind legs, catching another wolfos in the side and bowling it over…the blow finished off the pathetic thing off instantly…that and seeing its comrade go down so quickly without a head…

Just three more left and two of those three immediately turned and fled like the cowards they were, but Link didn't let them get away…he made a great leap and came down on their backs and then with his powerful paws, he crushed their skulls against the floor, his sinewy muscles sticking out in this act of great strength. One problem…in doing this, he had left his flank wide open for attack by the last wolfos…

The last wolfos of that pack was a ferocious and war-like beast, upon seeing its enemy turn its back to it, it went in for the perfect attack. In a streak of silver, it was right along side Link clawing and biting away…to bad for it, its attempts on Link were pathetically futile as he turned away from his newly eradicated victims and faced the remaining wolfos and charged at it.

But in mid attack, Link suddenly froze…the lingering taste of blood on his tongue suddenly became repulsive and a sudden human emotion of disgust and also confusion overpowered him. The wolfos grinned devilishly as it saw the turmoil in its opponents eyes and again attacked…but unfortunately for it, the animal Link had become took over at that precise moment and it snagged the wolfos' paw with its teeth as it had gone to swipe away at him again. The wolfos released a howl of pain as its paw was torn viciously from its body. Link chewed on the paw and finished the wolfos off in one last swing of his paw sending the wolfos collapsing to the ground, it would exist in a living state…nevermore…

Now it was Link's turn to give a sly grin. His confidence in himself and his astounding abilities had turned the battle in his favor just as he had expected it to…minus the glitch where his human side broke through for that brief second.

Once done eating his fill from his newly fallen enemies…more like every last edible bite…he caught sight of a glint of light from the corner of his eye. He spotted where this light was emitted from…

The continual glow in the corner he had first come in here for before his meal had attack him, was dimly illuminating a large treasure chest close by. What emitted the glow interested him much more than some stupid wooden box with shiny metal things lining it.

It was just a bright glow of a whitish color that Link padded over to, first seeing the entangled wings and then coming to the realization that this was a fairy…also known as food…

The fairy heard his approach and turned to face him, staring at him sadly with her tear-rimmed eyes full of utter fear, she gave a small squeak of fright when Link barred his teeth at her…but when he gave a low growl and his snout moved in closer to her, she gave vent to a deafening scream…a scream that was heard by Nabooru…

Someone was screaming, a girl is what it sounded like, and that was clear to Nabooru. That someone had to be in trouble and in need of some quick help…her help. Even if she ended up unable to offer help, she knew she should at least check out the situation in case there had been some turn of events, be they good or worse, in this goddess forsaken place. Sliding down the rope, she cautiously limped to the room the scream had come from…and saw the large, black wolf creature cornering a fairy…

Nabooru hastily reached for her scimitars only to find them not in their sheaths…in fact she didn't even remember what she had done with them as she had been too focused on not getting killed. _Aw Shoot… _The wolf creature hadn't seen her just yet luckily so she quickly limped back to the room she had emerged from and scanned it for her scimitars…to find them no where in sight…

She stomped down hard in frustration only to have stomped down on her injured foot and send herself hopping about in pain as well as leaving a bloody footprint to stain the ground…just like everywhere else she had walked since acquiring the ghastly injury.

She had no time to do a thorough search for her weapons right now, if she took any longer an innocent creature would be dead…and with that thought in mind, she re-limped across the hallway and returned to the other room.

…

Link soaked in her screams of fear just as a sponge would water, but then her screams suddenly seemed to trigger something deep inside…like another human emotion…a human emotion of pity as well as one following the lines of, 'what the heck am I doing?' He backed away several feet only back straight into a certain someone and step on a certain injured foot. Link swung around to face this obstacle and focused his azure eyes on Nabooru.

"I do know those eyes…" Nabooru said softly, more to herself than anyone else. "Link…what has happened to you?"

At the mention of his human name, he backed up the other direction whimpering and this time, _almost _crushed the fairy under his hind paws. She gave a squeak like a mouse and hurriedly scurried out of the way of danger.

Nabooru saw the effect that his name had had upon him and so she repeated it, "Link…"

But this time it had a negative effect and the werewolf lunged for her. Her eyes went wide as she barely managed to avoid his attack. Nabooru then saw how helpless the fairy was and scooped it up in her hand before running with all haste by Link, headed towards the vine where she could pull herself and of course the fairy out of Link's attack range.

Link knew what she was up to the moment she practically flew past him with the fairy in her hand…and that's why he only casually walked after her, in no hurry at all…

As he entered the destined room, she was simply standing there waiting for him, vine in hand and with a triumphant smirk on her face, but this time luck was not quite on her side…As she first started to climb up, the vine snapped free from the ceiling and the single door to this room slammed shut and iron bars popped up, eliminating a chance of escape. She was trapped in a room with a werewolf…

An evil gleam sparkled in those clear blue eyes of Link's as he stared the feeble woman down…and then he attacked. But keeping the fairy close to her, she managed to run out of the way and to where she was behind him. A lot of good that did her without a weapon…especially since she had stupidly run herself and the fairy straight into a corner…it was safe to say they were completely trapped as Link turned to face them.

Link's plan had worked perfectly and now here his quarry was…cornered. He closed the gap between them and as he did this, his prey crouched down miserably in that corner and held her hands up screaming as he lunged in with his teeth and claws ready to tear her to shreds, "Stop it, Link!"

He was suddenly forced to the ground by an invisible force and he laid there, pain shooting through his entire body. He howled in agony feeling as if he were the one being torn to shreds like what he had planned to do to the woman…soon that howling became the horrid blood curdling scream of a human suffering through the most intense of pain…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelda ran for all she was worth through out the castle trying to get as much distance between her and Zen as possible…sadly, she knew he was only toying with her…that he could catch her any time he wanted in just the blink of an eye…

Her lavender night gown was torn and made nearly useless as it had become excruciatingly skimpy much to Zen's sick and twisted and enjoyment…

He was angry with her for something, or he was just mad at someone and planning to vent off his steam on her in a most painful way…and that's why she ran…she knew he probably enjoyed a chase, but knowing that Link was indeed alive kept hope burning in her heart and brought out the fierce determination to escape.

Too bad when she rounded the next corner, she flew straight into Zen's waiting arms…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't you just love gore? lol… : )

I worked really hard on this chapter for two days and here I am with hopefully all the mistakes fixed posting it…Five whole pages on Microsoft word in just two days around school time!…y'all should be so proud of me…((sniff)) lol j/k.

Thank you wonderful and even more wonderful reviewers: ) I hope to see the other people reading this become just as wonderful as y'all and actually review. ((hint hint))

Give me a break, give me a break, break me off a piece of that Kit-Kat bar!

-blondie91

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda…nor do I own Kit-Kat bars as much as I love their chocolaty and whatever else is in it taste…lol. I do however own anything I made-up so yup : )


	13. Human Again

**Chapter 13  
****Human Again**

Pain…hadn't he felt this horrible feeling before? His mind was hazy, few thoughts that could be called sensible crossed this clouded mind as Link lay there writhing in agony strewn across the hard floor. Bile rose to his throat as his scream continued and he began feeling sick from the treacherous pain that berated him so…but then after what felt like an eternity…the pain…stopped? Did that mean that he was dead? It had certainly felt like he had been dying…just lying there...He was dead, he just knew it, but the back of his mind called out to him saying that such a thing wasn't so.

"Link, I need you. Please help..." Zelda's voice echoed.

"Zel...da?" Link called out weakly.

"Get up Link, please. I need you..."

Link then found his eyes flickering open in that moment and he bolted upright exclaiming, "Zelda! Zelda, I'm…here…" his disappointment was made clear when he was only greeted by the worried eyes of Nabooru and some infernal glowing thing in her hand.

"The princess is not here…" Nabooru said softly. "But you have been returned to your human form meaning you may continue on your quest to rescue her."

"Human form, what?" Link was confused as he stared down at his torn tunic.

"You don't remember?" Nabooru questioned in surprise.

"He doesn't now, but he will shortly…" the fairy said with unattained glee in her voice.

And right she was, the experience of regaining the previous events that had just recently transpired in Link's prospective was both a horrible and strange experience for him. A sudden jolt of pain shot through his mind, like glass shards ripping through him and then all his senses were numbed as quick images flashed through his mind, his memories returning to him.

Link became pale once he had recollected everything…and glanced at Nabooru's foot, "I'm…sorry…"

"It's not your fault, just forget about it," Nabooru said shrugging it off.

Suddenly the distinguished sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway right outside the barred door reached their ears.

"Um…don't you think it would be smart to get outta here?" the fairy spoke up.

"Maybe, but how?"

"Untangle my wings and I'll show you."

"How do we know to trust you; that you won't fly off and leave us here?" Link questioned suspiciously.

"You're just gonna hafta trust me cuz worm head, who's obviously out there, is a powerful sorceress and I don't see no weapons lyin' around that could counteract her!" the fairy snapped.

Nabooru obliged and quickly untangled the fairy's wings. The fairy took a few steps away and fluttered her wings to get the movement back in them and then she was off, flying above their heads.

In no time, the fairy had loosened a vine and let an end drop down to them…

"Hurry up and climb!" she called out.

Just as the words left her mouth, the bars on the door suddenly disappeared and the door swung open…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was unbelievably short and I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait for this piece of crap chapter…I'm just starting to lose my inspiration and I frantically worked to get this chapter done cuz I don't live with my mom so visitation rights blah blah blah and I'm gonna be with her for a little while through this Sunday...and so that equals no computer access for those few days...meaning that'll add a longer waiting period before my next update...maybe if there are a bunch of reviews I'll suddenly get my inspiration back and be able to whip up a chapter when I get back!((hint hint))

Thank you my awesome reviewers and a happy Thanksgiving to everyone!

And a special thank you to Jupiter-Lightning, without her I wouldn't have even gotten this much written: )

-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own the Legend of Zelda…((sigh)) But all made-ups in this fic are mine so yeah…


	14. My Dear Boy

**Chapter 14  
My Dear Boy…**

Empty black eye sockets, head crawling with worms, torn red evening gown…the decomposed woman and all her hideousness stood in the now open doorway before them. Nabooru's eyes widened and she had to forcefully stop herself from emitting a scream of disgust. She went into immediate action and took the vine in her hands as she began to quickly ascend up it.

"You too boy, hurry now!" the fairy shrieked.

Link wanted to move and climb up that vine, away from the reaches of the black abysses that acted as the woman's eyes…but he found himself paralyzed, rooted to the spot.

"Come to me my dear boy," the decomposed woman hissed. Link found himself taking a step forward without his consent in the matter. "Yes, that's it," she cooed.

"Link you idiot!" Nabooru snapped.

Link only found himself taking yet another step towards the woman against his will. Being controlled could definitely be called rather unpleasant, it was as if his will power had been sucked dry as he was forcefully made to walk towards the decomposed woman.

Meanwhile, Nabooru and the fairy somehow slipped out of the room totally undetected as Link was being used as a monkey…er distraction.

"That's it my boy…come to me…" As Link approached her, a twisted smile crossed her face as her lipless mouth spread wide. "You must be tired…sleep is the only cure for that…Sleep my dear…sleep the endless sleep in which you will never wake up from…"

Link then found his eyelids flickering shut as the woman whispered to him…just before the accursed sleep overcame him, there was suddenly an unnatural shriek emitted by the woman and Link was immediately snatched away from the realms of sleep and her control as he staggered away several paces to greaten the distance between himself and that vile and despicable creature that was grotesque in every way.

Nabooru's scream was then heard as she had smashed a rock into the woman's head, who had only retaliated by sending Nabooru flying into a wall someway or another…

"These people have done you no harm, Terra…you should allow them to leave in peace!" the fairy snapped at the decomposed woman…whose apparent name was Terra.

"But they have entered the land of the dead! It would not be pleasing to the dead souls that haunt this place to let them go!" Terra hissed in return. Where she had been struck in the head, sickening black puss oozed out where her head caved inward…Link wasn't happy at all that his sight had returned from being hazy to see such a ghastly thing.

Terra seemed to just notice the puss as it dribbled down her forehead and she gave a high pitched wail, "What have you done to my beautiful complexion?" and with that, she vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Link tottered over to Nabooru and helped her up, the fairy flew down to them both and stifled a giggle, "You sure showed her, that oughtta keep 'er busy for a while."

"She thinks she has a beautiful complexion?" Nabooru asked with a laugh.

"That would be called heck no…" Link muttered, rubbing his forehead as the sensation of being controlled still seemed to linger a little bit. "What exactly happened?"

"We snuck out simple as that, I came up and gave that witch a slight bop on the head and then the next thing I know, I'm eatin' wall."

"Are you ok?" Link asked.

"Yeah…I think I'll be fine…just as soon as the room stops spinning…" Nabooru muttered.

"Terra will be back soon, we need to get movin'…" the fairy piped up.

"You're right. By the way, what can we call you?...And how do you know that freak of nature's name?" Link queried.

"I'm called Vera…Terra is distantly related to me…that's all you need to know despite the fact that that may seem strange." she explained bluntly as she flew out the door not waiting for Link and Nabooru to get their say in. "I already know your names!" she called back.

Link and Nabooru quickly hurried after her and out into the hallway, Vera's light disappeared around the next bend and that's when Link and Nabooru were struck from behind…

A massive paw nailed them each on the back and sent them each sprawling…

Link abruptly stood, but Nabooru wasn't quite so fast…they both turned to face the creature Link had previously been as it loomed up before them…the creature from Link's nightmare. And then to add on to their problem, more crap happened in that moment…

Zen's all too familiar maniacal laughter suddenly echoed around them followed by Zelda's shrill scream of agony…and then his creatures appeared, summoned to destroy them…

xxxxxxxxx

"My blasted mother obviously led him in the direction of this temple for a reason and I'm gonna make sure Terra can't fail me…" Zen ranted to himself and the unconscious form of Princess Zelda slumped over on the floor. …

xxxxxxxxx

Surrounded…that's the single word that could be said to easily describe their predicament. And every creature that surrounded them no matter how huge or not so huge they were, had lethal claws and abnormally sharp fangs prepared to shred their bodies to a bloody pulp.

Link gulped visibly as his mind raced trying to formulate a plan…but a plan did not come to him unfortunately and any minute now, he knew the ravenous wolf thing and Zen's creatures would attack…and inevitably rip them apart…

"Running sound like a good idea to you?" Nabooru whispered.

"How the heck would be do that? We're blocked in on all sides?" Link questioned also in a whisper.

"I'm sure you're agile enough to get by them, I can't do much with my foot the way it is though…"

"What? Are you saying you want me to leave you here amidst all this!"

"I'll be fine…just go find yourself a weapon and maybe check out that treasure chest in that room I can see from here…"

"But Nabooru---…"

"No buts, just go!"

Link regretfully complied as he braced himself to get past all these things…the wolf thing's eyes however stared into his own and seemed to suck the courage from him for no reason at all as it prepared itself for a charge, its nostrils flaring as it breathed heavily.

Link then changed direction and dashed forward the opposite way, gaining a great amount of speed in such a short distance. In one quick push off the ground, he front flipped up into the air and then came down hard on the heads of some of Zen's creatures. He ran across this sea of heads, making sure to pound down on each as hard as he could possibly do it with out falling. He soon reached the other side, outside the ring of enemies.

He cast one last regretful look back at Nabooru who only mouthed 'go.' Still none of the creatures had attacked, astonishing as it was, but Link had a feeling such odd behavior as this wouldn't last much longer. As much as he despised the thought of leaving Nabooru to fend for herself without any apparent weapon, she told him again to go…to go find weapons was what he intended to do and he intended to find these weapons fast.

He ran into the room with the leftover wolfos carcasses only to be overpowered by an awful stench as he slammed the door shut and leaned back against it trying to get his bearings straight…of course it didn't help when several of Zen's creature's claws pierced straight through the door, nearly slicing his head open in the process.

He immediately jumped away…more and more of the creature's claws ripped through it in an attempt to break the door down…their antics really makes a person wonder if those stupid things had ever heard of a doorknob…or they were bored and found breaking things to be highly amusing.

The door gave a violent shudder as something large slammed against it, Link assumed it to be the wolf creature. The good news was if the creatures were going after him then Nabooru would be safe for the time being, the bad news was…the creatures were going after him!

Link nearly tripped over something but managed to catch himself as he staggered back a few paces…only to find himself almost to the point of throwing up upon seeing what exactly the object was he had stumbled over. It was indeed the remains of one of the wolfos he had devoured in his previous form…crusted with dried blood with all manner of bugs already scavenging over it for the tastiest bits.

This wasn't the only leftovers of wolfos and Link _did _throw up in that moment only…not what you would call human 'throw up'…more like hairballs…nasty…wads…of…black…hair…

Once he recovered from this, the ever presence of the door continuing to be shredded brought him back to focusing on his task at hand. He went straight to the treasure chest that rested against the wall; in the precise same spot he had seen it in as a werewolf. He cautiously opened it, wary of it possibly being some sort of trap. When nothing happened he took a look inside to find a pair of gauntlets laying there on the bottom. He knelt down to pick them up and take a closer look.

The gloves were reddish in color and held the triforce _symbol _on the back of the left hand…one would think these had been made just for him if it wasn't for the little fact that it was the power piece that was bold…but then again it was a huge possibility considering the fact that when he slipped them on they fit perfectly…but what could he do with a pair of gloves…?

There was a sudden giggle that broke the silence he had not even realized had come to be until now. Before he could even think of turning to see who was in the room with him, the next thing he knew he was sent pitching forward head first into the treasure chest.

He hadn't even fully comprehended what was going on, but he knew enough to know that he should have been knocked senseless by this point someway or another yet here he was still falling…falling towards what was still the bottom of a chest…but then before his very eyes it morphed into tiled floor . He curled up into a ball and rolled when he hit the ground to create as minimal of damage as possible.

He pushed himself up and looked about in total confusion…he was in the Temple of Time? But…how the heck did he wind up here?

Link gave a short scream of surprise as a little girl popped up beside him out of nowhere.

"Golly, you sissy boy! For bein' the Hero of Time, you sure are pretty wimpy," the girl giggled as she teased him. She appeared to be about the age of ten, thick waves of abnormally colored blue hair rippled past her small waist, and her childish deep blue eyes that could be called even bluer than blue bored into him with such childlike innocence. Her pale skin seemed to radiate from some unseen light and just like her hair and eyes, she was dressed in…well, blue.

"Uh…who are…you?" Link asked timidly, slightly annoyed by her teasing.

"Why I'm Nayru…or goddess of wisdom as some people call me but anyways, that's not important."

Link's mouth immediately went into the action of hanging agape and his own set of blue eyes widened in shock.

"Might wanna shut that mouth of yours before a bug flies in," she giggled yet again as she skipped away and went pass the stand that had once held the spiritual stones in another time. "Now tell me what are you doin' without your sword or shield, huh huh huh?"

"My sword kinda disappeared and I prefer to travel light without a shield…" Link explained bluntly, his shock had faded more into disbelief that this was the goddess of wisdom…or at least a form she had taken to come here…

"Blah blah blah, boring! Your sword is right through this door silly!" she exclaimed right as she somehow walked right through the Door of Time.

"What?" Link was left dumbfounded for a moment as he walked up to the Door of Time and just stood there staring blankly at the spot she had been in a moment ago.

"You really are one silly boy, come on slow poke!" Nayru's voice echoed all around him.

Link placed his hands against the door trying to figure out how the heck he would be able to join her when the wall suddenly gave way…well more like he passed through it as Nayru had…just not quite as gracefully as he ended up sprawled out on the other side.

"You're funny…" Nayru said taking his arm into her small hands and struggling to pull him up.

Link stood and Nayru trotted up to the Pedestal of Time where the master sword rested in all its magnificence, a ray of light illuminating it to stand out from the dark corners of the bland room.

"Come over here!" Nayru snapped impatiently, hands on hips as she pierced him with that gaze of hers. "The power gauntlets you now wear are a gift from my sister and this sword is my gift to you!" she exclaimed cheerily. "Go on, take it!"

"Nothing bad will happen?" Link queried, cautiously placing his hands around the hilt that felt comfortable within his grasp.

"Nope, the king of stupid won't escape and time will not be altered in any way!" she grinned.

"King of stupid? That certainly sounds like a good name for 'im," Link couldn't help but laugh. He took a deep breath to calm his bouncing nerves as he withdrew the sword from its pedestal.

When nothing happened, Link breathed a huge sigh of relief and this only received another giggle from Nayru, "Told ya so, dufus!"

"Yeah…ya did…heh…"

"Got that right, now for a shield…" Nayru then went into deep thought as she pondered over such an object. "I've got it!" she then exclaimed.

She blinked and Link practically jumped from surprise as a shield suddenly appeared in his hand…the center was a dark blue, darker than the darkest depth of the sea, and as it stretched further out, it became lighter and lighter with the very edges as light blue as the sky.

"Uh…thanks?" Link said slowly. "But doesn't it look kinda…girly?"

"No! Of course not, you better be happy with what you get so hmph, how rude." she huffed.

"Sorry…but why…why are you doing this?"

"Din interfered with worldly matters so that means I should getta help too!" she said joyfully but then she soon became grim and unbecoming of her peppy manner, "I must go now, good luck on your quest...!"

Link felt himself being pulled backwards by some invisible force and the room was beginning to fade away. Just before the room completely faded away from his view, he saw Nayru morph back to her goddess form, no longer a child, and then disappear from sight along with the rest of the room.

In no time, he was returned to standing in front of the treasure chest within the Moon Temple…the master sword and Nayru's shield had already been strapped across his back in the manner he liked to wear it somehow…talk about convenient…

He stared down at the gauntlets on his hands, "Power gauntlets huh?" he said aloud to himself but then a certain thought came to him…so far two out of the three goddesses who had created Hyrule had aided him someway or another, yet the one he had once possessed the triforce piece for had not made their presence known to him in the least bit…in fact he had felt his courage dying down…but maybe that could be blamed on not previously having a sword at hand when things got rough?

He didn't ponder any of these thoughts long as urgent thoughts of Nabooru came sweeping across his mind of the dire situation she was possibly in. He immediately turned and ran to aid her…he didn't even have to open the door as it was so battered that it crashed down before him and he was able to run right over it and out into the hallway, drawing the master sword and ready for an intense battle.

What he saw however, was an empty hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I decided to portray Nayru as a child in the worldly realm thing cuz a lot of times children seem to know and see more things than adults…so I hope you liked this chapter…yup…

Thank you so much reviewers! I have an important message for you guys: Since I don't like the system this site has set up for reviewer replies you may view replies starting at chapter 13 for this fic at www(dot)journals(dot)aol(dot)com/blondiegirl2991/FanfictionWriter/ so yeah…be sure to check it out and be sure to read the subject line and look for your user name: )

-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Legend of Zelda…blah blah blah…lol.


	15. They Got Smart

**Chapter 15  
****They Got Smart…**

_Gone…how…how can…_ Link's mind couldn't even complete a single thought as he stared about him in utter bewilderment.

He searched the ground for bloodshed, besides the bloody footprints from Nabooru's wounded foot, there was not a single trace to show that any sort of slaughter had taken place while he had been gone…

Suddenly he was bombarded by a flying glow ball as it flew into him.

"Hey, there you are!" it was Vera of course… "What the heck are you doing? Where's your friend?"

"What do you think I'm tryin' to figure out?" he snapped in return.

"EEP! Too loud!" she screeched holding her ears with her delicate hands.

"Oops…sorry…" he said apologetically in a much quieter tone.

"How can your friend be gone?...I wasn't that far ahead…" Vera said, changing the subject as if nothing had just happened.

"That's what I wanna know and you're gonna help me find her!" Link then went on to select a random direction to go in and set off, being sure to keep his footsteps light and soundless as the shadows around him.

"Oh sure, just walk off and leave me here! That's just plain rude and do you even know where the heck you're going?"

"Nope," he stated rather simply.

"What kinda idiot are you?" she voiced this rhetorical question aloud as she flew off after him.

"One of a kind," he stated not hesitating with this answer one bit despite Vera's demeaning manner.

It wasn't long before they heard voices…well more like nonintellectual grunts and growls…

"Sounds like we're headed in the right direction…" Link muttered, being sure to keep his voice to a soft level.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Vera gritted out bitterly.

It just so happened that when Link picked out a door from the hallway they were currently headed down, he opened it to find what he was looking for…

There in the room were Zen's creatures, the giant wolf creature, and a peeved looking Nabooru bound up and gagged amidst all this. Now was the time to devise a plan as Vera had suggested…too bad the creatures had spotted him…partially due to the irritating fairy light hovering above him in this dark haven of death…

The room then filled with an eerie silence as empty eye sockets and hungry yellow eyes pierced into him. However this silence didn't last long and Zen's creatures suddenly gave vent to a chilling cry…a war cry perhaps? The wolf creature chorused along with them in an overpowering howl.

"That doesn't sound good…" Vera annoyingly stated the obvious.

Link just rolled his eyes before drawing the master sword out in a quick movement of his hand and dropped in a well favored battle stance of his. He was out numbered big time, but he was very determined and believed this great volume of determination would lead him to victory against uneven odds such as these…

The battle cries came to an abrupt halt as one of the creature stepped up to the tied up Nabooru…she gave it an angry glare but was unable to do or say anything.

The creature then proceeded to scream at him in some unknown dialect…Link just gave it a blank look, totally confused by what the heck it was attempting to tell him. When the creature saw this, it agitatedly stomped its foot down…but then it managed to think up a simpler way to communicate to this boy whom it thought to be a total idiot.

It crouched down in a pathetic imitation of Link and held its left claws out as Link did his sword…Vera burst out laughing at its antics but there was still more 'entertainment' to come. It dropped its _sword _to the ground and then held its other set of claws to the point on Nabooru's chest it would go straight through her heart and did a motion in pretend as if it was stabbing her.

Link perfectly understood what it was trying to tell him, "Drop your weapon or she dies." Yet he was also slightly puzzled how it had been so…smart to be able to do something like that.

If things were different and less of a mess, Link just might have cracked a smile or even have laughed along with Vera because of the way this thing was showing him what it wanted...but things were not so, especially since Nabooru's life was on the line.

Link straightened from his battle stance, however he did not drop his sword. This angered the creature...although it's buddies seemed as if they could care less, they had even advanced a bit towards Link, hunger dancing in their eyes...er, lack of eyes. It was quite strange to see the wolf creature acting as they did and actually cooperating with these things...

The creature next to be Nabooru who just had to be the ring leader of this raggedy bunch broke out screeching at them and every last one of the creatures sauntered back guiltily. Then the apparent ring leader made the threatening gesture to Nabooru again...who looked even more hacked off by this turn of events.

Link bit his lip thoughtfully…it was all too obvious that once he dropped his sword there would be nothing to stop them from attacking an unarmed prey…but he couldn't sacrifice Nabooru for his own well being…After all, she was the one in immediate danger at the moment…and luckily, a plan had finally come to him.

Link set the sword down on the ground and stepped back a pace. His prediction did indeed prove true…the masses of the creatures charged towards him, the ring leader even shoved Nabooru aside and joined them in their mad rush to get at him. Link moved like lightning and snatched his sword up before meeting their charge and going into hacking mode. There were so many of the smaller creatures that the large wolf creature was unable to get around them and get to Link…which was quite lucky for him…that thing could definitely do a lot of damage no matter what Link could have done to try and defend himself.

Numerous claw wounds formed on Link's body throughout this battle but he fought on…with no help from Vera whatsoever as she just hovered high above their heads. It seemed that each time he felled several of the creatures, about ten more would appear out of nowhere and take its place. Zen must have been really intent on killing him…apparently all humor to Zen had been lost over the situation and Link was no use to him any more…nothing but a thorn in his side that needed to be removed…

Link eventually made his way to Nabooru and yanked the gag from her mouth before taking a short amount of time to cut through the rest of her bonds.

"Thanks…" she said rubbing the life back into her sleeping limbs. "But that was some idiotic stunt you pulled back there…"

"I try my hardest," Link bluntly replied in a sarcastic manner.

The creatures didn't bleed blood…at least not crimson blood…more along the lines of nasty dark green and black 'blood' that spewed all over the place…especially when one of their heads went flying off by just one swing of the master sword.

Nabooru stayed very close to Link as best she could since there was nothing she could really do to help…except help herself by avoiding being struck by the infernal claws flying here and there.

Link soon got the both of them back to the entranceway before he slammed the door in the creatures faces…well...that's what he had intended to do at least. At the moment he had tried to close the door, the wolf creature had finally gotten through to him and caught the door with its hefty front paws before he was able to shut it all the way. It gave one powerful shove and sent Link flying backwards into Nabooru and the two crashed to the ground…

Link abruptly stood and jerked Nabooru up before turning and running, dragging her behind him…he didn't exactly feel like facing such a monster of a thing at the moment…

"The only way to get out of here safely is for _you_ to defeat Terra…" Nabooru stated breathlessly.

"I kinda figured that…" Link replied in a voice that didn't sound the least bit excited.

"And by the look of such a heavily adorned door…I bet she's in there and you'll be facing her quite soon…" Nabooru spoke of the door they were heading directly towards.

"Well come on then!" Link put on an extra burst of speed and it took all of Nabooru's concentration not to trip and fall as he pulled her along at such a fast pace. The sound of the wolf creature's heavy footsteps resounded out from closely behind them as Link jerked the decorated door open before pulling Nabooru inside after him and allowing it to slam shut…

"Wait a minute…where's…Vera?" Link asked, just now remembering the small fairy.

To his surprise, she came flying out of his hat…which had amazingly not fallen off through all that he had just been through…

"I'm shocked you didn't notice me fly in there…it was easier than tryin' to fly after you at the speed you were goin' and my wings needed a break…" she muttered. "And I bet you forgot completely about me!"

"Heh heh…maybe…" he replied sheepishly.

Iron bars suddenly sprang up in front of the door behind them and there was an evil cackle that echoed all around the room…Link turned to face any new danger that lay ahead…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

((cringe)) Ugh...that chapter was DEFINITELY not my best...blech blech blech...but I'd rather hear what you wonderful people think so don't forget to review : )

Reviewer replies may be viewed by clicking the homepage icon on my profile page...yup! Be sure to check that out if you reviewed last chapter. Thank you my incredible reviewers so very much!  
-blondie91

**Disclaimer: **I'm lazy...see the previous chapters if you want one of these...lol.


	16. Ensnared

******Chapter 16****  
********Ensnared**

Link turned to see Terra, standing there in all her hideousness. "So I see you made it this far...well don't get your hopes up because you won't be getting much further," her lipless mouth twisted into a horrendous smirk.

"Oh we'll see about that..." Link muttered, gripping the master sword tightly in his hand.

Terra gave vent to a chilling laughter, so chilling that it seemed to freeze the very core of his being. "You don't understand my boy...the Moon Temple is my domain and here I have ultimate power over all!"

"Well not over me!" Link spat back, taking confident steps towards her.

Terra gave a sly grin and then Link heard a small 'mmph' emitted from behind him...he turned to see Nabooru slumped over on the ground and Vera lying next to her with her light shining dimly.

"What did you do to them?" Link exclaimed, his eyes boring into those empty sockets of Terra's, searching for answers.

"Oh don't worry...you'll be joining them soon...hahahahaha!" she laughed mirthlessly, the bones of her decayed body rattled together in a sickening way.

Her laughter soon became faint to Link's ears as an all too sudden sharp pain ricochet across his mind and darkness began to take over...

"Have a nice sleep..." and that was the last thing Link heard before he lost all consciousness...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ow..." Link moaned groggily as he finally came to a while later.

His eyelids fluttered open to where he found himself strewn out on a cold and dusty stone floor, a very dim light illuminating few things around him. At first he felt stiff and almost paralyzed as he found himself unable to move as if he had not done so for a very long time...but soon the gift of movement came back to his body and he pushed himself up...the room spun for a few seconds as all the blood rushed from his head.

"Where am I?" he voiced this question aloud as he gazed about taking in his bland surroundings. He was surrounded by stone walls and many different passageways that branched off in different directions...almost like some sort of maze...but then again...what had last happened to him? Maybe that could explain where he was...?

...Nothing came to him...nothing at all...he remembered...seeing Terra...but that was it...nothing that could explain what had happened to him that would be reasoning as to why he was here...

He groped for the master sword he knew should have been strapped to his back...but it wasn't there!...he growled bitterly in frustration...yet again he had been left without a dang sword! Even the shield was gone...he was left without any sort of weapon...Well, he still had those 'power' gauntlets...A lot of good that did him...

Link sighed and decided the best way to get out of this mess was to pick a direction and set out in it...of course to also be wary of his surroundings along the way. And this was what he did...he attempted to pick the least sinister looking one but they all looked basically the same...creepy shadows dancing on the walls in the dim light that was cast from some unknown source, mist that clung low to the floor...all options definitely looked pretty sinister…so he just picked the one on the right and went with it.

He treaded along carefully, his footsteps light and soundless, extreme caution guiding him.

Now that he was headed in this direction, Link could only hope that it would end up free of danger...

For what felt like hours, he stalked along, having to make many more hasty decisions on which way to take as there were just so many twists and turns. So far the going had been pretty ok, just filled with the long and tedious task of walking. At a time like this without anything to really focus on, he began to wonder what had become of his food sack...he had never recalled having it on his person throughout the recent events that he could remember...but things had been way too hectic to think of food. He hadn't eaten since he had left the Gerudo Fortress...who knew how long ago that had been?

Little did he know, he was _indeed_ wandering within a maze, a very large one at that. One that would take a person who actually knew the way at least twenty-four hours...but who knew how long it could take a lost person such as himself to get through it...? Unknown to him, this maze was filled with many perils...enormous creatures that possessed an even greater than Link's own...and he just so happened to be headed directly towards one of these creatures with the route he was taking...it wouldn't be long now before he would surely come upon it.

The deathly still silence that this place seemed to acquire bothered Link quite a bit. For one thing, if he were to make a single false step and kick free a loose stone, he feared the noise would alert someone...or something.

To make matters worse, Link was beginning to feel fatigued; the hunger he felt was starting to drive him crazy...especially when thoughts of all that good food he craved for popped into his head...

For a brief moment these thoughts of food were whipped away from his head when he froze, a sudden large thump that shook the very ground beneath him echoed through his pointed ears, causing him to freeze on the spot in mid-step. He waited in this uncomfortable position for several minutes. When nothing did end up happening, he continued on his silent way forward. If he did not keep moving, he feared he would faint from exhaustion and the current lack of something to at least snack on.

It then came all too suddenly...the next turn he rounded, he abruptly found his boot stuck to the floor somehow and he was pitched forward by this all too sudden change in movement and the surprise of such an unexpected thing happening...he was pitched forward straight into a white sticky substance strung up in an intricate pattern between the two narrow walls of this passage way...suspiciously looking like an overly large spider web...the boot that had stuck was left sticking to the floor and now he only wore one shoe.

Link gave a groan of dismay as he struggled to get up but found that he couldn't. The white substance was sticking to him and the more he struggled, the more entangled he became...Of course this little fact hadn't quite cross his mind yet as he did not give up his efforts to get free. That is until he heard that loud thump again...Once again he froze, but then after a brief moment, he only redoubled his efforts.

Another thump resounded around him...and then another followed by another.

Then many more loud thumps sounded out, following one after the other in rapid succession. Something was coming and that something sounded like it was pretty big. Link's struggles had become frantic, pure adrenaline surged through his body, the only thing that was keeping him pumped into action. Now was the time he needed to break free.

Luckily for him, he discovered why the gauntlets he wore had a special title attached to their name...

His mind being on frantic mode actually did come in handy for something... In an effort to try and break free, his hands gripped around some of the substance and when he pulled...it actually broke the substance apart!

Hope shot through him and after a few vital seconds of ripping and tearing away at what had ensnared him, he was free! He crawled away from the web, cutting a rather funny figure as the white substance had still stuck to his body even when having broken free. He looked as if he had attempted to mummify himself and had done a horrible job at it. ...The thumping was much closer now, sounding distinctly like multiple footsteps.

Link determinably pushed himself up, each step he took, his feet stuck to the floor making him have to forcefully pick them up and trudge along at an unfortunately slow speed. He snatched his boot up and managed to slip it back on.

The thumping sound seemed to have reached the point of being too close for comfort...its echo in Link's ears sounded like the quick and hard beat of a drum, striking out a call for death. Then Link heard something from right behind him and that was all it took. Without even glancing back over his shoulder, he took off running...well, more like the closest he was able to get to the point of running…

Upon rounding the next corner, luck struck him again. He found a small break in the wall...an ideal place to hide. He wedged himself into it, getting as far back and the deepest into the shadows that he possibly could. ...the thought that he might get stuck in there with all the sticky stuff he was covered in never once crossed his mind, it seemed all rationalism was gone from his head...he just wanted to get away from the thumper.

He wasn't kept waiting for long...the thumping suddenly came to an abrupt stop...as if something was looking around for him...too bad for it, he was intent of staying silent and unnoticeable to leave them doing just the opposite of that.

The thumping eventually picked up again, but much more slowly...the something taking slow, cautious steps. Link's plan was to wait it out; surely whatever it was would get bored of looking for him...at least that's what he hoped anyways. The next thing to pass through his thin line of vision was something that shocked him horribly...

His first thought was of Ghoma, the monster that had infected the Great Deku Tree back at the beginning of the quest where he had earned the title Hero of Time...but this thing was bigger..._much _bigger.

A giant spider…that was what had built the web that had ensnared him...and his fierce struggles had to have only alerted it...telling it that something big had gotten caught in its web. And that was what was in front of him now. This thing towered over him as well as if the length of three men were to be added on top his shoulders by far, it's long and hairy black legs were thick and the producers of that thumping sound. Eight beady eyes decorated the front of its grotesque face, resting above a cavernous mouth with a tad bit of what looked to be drool oozing out the side...but did spiders drool? Link had seen a tarantula before and this is had to be at least somewhat of the type of spider this thing was...besides the point that it was a heck of a lot bigger.

It didn't appear to have seen him, and he sure hoped that it wouldn't as it continued slowly pass his hiding spot. Silence was definitely looking pretty golden to Link at that moment.

The freak of nature eventually passed and Link fought the urge to breathe a huge sigh of relief, he wasn't going anywhere or doing anything until he was sure that thing was gone and far out of hearing range...except something happened that kind of blew the chance of the spider reaching a safe distance away from him...the spider was actually just around the next bend when it happened...

Link's stomach growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffhangers…don't ya just love 'em? lol. Call me mean, cruel, or heartless but I just enjoy leavin' those at the end of most of my chapters…as I'm sure you've noticed…lol :P

I hope you liked that chapter…I certainly enjoyed writing it : ) And a super big thank you to all my fantastic reviewers, y'all rock so much : ) Reviewer replies may be viewed by clicking the homepage icon on my profile page.

-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda…Made-up stuff in this fic would be mine however…yeah…lol.


	17. Final Battle: Nightmare

**Chapter 17  
****Final Battle: Nightmare**

In that horrible moment, the eight eyes of the spider were suddenly upon Link, piercing through him with a savage hunger.

…He was safe…for now…the spider was too big to squeeze into the crevice he currently occupied…but that could be easily changed and that's just what it began working at…banging it's long spindly legs against the upper sides as it tried to break free a large opening big enough to reach him.

That's when it hit him…and I'm not just talking about the small rock the spider had kicked down onto Link's head…Link actually had an idea of where he was and he remembered somewhat how he had wound up here…

He was trapped in a dream...that just had to be why, and this freak of nature before him was just another one of Terra's monstrosities! This fact was quite clear to him, it had to explain why he had once again been left weaponless...that Terra had underestimated the gauntlets he wore to be anything of use just as he had.

It was pretty safe to say that the spider had him pinned in, but Link was definitely not going down without a fight...he just had to get to where he'd be able to fight... Link tried separating himself from the back wall only to have it end in no gain on his part whatsoever. You see, he was just a little bit on the stuck side...The resonating pounding in front of him wasn't helping at all as it send multitudes of rubble cascading onto him, bit by bit. He couldn't help but fix his gaze on the large crack forming on the ceiling where it threatened to give way.

Time was running short and he needed to do something…and fast.

Exerting all his strength, he pushed himself forward, breaking free from his prison…only to topple outward right into one of the many legs of the spider…

_Not good, not good! _Link rolled to the side just as that same leg prepared to crush him beneath it.

It took effort, but he was finally up on his feet and at a small distance away from the spider that now turned to face him.

Link was rather pissed at this turn of events…here he was once again facing such an atrocious creature without a sword…but then again, this time he had something else, something he felt could definitely be made useful…he had Power Gauntlets!

As the spider lunged for him, greedy for food, Link braced himself and threw a fist straight into where he had aimed at the side of the face…only when the spider met his fist, it had turned its head slightly to the left, and Link's fist met eyeball.

His fist, having had its punching power enhanced by the gauntlets, smashed right into one of its eyes, shattering it and sending vile eye liquid gushing onto him, covering him head to toe.

Link cringed and staggered backwards, the creature's shrieks echoing through his head. Maybe the gauntlets wouldn't turn out so useful after all, especially since he wasn't so excited about trying that again. He hurriedly spat out some of the eye guts that had found its way into his mouth, but the despicable and sickening taste still chose to linger on his tongue, nearly making him wretch in disgust.

The spider angrily struck out at him with one of its powerful legs, striking a terrible blow to Link's side and sending him crashing down to the floor. Before he was given a chance to respond to such a blow, it struck him again…and again.

Link forced himself to stand, slipping along the way because of the eyeball crap that obviously still covered him, and was eventually up, his gaze fixed on the giant spider…he had to do something, but what?

Link made his decision, much as he didn't like the option, but it was the only way. Seeing as how he was already covered in the sickening substance, he was going to try what he had done once again, and again and again until the spider was as good as dead. He ended up facing one problem however…the spider wasn't going to allow him to do so willingly.

When he took to swinging his fist at it again, the spider moved its gargantuan body aside with a mighty leap and a vicious hiss, quickly ascending up the wall and onto the ceiling above.

Link couldn't help but smirk at this action as he watched the crack in the ceiling become longer and wider, its tension stretching as the added weight of the overgrown spider weighed down upon it. Then he breathed a sigh of relief as the ceiling finally began falling apart, a large chunk falling and taking the spider down to earth with it. The spider had time to give one more shriek before it hit the ground…followed by the chunk of ceiling that smashed it into one big pile of spider guts.

_Web and eyeball crap…wow…things can't get any better… _Link thought to himself sarcastically as he plodded off, afraid the spider would miraculously come back to life.

It wasn't long before Link's traveling along through the maze once again became a tedious task…and he was still hungry.

_Oh Zelda…I miss you… _Link couldn't help but think, oh how he longed to be with her again. _Screw Zen…if he wasn't here I could be with you…but if I hadn't lied he probably wouldn't be here…_

So wrapped up within his thoughts of Zelda, Link found himself crashing into a wall that had suddenly loomed up in front of him. He shook himself from such abruptness and his eyes darted around only to find that he had reached a dead end…He sighed heavily and turned to walk part way back the route he had come to get here and then picked a different and new direction. At least he hoped it was new to him…it was hard to really tell much with everything pretty much looking the same.

"Ssss…" came a vibrant, but low hiss.

Link momentarily froze, "W-who's there?" he called out.

The hiss sounded again and was then followed by silence, deep utter silence. Link stepped back as he was now at an intersection, afraid something would possibly jump out at him. An odd sound then proceeded to reach his ears, sounding like something…sliding along a hard surface? The sound was faint, but Link's ears were very acute and Link's ears had picked up the noise. Something was out there very near to him, that much Link was convinced of…but what?

Link wasn't about to wait on anything to get him, he was going to take his chances and run. If there was something within this pestering maze even bigger and worse than the spider, he didn't feel necessarily up to it…especially since he was still covered with the sickening remnants of his last battle.

Whether he liked it or not, Link wasn't going to have things his way…

Before Link even had a chance to calm his bouncing nerves, something suddenly bulldozed into him…and that something was a snake…a very big snake.

Link's eyes widened in shock as he was sent flying into a nearby wall, unbelievably leaving a small dent in the stone as his body slipped limply down onto the floor. Pain echoed through every limb in his body as he struggled to stand, his body protested to this course of action loudly but he finally managed to do it…Regrettably, such a 'great' accomplishment on his part only made things worse.

Before him was a snake. Just as the spider, this thing was a freak of nature. Its body was silver with black stripes tracing along it, it was impossible to tell just how long the snake was as the rest of its huge body curved around the next bend, its large head rested directly in front of Link, its tongue flicking in and out. The snake possessed the normal snake type eye, large and yellow…holding death in its ravenous gaze, a gaze that currently held Link hypnotized.

The feeling of being held under control came over Link and he found himself swaying with the bobbing head of the snake, his thoughts telling him to run away went unheeded by the rest of his body. Closer and closer the massive snake inched, the tips of its forked tongue now touching Link, unfazed by the gunk he was covered in and not sticking to the remainder of web left on him.

_You nitwit, the Master Sword is yours by right! Summon the dang thing, you are its lord and it will come! _a sharp voice suddenly rang through his head, sounding familiarly like the childish Nayru…

This voice just happened to break the hypnotic stare Link had been locked in with the snake and he turned and dashed around the next turn before it could realize what had happened. His mind raced as he contemplated over how the heck he was supposed to follow the advice given to him. _Summon the Master Sword? How the heck does she expect me to do that? It's not like I have magic pow--…_

Totally forgetting about the snake, Link froze. How the heck had he forgotten! Reaching into his pocket and feeling around the ocarina that still resided there, he grabbed the three crystals, Din's Fire, Nayru's Love, and Farore's Wind. It would have certainly come in handy if he had remembered these things earlier...

Now to summon his sword…

"Uh…oh Master Sword, come here…?" Link tried feeling like an idiot. …nothing happened…at first that is.

The Master Sword suddenly appeared in his hand, startling him on top of the fact that the snake had recovered from surprise and was now barreling towards him with its long fangs glittering as they stretched towards him.

Link abruptly went into action and first threw down Din's Fire, and then charged forward into the inferno that he was confident would do no harm to him. Link skipped nimbly to the side, his confidence building with the mere knowledge that he finally had his weapons…back. In one swift movement, he swung his sword in a downward chop and it struck true. Then again, it was kind of hard to miss when the thing was that big…

Blood spewed everywhere and the snake turned it's head on him and hissed, many of its silver scales blackened by Din's Fire and it was now the 'proud' owner of a burnt smell. Like a flash of lightning, the snake struck with its fangs, burying them into Link's leg. Venom or no venom, it sure as heck hurt! Link found himself as if by reflexes, stabbing the snake repeatedly with his sword, and he didn't stop until it was dead.

In dying, its fangs had released themselves from their painful grip on Link's leg and its head plopped to the floor in a limp form. Link backed away, blood pumping from the fresh wound impaled into his leg. That had certainly been easier with more weapons than the power gauntlets...but of course it had obviously come with a price...

Link tried to stench the flow of the blood, but to no avail...it just kept coming...

In trying to walk away from the dead body of the snake, Link suddenly found the room spinning. Not just in his mind's eye, but literally. With the spinning, his surroundings changed, changed to the room he remembered being in before he had been forcefully knocked out...at least a dream world version of it...

"Hmph, how dare you destroy my creatures!" Terra snapped, an angry glint sparkled within her empty eye sockets.

"Better them than me…" Link retorted back in a much quieter tone.

Terra gave vent to an agonizing scream at this comment and the next thing he knew, she was upon him, clawing away at his face with her rotted hands.

Link immediately reacted to this odd course of action and plunged his sword straight through her middle. She only backed away and stared down at the sword, a bewildered expression set upon her face as she yanked the sword from her frail body.

Link's eyes bulged. Now was definitely the time to forget about his leg wound and finish her off…but how the heck was he going to do that when she had gone unfazed when stabbed with his sword?

Her hands were suddenly surrounded by an odd blue light as was the hilt of the sword and she gave a wailing shriek as she let the sword clatter to the stone ground with a metallic bang.

Link dived in and picked the sword up, not entirely sure what had just happened, but hey, it was pretty ok with him.

Terra furrowed her brow as if in deep thought and out of nowhere, Link was hit by a black beam that sent immense pain ringing throughout his body upon striking. Well, it proved Terra actually did have some power…

Terra gave a slight smirk, "You're playing by my rules now, there's no way you can win."

"We'll see about that!" Link exclaimed, having recovered a little bit by the blast. He tightened his grip on the sword in his hand and charged forward.

Just as he reached Terra, she suddenly vanished. Link skidded a bit before coming to a complete halt. His baffled gaze searched the room in confusion…what trickery was this?

A loud high-pitched screeching suddenly filled the room, painfully ringing through Link's head…so much so that he was forced to drop the sword in his hands and tightly place each hand upon each ear and close his eyes tightly in a pathetic attempt to block out the terrible noise.

Having his eyes shut like that, he didn't realize what was happening at first when it did.

By some mysterious force, he was lifted off of the ground and levitated around in quick circles…it wasn't until that mysterious force threw him down onto the ground quite hard that the noise stopped and his eyes snapped open. He had landed far from his sword and Terra had reappeared before him, a malicious sneer spread across her face.

Link gave a small moan as he pushed himself upright, but he didn't even have a chance to stand as he was lifted off the ground again by that same force. It was quite obvious all this was Terra's doing and Link fixed her with an agitated glare that she ignored.

He was flying around the room…_Yippee…_ he couldn't help but think this sarcastically. It became clear that she was just messing with him and trying to make him mad as she slammed him into the ground once again…right next to his sword.

Just as he reached to grab it, he was abruptly up in the air again, jerked away viciously from the weapon he sought. She was definitely trying to make him mad…_But then again two can play at this game… _he thought with a slight smirk of triumph.

He was still in a sitting position as he was tossed about in the air like a rag doll…He finally managed to steady himself and stood, his legs shaking as he tried to balance on Terra's power that had gotten him up there in the first place. Terra only folded her arms across her chest at this action, intrigued by what the heck he was attempting to do.

Link only winked at her, which of course did nothing but confuse Terra, and then he put his plan into action. If she just wanted to piss him off, then he wasn't going to let her…he was going to fully enjoy himself.

Bracing himself on the unsteadiness he was forced to balance on, he went into a series of back flips and all kinds of things that would have been even harder had he been earth bound. …And it actually did turn out quite amusing…for him at least.

Terra's expression that he managed to catch a glimpse of was a classic. Her jaw was dropped and she was twitching as agitation bubbled beneath the surface. Link stifled a small chuckle and continued with his strange antics. Spinning in the air, he pushed off the force and flew up and latched onto the ceiling before dropping down and landing back into midair after performing a multi-spinning front flip.

Terra waved her hand and much to his dismay, Link suddenly found himself free falling down to the ground. In no time he had landed with a loud thud that echoed throughout the room.

"Ow…" he groaned. The blow had done enough to make him feel like not moving for a little bit until the pain resided…

"You think you're so funny now don't you? Well I'll show you!" Terra screamed and Link found himself forced back into the air again and spinning at an unnatural speed, so unnaturally fast that dizziness soon over came him…But he could use this for an advantage and he knew it deep in the recesses of his mind…he just had to take advantage of this advantage and that's exactly what he did.

He had been able to summon the master sword to him, what would be keeping him from summoning the shield Nayru had given him? It was hard with the dizziness consuming him, but he managed to center his mind into deep concentration and voila, the shield appeared in his hands. Link had great accuracy and he knew it, he wasn't about to let some overly-fast spinning stop him.

Basing things off the raspy laughter that could be none other than Terra's, Link positioned the shield as if it were a boomerang. The whirling around and around again was beginning to make Link feel just a tad bit queasy and by the blood rushing to and from his head, he knew she was spinning him around upside down as well…that was something that was definitely going to make things even more difficult.

Timing things to where he hoped was just right, he used the extra strength generated by the power gauntlets and released the shield as though it were indeed a boomerang. Link's aim proved true and the shield connected with Terra's neck. There was hardly a more surprised being that day than Terra as one moment she was laughing, the next her head was laying disconnected from her body and on the floor.

Link was released from his revolving prison and dropped to the floor. He snatched up his sword quickly, afraid something else bad might happen and glanced at Terra…even without a head, her body continued to move and her head was screeching curse after curse…

Ok, so apparently she wasn't going to go down that easily, but Link had a plan for what he hoped would finish her once and all. Barreling towards her, he whipped out the crystal for Din's Fire and threw a blast of it at her. The spell burst out into flames as it should have upon impact with Terra's withered body…and head.

She had time for one final yet all together short wail before the flames consumed her body as if it were dry leaves…with nothing left to burn, the fire went out and Terra was left as nothing but two piles of ashes…

Link breathed one huge sigh of relief and collected his shield from close to where Terra's remains lay…well the coming back to him part of his makeshift boomerang hadn't exactly worked…but it had certainly done somewhat of the job he had first intended…Although, now that he thought about it, technically he could have used Din's Fire in the first place…but too late for that.

In one blurring moment, Link's vision went black and then he found himself lying on the floor, in the exact same position he had fallen into when he had been knocked out…he was still in the same room as he had been in facing Terra just recently, but there was no longer any sign of her.

Behind him the limp forms of Vera and Nabooru were just now coming to.

"Ugh…what happened?" Nabooru moaned struggling to get up.

"Terra's gone…" Link said as he helped her stand.

Nabooru smiled, "I knew you could do it."

"Heh…tha--…"

Vera suddenly shot up into the air, her glow had returned to its full intensity, "Yes! Haha! That'll show that witch!" she exclaimed.

"I'm…sure…it…will…" Link said slowly, slightly put off by her burst of excitement.

There was a sudden low rumble as the ground and the walls began to shake.

"Eep! The temple is going to collapse, we gotta get outta here!" Vera snapped.

"And how exactly do you propose to do that?" Link indicated the bars in front of their only exit.

"You'll see…" Vera said softly and there was suddenly a bright flash following these words, and the next Link could see, they were all standing outside the temple right in front of the entrance.

"How did you do th--…" Link tried to ask but was once again cut off by the annoying fairy.

"There's no time for talk, it looks like you guys are going to have your hands full…" Vera muttered softly as she flew up higher, leaving Link and Nabooru to ponder her words and survey what lay before them…

All the enemies that had been killed in the Moon Temple were there…including the snake and spider. However, Terra was not…possibly because she had already been dead and Link had just permanently exterminated her.

Nabooru was left speechless as he laid eyes upon the monstrous snake and spider of Terra's creations.

"Looks like this is an attempt to try harder to keep us here…" Link mumbled, fingering the hilt of his sword.

"What about your ocarina, play it and get us out of here!" Nabooru said frantically. Even with that order, she drew out her scimitars as if preparing for battle.

Link quickly whipped out the ocarina and played the Requiem of Spirit…it had warped him to Gerudo Valley last time…why shouldn't it now? Vera was soon seen again flying around him as the orange light engulfed the three of them and they were lifted off…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The warp pad out in front of the Spirit Temple was where they ended up…not Gerudo Valley, but there…

Link mentally cursed…now they had a whole desert to cross. What was out there that hated him so much? When he had needed to end up here he had ended up in Gerudo Valley and now that he needed to be in Gerudo Valley…he had ended up here!

Nabooru breathed a sigh of relief and Vera circled around, observing the wound that had slightly slowed its bleeding on Link's leg.

"Gee…this is great…now you're both wounded…" she grumbled.

"I'll be fine!" Lin and Nabooru both exclaimed at once before glancing at each other with weird expressions.

"Well whatever, let's get out of here," Nabooru stated following this.

"I second that," Link said.

There was no response from Vera…in fact it was almost as if she had disappeared.

"That was nice of her," Link said sarcastically as the two set off towards the stretch of desert known as the Haunted Wasteland…

Link became very wary of his surroundings…Din had said the next temple would reveal itself to him and that's exactly what he was looking out for…

One temple down…one more to go…and then Zen would be in over his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone should give Uber Spoonz a high five for her help on this chapter…whether it was a little bit or not…lol. : )

Um…Merry Christmas! This chapter was _almost_ 4,000 words fyi…lol : ) Thank you reviewers, be sure to check out reviewer replies by clicking the homepage icon on my profile page!

-blondie91

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.


	18. Utter Embarrassment

**Chapter 18  
****Utter Embarrassment **

"I can't believe you two would try something like this!" a woman with flowing green hair berated two other women, one possessing hair of fiery red and the other hair of ocean blue.

"But Farore…It's my fault this whole thing started!" the red head exclaimed.

"I don't care, Din, we're not supposed to interfere with worldly matters and you know that!" the woman, now known as Farore retorted. "And what would your story be, oh wise Nayru?" she jibed in a slightly mocking tone.

"Din helped so I figured that gave me every right to help," Nayru replied calmly, twiddling her long hair between her fingers.

Farore fixed them each with a stern glare and was about to say something when Din cut in, "Why are you so against us helping? You know my son is an evil abomination who needs to be stopped at all costs…what makes you so bitter about us breaking a simple rule? Normally you wouldn't care."

"If Zen needs to be stopped then those foolish humans should not have released him in the first place!" she spat back, an uncontrolled rage bubbling beneath the surface.

"You can't hide it from us, there's something keeping you back…" Nayru whispered. "Although, I have yet to determine what…"

"You know nothing!" Farore screamed before turning on her heels and stomping away, accenting each step to make it echo off the walls of their well-furnished dwelling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever onward they trekked, over the sandy land that separated them from any form of civilization. Link and Nabooru were unable to seek any form of refuge from the blistering sun and violent wind that tormented them so; it felt almost as if the wrath of an angry goddess was upon them.

Link was submitted to helping Nabooru along as well as she was no longer able to walk on her own, he feared her foot wound may have become infected. Supporting her and also having a painful wound definitely wasn't easy to say in the least.

_Stupid desert…Stupid Ocarina…Stupid warp song…Stupid heat…Stupid sand… _Link's mind proceeded to continue with more childish thoughts such as these each time his oh so creative mind could think up another thing to call stupid. _STUPID ZEN!_

Did the sun ever set in such a place? It still appeared to the two tired wanderers that it hadn't moved at all from its position high up in the sky…surely a great amount of time had to have passed by this point?

"How much longer do you imagine this will take?" Link questioned Nabooru, seeing as how she was technically the one leading the way.

"About…another half hour or so…" she voiced weakly. "You wouldn't happen to have any water would you?"

"I'm sorry to say that I don't…"

"Oh..." Nabooru mumbled in a disappointed tone.

The remainder of the trip passed onward in silence between the two, each feeling they needed to conserve their energy and use it for walking instead of talking.

_Blasted sun! _Link found himself thinking as the object spoken of sent rays beaming down on the two. Once they were free of this accursed place, Link was actually toying with the idea of becoming a nocturnal being, sleeping during the day and going about his business at night…of course this was not likely to happen.

Finally the wind died down and they set foot into Gerudo Valley, their hopes were raised considerably as they stumbled closer to the aid they needed.

"Just a little bit longer and we will be there," Nabooru huffed, her thirst for water increased with every step she took.

"Yeah, just a little longer…" Link said sarcastically.

"Lady Nabooru has returned!" came the sudden shout of one of the lookouts. Following this shout, they were instantly greeted by a large group of the Gerudo women, each talking amongst themselves as to what could have caused Link and Nabooru's disheveled condition.

"Nothing happened in my absence did it?" Nabooru queried them.

"Not here, but news from other parts have reached our ears," one of them spoke up.

"Very well then, I expect to hear that later, but right now I want my bath and some water," Nabooru said, hoping they would catch her drift that this was an order.

"Right away, milady!" Several exclaimed at once as they quickly scurried away to do her bidding.

"Don't forget Link over here now!" Nabooru called after them.

In no time, the two weary travelers were marched into Thieves Hideout…Link couldn't help but feel antsy under all the strange glances he was receiving…in fact he caught a few winks several times…He had no idea what they were indicating but he was sure it had something having to do with him being the only male in a society of women…

After a refreshing meal and plenty of water, Link soon found himself sinking into the bubbles of a luxuriously hot bath. His tense muscles relaxed and he laid his head back, hoping to catch up on some well-deserved rest.

…

A few hours later, Link jumped to alertness. _How long have I been out? _He pondered, glancing around with his tired eyes. The water had gone cold…that was his first indicator that it had to have been a while…Breathing a sigh, he grabbed the towel that had been set out for him and climbed out. Once drying off, he then discovered something…his clothes had gone missing…He knew this for a fact because they should have been on the floor next to the bathtub where he had set them…but they weren't there.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and stomped towards the door agitatedly, he was going to get to the bottom of this little prank and that was all there was to it.

Upon opening the door however, he was immediately greeted by numerous giggles and murmurs such as, "Told you his got muscles…" or, "Look at those abs..."

Link turned crimson as he stared at the three Gerudo women who appeared to have nothing better to do than sit there, stare at him and whisper among them.

"Would you happen to have seen a green tunic lying around?" Link mumbled this question staring down at the floor…_so much for a fierce approach_…

"Oh yes, I saw that tattered thing…threw it away," the woman to the left spoke up with a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Link fixed her with a glare, "And what exactly am I supposed to wear!"

"Nothing is always fine with me…" she snickered. "Or I guess you can keep that towel…"

"You better get my clothes back now or something else to wear…" Link snarled.

"You could borrow a few of my outfits if you want," the one in the middle giggled.

"I want my clothes and I want them now!"

The three just sat there giggling, totally unfazed by his outburst…

"Is something wrong?" Nabooru's questioning voice entered through the doorway moments before she did. Upon entering and seeing Link in his current state, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him…Link had the feeling that inside she was struggling to control a fit of laughter threatening to escape. She had obviously freshened up quite a bit, she was now garbed in a silver Gerudo outfit and her foot was swathed in bandages…like Link's leg should have been…but obviously it wasn't…

"No, nothing's wrong, milady!" all three Gerudo women said hurriedly.

Nabooru narrowed her eyes at them as Link exclaimed angrily, "Nothing's wrong? That's a big lie if I ever heard one! You freakin' people stole my clothes!"

"We did nothing of the sort…" one of them spoke up in their defense.

"You three were told to have him a new set of clothes ready for him!" Nabooru snapped.

"But look at those muscles…that face…oh…he's so dreamy…" the all breathed a deep sigh, their eyes roaming over his half-naked body…

Technically Link was lucky…they had at least been generous enough to leave him a towel…

"I don't care! Any other man you can do whatever you want with, but not this one! Get him his clothes now!" Nabooru ordered in an annoyed tone of voice.

The one in the center rolled her eyes, "The clothes are right here, we were just gonna see how long it would take for him to find them. We never meant any harm, we were just toying with him, that's all..." she mumbled, pulling out a stack of green clothing from a small dresser behind her.

She tossed them at Link who in turn, caught it easily. "We patched it up for you and cleaned it…it should look brand new when you put it on…"

Link stomped off back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him in an attempt to add more emphasis to the fact that he was angry with them.

Before dressing, Link took the opportunity to take a quick glance at his wound…Now that there was no more blood seeping out of it, it actually didn't look all that bad…although it certainly hurt…Maybe when he got out of here he could have a doctor take a closer look at it…even though he was sure they had people skilled in medical related things, he was not letting any of the women touch him or even come within two feet of his perimeter. Zelda was the only woman he loved and he was going to remain totally loyal to her.

Once he was fully dressed, tights and all, he opened the door only to have his sword, shield, and gauntlets shoved into his arms and the three annoying women walked off with their heads hung guiltily as if Nabooru had just given them a serious beat down.

"That was embarrassing…" he mumbled, his cheeks were flushed red.

Nabooru laughed, "There's no men around here as you know, you'll have to excuse their behavior…"

"That's not going to be easy…"

"Well once you hear the information I have for you, I am sure you will be heading out of here so it shouldn't be such a big deal."

"Information, what information?" Link immediately perked up.

"Zen's forces have not attacked here, but apparently the Hylians of all people are suffering…there's trouble in Zora's Domain…they say that the water is reaching extreme temperatures and it's killing them off-…"

"Then are you suggesting I should take a look into that?"

"I've suggested nothing, but I have a feeling if you check that out then maybe a clue to the whereabouts of the next temple will be revealed to you."

"Then I'm on it!" Link exclaimed, obviously ready to leave as his eyes darted towards the open doorway behind Nabooru.

"The eagerness in your eyes is clear, give me time and I will arrange for a pack of provisions to be readied for you," Nabooru said calmly as she turned to do this task.

"That would be great…and Nabooru…thanks…for everything," Link said.

"It was nothing," she shrugged off his thank you and limped out the door to get the supplies.

In no time Link had the provisions and he was set to head to his next destination…Zora's Domain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Need inspiration…

Ugh…that chapter didn't seem all that great to me…but I'd rather hear what you have to say so be sure to review! A big thank you to all who have reviewed thus far: ) Don't forget to check out reviewer replies!

-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own the Legend of Zelda…anything made-up in this fanfic is mine however.


	19. Sun Temple

**Chapter 19  
****Sun Temple**

The moment he warped to Lake Hylia through using the _Serenade of Water_, Link knew something was wrong…terribly wrong. His suspicions were confirmed by taking just one quick glance at his surroundings…the water was…bubbling?

He was immediately bombarded by a wave of heat that swept over him, that had to mean that the bubbles were there because the water was boiling, not to forget the rising steam of course. That could definitely be a problem for the Zora's…but what could possibly be the cause of such a thing? The temperature wasn't near hot enough above the surface to create such a strange happening or else Link would have been suffering from intense heat.

There was no way he was going to be able to swim through the underwater tunnel to get to Zora's Domain…unless they were in the mood for boiled Link that is, and he most certainly was not.

The Zora's problem was apparent…but now he had a problem, what could he do about it? He definitely couldn't just go away and leave things as they were. If the water in the lake was like this then it was probably the same down in the domain…

He sighed and sat down on the warp pad, pushing his mind into deep thought as he searched for an answer to this mystery. Absent-mindedly Link gripped a nearby rock and skipped it across the water…However, this simple act ended up being the basis of causing something much bigger in the scheme of things to happen.

First it was the ground that began rumbling and shaking beneath Link that startled him, then the next thing was a giant building that suddenly shot forth from beneath the water and abruptly towered over Link with its immense height. He could only gape at it; its sudden appearance had completely shocked him.

It was some sort of temple; the one Link was looking for perhaps? What appeared to be real gold coated its outside and shimmered in the late afternoon sun. Suns and all kinds of other indistinguishable things were etched into this gold and pillars supported the overhang above the entrance, a large door also plated in gold.

Shaking off his shock, Link stepped towards it. As if sensing his approach, a set of stairs unexpectedly descended out towards him, beckoning him to enter. He cautiously placed one foot on the first step and then ran the rest of the way up before yanking the door open by its large handle and entering the temple.

Behind him, the door shut with a resounding bang and the temple submerged back under the water of Lake Hylia. Link was not made aware of this occurrence however…

xxx

Link's eyes were currently preoccupied with roving over the huge room he had found himself in upon entering the building. As was the outside, this room was also plated in a sheet of gold…even the floor. Only in addition there were statues…three really big statues…that also held really big swords. Each of these statues were exactly the same, their design was of a knight garbed in full armor holding their sword by the hilt with both hands with its point stuck into the ground.

Straight ahead was a door and that's where Link decided was the best way to go, there seemed to be nothing of importance in this room so of course the best option was to simply continue on. Then again, he was soon to discover that continuing wasn't going to be so easy…

As soon as he drew near the door, iron bars sprang up, blocking him from going any further…and from experience, he knew the bars also meant he was about to engage something in combat…but he had yet to find out what.

From behind him, there was the sound of stone grating against stone and he immediately swung around. What he saw gave him a pretty good idea of what he was up against…the statues.

All three now stood away from the wall and lined up in front of him, their swords up and ready for action. "You have trespassed into the Sun Temple and now you will pay the price with your life," a deep bass voice rang out from all around Link.

The statues simultaneously took a step towards Link, sending a great tremor through the ground. Link inched backwards and drew out the Master Sword…they wanted a fight, he would give it to them…he just had to figure out how he was going to take down three gold statues attacking him at once, especially since they were _much_ bigger than he was.

_This'll be fun_… Link couldn't help but think this thought in a sarcastic manner.

The three statues began their charge towards Link and that action could have been called the official start of the battle. Link took a deep breath before diving into a roll and struck out at the leg of the center statue…he managed to hue out a chunk but that was about it, no serious damage whatsoever. He did however achieve angering that same statue as it swung in a downwards chop directed straight towards him.

Link immediately dived out of the way, nearly hitting the other statue's sword. He nimbly avoided that and clipped that statue with his sword.

The next few moments passed as a blur to Link. It seemed most of the time he was avoiding something or chipping away a tiny bit more of a statue. All in all, things were not looking very good for him…but with that in mind, Link came upon an idea.

He had luckily managed to avoid being struck thus far, but luck couldn't always hold out and that was a lesson he had once learned the hard way. All it would take on the statue's part was for them to nail him with one of their huge feet or a single slice of their sword and he would surely be finished…but the question was what would happen if they were to hit each other?

Link's next maneuver was to dive to where he was directly behind the statue to the left where the one in the center could see him. He picked up a chunk that had fallen off one of them and flung it at the one in the center…it did exactly what he had wanted it to.

Dodging away from the statue he currently stood behind, Link dropped back to what he guessed was far enough away. The center statue had tried to hit him with its sword, and had struck its comrade…the one struck gave a deep moan before crashing to the ground and shattered, sending chunks of it flying everywhere. Link winced as a rather small chunk nailed him in the chest. It had flown so fast that it succeeded in knocking the breath from Link's lungs for several seconds and it made his heart skip a beat.

He wasn't even given a chance to recover as the center statue's sword struck the wall just right above him and caused the rocks from that blow to batter him down. It was kind of sad it had missed…but then again, it simply proved that these things were too big to make proper use of their humongous size.

Coughing and wheezing because of the dust that had also showered him along with the rocks, Link crawled away from the debris and regained his standing position. His sword had not once left his hand this entire battle and here he was armed and ready for the next attack. The one on the right went side by side with the center statue, there seemed to be an evil glint radiating from those carved eyes. Link blinked such an image away thinking he was just imagining things.

If he wanted to continue carrying out his plan, Link was definitely going to have to move fast. With the two statues standing there before him in the position they were in, they had only complicated things for him. They each stepped towards him and Link had no time to waste, no matter what risk he faced if he didn't move fast enough, he would have to act now…or never.

Link pumped his legs into action and bolted off as fast as he could, darting straight to the left side of the center statue. The right statue lunged for him, almost as if it were oblivious to the other statue standing between it and Link. At the last moment however, the statue jerked its sword arm back and didn't even touch its partner.

Link gulped, "Now that wasn't supposed to happen…" he said aloud to himself in a low mumble.

Just as the statues turned to reface him, Link was hit by a little surprise…an annoying one at that.

"You are so dim-witted you idiot!" it was none other than Vera.

"W-where'd you come from?" Link questioned her, totally startle by her sudden appearance.

"Never mind that—WATCH OUT!" Link dived to the side just as the two statues lashed out with their blades in the spot he had been moments before. "If you would look closer you would notice there's a jewel at the base of each of those things' neck! All you have to do is hope you've got good accuracy and take it out with something…a sword would work best…and I suggest you get goin' before they kill you!"

Link nodded and scanned over the high neck of the statue, seeking the jewel Vera spoke of. _There! _He found it, the flash of red gave its position away. But while Link had been searching, the once center statue kicked out at him, its giant foot sent him flying into the wall. A dent was left to mark where he had hit once his body slid limply onto the floor.

Vera flew down to him, "Get up and finish this already!"

"Easy for you to say…" Link muttered bitterly as he struggled to stand…the pain that echoed in his right side had to be a sign he had at least one broken rib.

"HURRY!" she only snapped in return.

Link's breath came in deep gasps as he marched forward to face his foes, he held his sword in a position he'd be able to easily throw it in and took aim. Once again his aim proved true, it took out the jewel on the 'center' one and the statue went crashing down to the floor. Luckily, Link's sword came flying back down to land right in front of him. He immediately picked it up and turned to face the last enemy standing.

To his disbelief, it studied the remains of its comrade as if processing something. "These things don't have brains, do they?" Link couldn't help but ask.

"Possibly," was Vera's short and unhelpful reply.

Link grunted in agitation and prepared to take aim again. As he released his grip on it and sent it flying, the statue swung its large hand out right before it could take out the sparkling red jewel. Link was astounded by this, and even more so when the statue caught his sword and flung it back at him. Link gave a cry of pain as his sword pierced straight through his shoulder.

"Does that answer your question?" Vera taunted, appearing to be uncaring to the fact that Link had gotten hurt.

Link worked quickly and yanked the sword from where it had lodged itself…this caused more pain to reverberate through him, but now he didn't have a sword stuck in him anymore. Blood gushed out and stained parts of his tunic red before dripping onto the floor in a sickening amount. Link ripped off the opposite sleeve of his tunic and did his best to make a quick bandage before the statue could attack again.

Lunging out of the way, Link just barely avoided another swipe of the things sword. Then Link discovered another reason why the statue had examined its fallen comrade's remains as it picked up its sword and now stood with two of the giant blades.

Link picked up his sword, now stained with his blood, from where he had set it and yanked the shield off his back to hold in his opposite hand…the hand that was on the arm that extended from his wounded shoulder. Link proceeded to step forward as if to engage it in a fencing battle…but he had other plans.

As the statue plunged both swords downwards, Link threw his sword at the jewel on the base of its neck. Following this action, Link reinforced the power behind his shield by placing his other hand there to hold it just as the blades crashed down into it. Link was knocked to the floor by this, the shield slightly crushed him as he struggled to keep the swords at bay. If he didn't have the Power Gauntlets, who knew how long he would have lasted in such predicament? After what felt like forever, his sword finally struck the jewel, shattering it to bits and bringing about the demise of the final statue. Link curled up as best he could under his shield with his throbbing side and wounded shoulder as parts of the crumbling statue rained down upon him. Bang after bang was heard as his shield was struck numerous times and then…there was silence.

Link pushed his shield off and resisted the cries of his screaming body as he stood. He…had won…The sound of the iron bars rising further signified his victory. He breathed a painful sigh of relief and looked around for his sword. Finding it, he cleaned the blood from it and sheathed it.

"Wow…I'm impressed," Vera said fluttering about around him.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Maybe," was all she said.

Link dug through the sack of provisions he had been given and fished out a flask of fresh water. After downing a good bit of it, he put it away and positioned his shield onto his back over the sheath of his sword.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Link asked Vera, searching her tiny face for answers.

"That's my business, but I'd say it was a good thing I did come here seeing as you definitely needed my help… Come on now, onto the next room! We don't have all day you know…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a balcony of Hyrule Castle, Zen stood with a sadistic smile on his face, Princess Zelda wrapped in his strong arms.

No longer in the rags she had previously been reduced to wearing, Zelda was now clothed in a flowing black dress that very much resembled the design of a wedding dress. Her normally deep sapphire blue eyes had lost their color, resembling a shade of grey. Her gaze was fixed longingly on Zen's face as if in a trance.

"Soon my bride…all this will be ours…" before them, all across Hyrule raging wildfires were visible and the shrill screams of death and torment reached their ears. "Soon…" he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((sniff)) you reviewers are so good to me…without you guys I don't know where I'd be on the inspiration ladder…((sniff again)) Welp, thank you guys a ton and be sure to check out reviewer replies by clicking the homepage button on my profile page! I can not stress that enough…

I worked really hard on this today to get this updated so I'm actually shocked with myself…lol.

-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: I _don't_ own the Legend of Zelda or anything that obviously does not belong to me. I _do_ own Zen, plot, made-up things whether they are places or characters, and anything else that is rightfully mine.


	20. Anguis

**Chapter 20  
****Anguis**

In the painful condition Link currently found himself in, he was hoping this was going to be a short temple…he didn't know how much longer he felt like keeping this up. That last battle had certainly worn him down pretty badly.

"Come on, surely you can move faster than that!" Vera berated him snappishly.

"Did you just fight three freakishly huge statues? I don't think so!" Link only snapped in reply as he trudged on into the next room.

"I helped you so back off!"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" Link muttered. "Please just do me a favor and shut the heck up already!"

"Ok, fine! Sheesh…" she exclaimed, making sure she got the last word in before the 'official' shut up time began.

Link scanned the room before him, there were no statues…there wasn't really much of anything, just the same gold coat over the walls and floor, and a lone door all the way on the opposite side of the room.

_So far, so good…_ He thought as he took another step forward and nothing happened. He continued walking towards the door, but that's when he heard a low rumbling from behind him. _And that definitely doesn't sound so good…_

Link's eyes darted to Vera who completely ignored his questioning look. From behind him the rumbling sounded again, and so he turned to see if he could find what was making that noise…He was about halfway across the room and nothing was behind him. His pace immediately quickened…However, upon taking his next step, the stone he had set his foot on collapsed downwards.

Following this course of action, there was not only that same rumbling sound, but also a distinct boom. Much to Link's horror, the floor had begun to fall away…leaving nothing in its place. The falling floor stones were advancing almost too quickly in his direction. Link instantly took off at a full sprint. After that last battle, he wasn't about to let some bottomless pit swallow him up, even though the floor was disappearing row by row at a very fast speed. All he had to do was reach the door, turn the handle, and hopefully be safe on the other side…

Link almost didn't make it in time.

Just as the very floor stones beneath him gave out, he made one heck of a jump and his hands clutched the doorknob right when the entire floor of the room gave away and fell into the black abyss that had been revealed. Link was left hanging there for a second but then the doorknob started turning under his weight and he felt himself slipping. Vera merely fluttered around him in circles doing nothing. Then again, there wasn't really anything she could do with her being so small and all.

The doorknob turned and the door swung open, Link clung to it for dear life as he was left suspended over the pit below. Link kept himself calm and fought to control his breathing as he hung there like that. Thinking rationally, Link swung his body towards the opening now in the wall and the door carried him towards it. His blood nearly ran cold as the top hinge of the door started to break. Exerting his strength, he tried swinging his body again towards the opening again…this time his feet touched solid ground. It wasn't long after that when Link was fully returned to the ground.

Link knelt there as Vera flew about him with a smirk on her face.

"What's up with you?" he snarled at her. She only burst out laughing at this comment, thus making Link rather angry. "I asked you a question!"

"Hahaha! I shut up just like you said, so it's all your fault. If you had only let me talk then I could have warned you about that trap, but did you want to listen to me? I don't think so!" she continued laughing, loud and obnoxiously.

"Maybe instead of mocking me, you could have just told me that in the first place!" Link growled, becoming angrier by the second.

"Whatever," she replied, shrugging this comment off.

Link was about to retort back when there suddenly came a loud shriek-like noise. Two lizalfos dropped down from somewhere above and stood facing him with their daggers ready. Link stood and drew out his own sword; he had a cocky attitude about him as he figured these things weren't going to be much of a challenge. Here was a monster that was definitely not very original on the part of whoever had sent them here. All he really had to do was keep his wits about him and not get stabbed, but stab in return.

"Be careful…" Vera cautioned as she dropped back several feet.

"I can handle these things just fine," Link replied as he advanced forward.

The overgrown lizards, that Link saw lizalfos to be, jumped at him together and swung their daggers simultaneously. Their weapons only sliced through air as Link nimbly dodged. Link quickly retaliated against this assault by swinging his own sword. His sword connected at neck level and the one he had struck was left without a head as it plopped to the floor, soon followed by its lifeless body.

"Told ya this would be easy," Link said arrogantly to Vera. In another quick swipe, Link finished off the other lizalfos. "Yup, definitely easy."

"I advise you not to get too big headed over this," Vera warned.

Link ignored her as his gaze focused on the large treasure chest that was appearing. He walked up to it and pried the top open. There was a brief flash of blinding light and then the contents of the chest were revealed to him. Inside it was a bow and a large quiver full of arrows…all golden in color. He picked it up and examined the newly acquired items.

Minus the gold color, they looked just like an ordinary set of bow and arrows…

_Wow…this'll make me as strong as a god for sure…_

He sighed and eventually adjusted the items onto his back to where he would still have easy access to all of his weapons.

Once again there was a door on the far side of the room. He headed towards it and entered the next room. As usual, Vera followed closely behind…it seemed to him as if she were using him as her test dummy to make sure nothing would jump out at her.

The previous excitement with the whole floor thing and then the aspect of actually having simple enemies had made him completely forget the painful aches his body had been going through. Now they struck him with full force, causing his footing to falter and then for him to trip and fall. He felt suddenly drained of his energy as he lay there on his stomach. The searing pain from Link's rib cage seemed to confirm that he had definitely broken or cracked something in that battle against the statues…and he didn't think lying there like that was helping it.

Vera was baffled by his sudden fall, "What the heck was that about?" she snapped, thinking it was just him having stupidly tripped over his own two feet.

Link struggled to stand and finally accomplished doing so, he had to lean against the door frame for a few seconds to recover somewhat.

"Ok…don't answer me…" she trailed off.

Link shook himself from that sudden lapse of pain and forced himself to continue onward, hoping to push such a thing as pain to the back of his mind. After all, he had a temple to focus on completing. He had experienced great pain before; he would just have to endure it and that was that…well that's how he wanted things to be anyway…

His eyes roved over the new room he had entered, unlike all the other rooms, this room appeared to be well-furnished. Link hoped this to be a sign he was nearing the temple's end.

Maybe he was just feeling a bit feverish, but the temperature around him had certainly risen…that much he was sure of. It was _hot_.

Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he carried on walking…the enemy would surely reveal themselves soon. And right he was; only it turned out to be far from something he would have expected.

First there was a large, menacing shadow on the gold wall in front of him, and then there was that booming voice from back at the beginning of the battle against the statues.

"You were warned not to trespass here, but did you listen? NO! It is quite impressive you were able to get pass my minions…but you will not get pass me!"

Link sighed, "Whatever…just show yourself already you coward."

There was a low growl and then from a sudden puff of smoke, a giant…reptile appeared.

It had the head and mouth of an alligator-like creature, but a body that resembled that of the lizalfos…only bigger…and scalier, with a long tail to match its grayish-green skin.

Link gulped, this was certainly…unexpected. He had a feeling now that the heat wasn't just him; this cold blooded animal had to love heat…maybe that's why this place was called the Sun Temple? This creature before him used it to generate heat?

Link drew his sword, "Why did you come to Hyrule and bring this place with you?"

"In hopes of a tasty treat…I heard that the Hero of Time would not only give me a show with his pathetic attempts to fight, but also make a good feast. That is why my temple appeared before you," its deep voice rang out as it grinned.

Link began backing away slowly, a plan formulating into his mind. "And what makes you think you can do something like that?"

"I am the great Anguis, I am surprised my reputation doesn't proceed me. I can do whatever I want."

"We'll see about that…I'm surprised I haven't heard of you either, especially with you being a giant reptilian freak and all," Link jibed.

"Link, you idiot! There's no reason to make it mad!" Vera muttered to him, but it was too late.

Claws suddenly sprouted on Anguis' 'hands' and his mouth evolved into a nasty sneer with every last one of his sharp teeth visible, "For such impudence I shall make your death very slow and painful!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First of all, I would like to say thank you to my reviewers. Y'all are totally awesome! Make sure you check out reviewer replies…You know the drill: go to my profile page and then click homepage.

For those of you into Kingdom Hearts, I am writing a joint fanfic with Jupiter-Lightning in that category called _Who's to Say_. It's on Jupiter's account so if you're interested, feel free to check it out sometime.

-blondie91

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Legend of Zelda. I do own all the things I made-up in this fic though.


	21. Final Battle: Lights, Camera, Action!

**Chapter 21  
****Final Battle: Lights, Camera, Action!**

Now that was a sure sign a battle was coming their way…Link knew this and dropped into his favored battle stance. He would show this thing killing him was not going to happen.

Considering the fact that he was faced by a giant reptile armed with razor sharp teeth and claws, things weren't going to be as easy as Link wanted them to be. In fact, things were going to be far from that.

Anguis charged towards him. This was an action slightly unexpected for Link…normally he was the one doing the charging. Despite this, Link twisted aside just as the powerful claws would have ripped him to mere shreds. Even though he had escaped the full brunt of the attack, Anguis' claws had still managed to clip the side of Link's arm.

Link ignored this minor inconvenience and lashed out at Anguis' back, taking advantage of the fact that he hadn't been able to come to a complete stop yet and that was the most available target.

There was a low growl of anger emitted by Anguis upon Link's sword piercing through the tough scales and into soft flesh. Anguis suddenly built up the traction to stop and turned on him in an instant burst of speed. Much to Link's horror, he soon found Anguis' teeth buried into his shoulder. For one brief second, Link's mind was at a stand-still…he couldn't attempt to jerk free or else it was bye-bye shoulder. That's when he did the only thing he could do really…

With his free arm, he raised his sword up and repeatedly began jabbing it into Anguis, over and over again in a mad frenzy as he recklessly tried to get his shoulder free. Anguis' blood spurted forth all over the place, even on Link…but Anguis had his grip and refused to let go.

Pain was lacing its way through him as Link was helpless to get away from the powerful jaws that held him captive, it didn't help when Anguis, with Link's shoulder still in his mouth, began to try and pull away. Link's own blood mingled with that of Anguis'.

"Blind him!" Vera's voice came in screeching amidst this pandemonium, high pitched with panic.

Link found himself absent-mindedly taking her advice, almost as if it were only second-nature to him. Raising his sword once again, he brought it crashing down straight into the eye of Anguis that was closest to him. Giving vent to a might roar, Anguis' jaw released its death grip on Link, leaving him gasping for breath from the pain and relief that quickly ensued from this.

Covering up his damaged eye, Anguis made an angry rush at Link, declining to allow him the smallest amount of rest after such an atrocious act. Link gave a small grunt of effort as he dodged this sudden attack and avoided even more severe damage.

Link then swung his sword up to take out Anguis' other eye...Anguis however, was not ready to completely part with his vision and caught Link's sword in his clawed 'hand' and tried to pull it away. Sure the sword cut into its flesh, but the coward wanted to fight Link without such a lethal weapon that a sword was. There was a problem with Anguis' plan however…Link wasn't about to lose his sword to the enemy.

Link grimly clung to the hilt, placing both hands there and tugging back, tug of war was much easier when you weren't the one holding the sharp side. Link was able to jerk his sword free and Anguis staggered back from this, blood dripping from his new wounds.

Link chanced a glance at the high-flying Vera, she looked as if she were about to say something, but Link acted before she did. He would show her he was capable of coming up with his own strategies…

First he threw down the long unused Nayru's Love. He hadn't used it before because it took up a considerate amount of magic power…and energy. Link felt much more tired as the blue crystal surrounded him in a protective shield. Nevertheless, he lunged at Anguis while placing his sword on the ground…this next tactic didn't require a sword.

Anguis was frozen there with an odd look across his eyes as he was befuddled by the blue crystal around Link and the fact that he had…set his sword down. There was a strange sound when Link delivered a fist to Anguis' reachable stomach. Link then pushed up off the ground and delivered a hard punch to Anguis' chest…there was a thunderous snap as Link felt the sternum break under the pressure of his fist and the Power Gauntlets.

Link was returned to the ground, but Anguis was angry, not to mention the fact that he was now dying. In retribution, he attempted to clamp his jaws over Link's head…they only bounced off that infernal crystal.

Link punched Anguis' face away with another hard snap and then jumped up again to deliver one last blow to his chest…Anguis' heart was stopped by this hit and he collapsed down dead. This was done in perfect timing too as the spell-woven shield flickered away.

Link breathed a sigh and slumped down to the ground, Anguis' corps was too sick and blood crusted to look at…not only had that last blow finished him off, but it had broken skin that stretched open to allow certain contents to spill out.

"Wow…I'm impressed," Vera said vehemently. "I don't see why a sword wouldn't have been easier…"

"Anguis would have seen a move with a sword coming, but with a fist he obviously did not…I finished him off and that's the important thing…" Link replied. Unable to hold himself in a sitting position any more, he fell back and laid there on the ground, weariness and pain consuming him.

Anguis' body began to fade away and in its place, a healing fairy and an overly large treasure chest appeared. Link stared at these two things, the will power to make his way over there had left him.

"Get up you lazy boy and get that healing fairy, you most definitely need it…and that treasure chest might have something important!" Vera snapped at him.

"Why don't you get it?" Link mumbled.

Vera muttered something incoherently under her breath before flying forward. After a swift kick given to the other fairy by Vera, it quickly circled above Link, healing his numerous wounds and easing the pain before dissipating into nothing…but then again, that was the sad fate of a healing fairy.

Link flashed her a smile before nimbly hopping up and picking up his sword, returning it to its sheath. "Thanks," he said cheerfully.

"Lazy…" Vera muttered bitterly. "Can't even retrieve your own healing fairies…"

Link paid no heed to her words and walked up to the chest. With a heave, he pushed back the top and the chest's possession was revealed.

"Wow…a new pair of boots?" Link said with feigned enthusiasm as he picked up the boots from within the chest. Wings suddenly sprouted from the sides, Link jumped, but his interest in them wasn't even pushed up a notch. "These look like the Hover Boots I used to have…"

Vera gave a knowing smile and spoke, "I'm willing to bet those are much more advanced than what you think they are, let's get out of here first and then you can try those and that bow and arrow set you never used." A beam of light appeared in the center of the room and Vera flew over to it before disappearing.

"Thanks for waitin' on me!" Link said sarcastically as he too stepped into the light and was beamed away.

xxx

The two companions reappeared on the warp platform in Lake Hylia, and the good news was…the water was no longer boiling.

Link's eyes first met the sky upon ending up in this place. It was dark and storm clouds loomed ominously above…there were even several flashes of lightning. Who knew what awful state Hyrule was in?

"Come on, we have to get moving!" Link immediately began trying to march off.

"Wait! First try out your new items!" Vera snapped as if he should have known to do this in the first place.

"But---…" Link tried to argue.

"Zen can wait, try them out now!"

Link hesitated, how had she known about Zen and the nature of his quest? He had never fully come to understand why she was even following him in the first place…but he had never breathed one word about Zen to her. He sat down on the ground and exchanged his boots for the new ones, no more words passed between them.

A strange energy seemed to shoot through him upon donning the winged boots. He stood up and walked toward the edge of the tiny area of land he stood on. These things had to just be Hover Boots…

He sighed and stepped off the edge, expecting to hover on the air…instead, he went toppling straight into the lake water. Vera burst out laughing, "Try running in them…not…that."

"I can run in my own boots just fine, why would I need these things to do that?" Link spat out water as he surfaced in the lukewarm water.

"Just do it!" Vera ordered.

Link swam back to solid ground and shook the water from him. Well, that short bath had accomplished one thing…most of the blood and grime he had collected had been washed off…

He would amuse Vera and run, but immediately following his first step into a run, some uncontrollable power swept over him and the next thing he knew, he was moving at an unbelievably fast pace. Things passed through his vision in an unidentifiable blur…that is until he ran right into a tree…

"Ow…" he moaned as he laid there sprawled on his back where he had fallen.

"Those boots are called Pegasus Boots, they allow you too move at incredible speeds, you just need to learn how to harness their power so you don't continually run into things…like you did just now," Vera explained.

"You knew this and didn't tell me?" Link mumbled, instantly becoming rather peeved with her.

"It's funnier to watch you learn things on your own," Vera grinned roguishly.

"In that case I don't think I want to try out that bow…"

"Just shoot one arrow at that tree you ran into and see what it does, then you're free to go do whatever…"

"Fine then…" Link muttered standing and backing several feet away from the tree before drawing out the bow and arrows. He notched an arrow into the bow and then let it fly. It worked just like a regular set of bow and arrows…joy…

Vera saw the disappointment on his face, "There's more to them then you can see just firing at some old tree, let's get moving and then you can worry about things."

Link then put away the bow and arrows and began trudging towards the lake exit, leaving his old boots behind. Maybe if he were to journey by foot across Hyrule Field, he would get a bit more information on how things were playing out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoo…that chapter was unbelievably hard to write…Well anyways, thank you reviewers for your wonderful reviews and don't forget to check out reviewer replies.

-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own the Legend of Zelda…Anything in this fic that I made up is mine though.


	22. Have Faith

**Chapter 22  
****Have Faith**

A darker and even drearier sky greeted Link upon his entering into Hyrule Field. Tell-tale signs of a massive fire in the distance were visible. Things were definitely not looking too good…

Nevertheless, Link traversed along at a steady walking pace…that is until Vera berated down upon him quite snappishly, "You air head! It's quite clear where the problem is, I suggest you put those boots into action and get a move on." Link winked at her and then in the next instant, he was gone. Vera turned as red as a cherry and screamed out indignantly, "That doesn't mean you can leave me behi---…" a hand suddenly snatched her right out of the air from what seemed like nowhere, catching her completely unawares as she was carried along. The hand belonged to none other than Link and in no time at all, he had them both swept off to a stop in front of the Kakariko Village stairs.

Vera rested there on Link's open palm in a daze, "You…heartless…jerk…" she forced out bitterly between each deep breath she took.

"I try," Link said with a grin despite the hard times that lay ahead. "Although you've got to admit, I've already gotten pretty good with these things."

"Don't get too cocky now, any empty-headed moron who puts those on can charge across an open field like that," Vera countered.

"You're no fun…" Link muttered.

"If that is suppose to make me feel bad…it doesn't."

"Just do me a favor and shut up…" Link paused for a moment before quickly adding, "Unless of course you have something important to say that is."

"Well, unless you want to just stand here while there are probably people burning alive, feel free to continue being annoyed by me…" This time Vera was able to give out a short-lived scream before Link shot off again with her in his grasp.

The village was indeed on fire. Not just a few houses, but the actual village…for the most part at least. There were few people standing in a safety zone. Much to Link's surprise, one of those horror-stricken people just standing there was none other than the King of Hyrule. No longer high and mighty in appearance, the king was covered head to toe in soot and his clothes were torn and ragged.

"Get a move on…" Vera mumbled.

"That's what I intend to do," Link swiftly replied and pulled out the Ocarina of Time, putting it to his mouth.

"What the heck are you doing?" Vera exclaimed loudly enough to draw attention to them. Link ignored her and blew into the small blue instrument, moving his finger with the simple little tune of the _Song of Storms_.

Rain burst forth in heavy torrents from the dark clouds, and battered everything down below. It wasn't long at all before the magically summoned rain extinguished the fire to mere embers before it came to an abrupt stop.

"That's what I was doing," Link jibed at Vera who had darted under a nearby tree the moment the rain had come.

Out of nowhere, several large 'rocks' came rolling down towards the people, 'rocks' that had come from Death Mountain. Of course these were none other than the Gorons. Despite the fresh arrival of the Gorons, the king and the other people hurried towards him of all people.

Link didn't hesitate, he was out of there in a flash leaving behind bewildered people and an agitated fairy who zipped off after him, muttering dark things to herself about how he had left her behind like that. When she eventually caught up to him, Link had stopped out in Hyrule Field again…

"Why'd you just run off like that?" Vera questioned; her annoyance all too obvious.

Link didn't reply however, he was too lost in thought to have even noticed her presence.

Less than half the population of Kakariko Village had been standing there in safety from the fire; that much he was sure of. Within that mix of survivors, there were soldiers of the Royal Guard, standing there helplessly…not doing a thing to bring down the fire or help those around them who were in tears. As for the actual village itself, it had been totaled. Every building that had once stood proudly was now a smoldering pile of ashes…who knew how many people had been burned down with it all?

The Gorons had surely not been attacked, and the Gerudos even. Who knew about the Kokiri and the Dekus? The Zoras had more than likely not been harmed by Zen, but Anguis. Why were Hylians Zen's main target?

Link had run away from that pitifully small crowd because he hated attention, that evening at the castle had been a total nightmare. He only wanted to do what was right and avoid fame or being seen as an outstanding individual. The Gorons had arrived and they could help…what more could they have expected from him any way?

"Zen is at the castle, waiting for you…" Vera said, breaking through his train of thought.

"How would you know that?" Link asked her suspiciously.

"If you look at the sky, you'll see that the clouds are darker and circling above Hyrule Castle," Vera stated bluntly.

This statement certainly hadn't answered everything Link wanted to know, but he shrugged it off…maybe he just needed to accept that fairies had their own way of gaining knowledge like that.

"Well, are you gonna go there or not?" Vera pried impatiently as she darted into the safety of his hat, just incase he was planning on taking off again.

Link rolled his eyes and then he sped off in the direction of Hyrule Castle. He had to leap over the broken drawbridge, but such a simple obstacle was no problem to get pass. The market had been completely destroyed, Link breezed on through this anyways, and did not stop until he reached the black iron gates that were…open? Did that mean Zen really was waiting for him like Vera had said?

_No… _Without the chance of a sneak attack…Link didn't have any advantage…at least the way he saw it. Zen was powerful…nothing would ever erase how he had been slammed against a wall with just a flick of Zen's hand…

All of the courage and what little faith he had had in himself seemed to suddenly drain out of him. He felt no stronger than when he had first started his quest…he couldn't beat Zen. Sure he had some new weapons…but what good were weapons against a god that had unimaginable powers he could stimulate into use with just a simple flick of a hand?

"Have faith in yourself…" came a sudden voice. "You can and you will defeat Zen…"

"V-Vera?" Link stammered, it didn't sound like her…but no one else was around.

"I am not that sorry excuse for a fairy; do you not recognize my voice?"

Link thought for a second and then finally recognized the voice that spoke to him, "Din?"

"Indeed," she replied.

"We're not even supposed to do this, so be grateful," came Nayru's voice.

Link nodded as Din spoke again, "Each weapon you gained is in your possession for a reason, if you tap into its power, then will you reach your full potential."

"The Master Sword…blade of evil's bane…use it well," Nayru said.

"The Power Gauntlets can give you strength to match Zen's…you must unlock this hidden strength," now Din spoke and the two began alternating line after line.

"The shield I gave you can do much more than serve as a petty boomerang."

"Having been one, you have been gifting with the cunning of a wolf."

"The poison in the snake bite you received has strengthened your endurance."

"But--…poison?" Link cut in, but he was ignored.

"With the Golden Arrows, you must cast a light into Zen's dark heart."

"Your speed is matched evenly with Zen when unleashing the full capability of the Pegasus Boots."

"These gifts have been bestowed upon you, it is your duty to use them wisely and destroy the menace that threatens your beloved land."

"Even though Farore gives you no support, you have two goddesses cheering you on."

_Oh yes…I so need a cheerleader right now…_

"That is all we can do, now travel onward into the castle and don't look back! Your destiny lies before you and nothing can change it!" Din exclaimed, having read his mind… "Good luck."

And then Link somehow sensed they had left him.

With a sigh, Link began heading towards the large main doors of the castle. Had Vera heard the voices? If so, why was she still hiding under his hat? And why had the goddesses said all these things to him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Din and Nayru cast reassuring glances at each other, as they hoped they had not sent the Hero to his death…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Proofreading through that made me realize how much I _hate_ this chapter…but it's simply leading up to a big event so I'll just have to deal with it I suppose…I'll try to have another chapter up soon, but as updates seem to be coming, I wouldn't expect one 'til sometime next weekend.

Don't forget to check out reviewer replies if you reviewed the last chapter!

-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Zen and all the other made up people, places, plot, etc. in this fanfic are mine though.


	23. Final Battle Part I: Beat Down

**Chapter 23  
****Final Battle Part I: Beat Down**

The castle seemed to be in perfect order as Link entered. There was not one sign that a struggle had ever taken place. Link's spirits were raised as he continued at his steady pace, so far, so good. He had to stay focused, that was the only way he was going to stop Zen…For Zelda he would fight and for Zelda he would be victorious. Nothing could stop him. Well he thought nothing could stop him anyways…

Link may have had the running part down in the Pegasus Boots, but after what happened next, there was no way to be sure if he had the walking part down.

Seeing as how the Pegasus Boots had wings on the side, Link's thoughts had distracted him and the next thing he knew, he had tripped over one of those wings and gone crashing to the floor. To make things even better…he had an audience. Zen's creatures appeared right at this precise moment, poised to strike. Link quickly hopped up from his embarrassing fall and whipped out his sword in an attempt to look as if nothing had just happened.

The creatures gave vent to an infernal croaking sound and then lunged at him, claws outstretched and ready to rip him to shreds. Link was clearly outnumbered, about twenty or so to one. Although, he knew if he didn't beat these things, he wouldn't even have a chance of getting at Zen, he would fight this minor battle, and he would win. He had no idea where this new found confidence in himself had come from, but it was there and he was ready to make something out of it.

The Master Sword was a whirlwind of death as it ripped through the creature's fragile bodies, having exactly what they wanted to do to him done instead, to them. Using the boots that had caused him to trip for speed, Link charged through the masses and in no time at all, he was alone in a room littered with the dead bodies of the creatures. Well, almost alone that is…

He had somehow missed two of the creatures and now they crept up behind him as he relaxed and breathed a huge sigh of relief at how smoothly that battle had gone. One of them jumped up onto its comrade's head and then launched itself at Link, its claws pierced through the flesh on his back like a knife through butter. Link winced in pain and took it out with a quick backwards chop from his sword. He hurriedly dispatched the other one of its head in another chopping motion and then staggered away.

Vera just happened to choose that moment to come flying out of Link's hat.

"You're bleeding," Vera stated the obvious as she examined the fresh blood on Link's back. Luckily enough for him, the claws hadn't gotten in too deep or struck anything vital.

"Nah, really? I couldn't tell!" Link spat back bitterly.

"Geez, I was just sayin'…" she mumbled, cowering away.

Link stomped off, he had no idea where he was going, but he hoped he would eventually run into Zen. He had a vague idea where he'd be though…having such a twisted mind, Zen would probably be in the highest room surveying his handiwork from a balcony or window.

Link walked up stairs and down hallways, then up even more stairs and down even more hallways before he was wishing the castle wasn't so big. Vera followed after him, trailing several feet behind with her head downcast as if they were headed to an impending doom. Of course, that was a possibility…

"You're an idiot…" Vera mumbled after a long silence between the two.

"Oh really, and what do you hope to gain by calling me that?"

"You have the power of super speed yet you don't choose to use it, sounds real intelligent to me," Vera said sarcastically.

"I'm not in any hurry," Link stated bluntly in return. "Besides, if I'm going the right way, then where I'm lookin' for is just up ahead."

As if sensing his presence, the door at the far end of the hallway opened just before he had reached out to open it for himself. Link shrugged and walked on in. His suspicions were immediately aroused as the room appeared to be set up in the format of a battle arena, however, Zen was no where to be found…but Zelda was.

Oblivious to the blank look in her eyes, Link ignored all of the suspicious feelings trying to break in and ran to her, pulling her into his arms and into a kiss.

For Link this was a bliss and long awaited moment, pure happiness flooded through him as he embraced his loved one whom he had missed for so long… His joy was short-lived however, shattered by Zen's maniacal laughter emitted from behind him. Link pulled away and turned to face Zen. "And what do you find to be so funny?" Link spat.

"The princess no longer loves you, she loves me. In fact, come here my darling," Zen spoke with his mouth twisted in a smirk.

"She's not going--…" Link trailed off when Zelda walked right past him and straight towards Zen. That was when he caught a glimpse at the void look in her once bright and beautiful blue eyes, "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing," Zen stated plainly, an obvious lie. "She no longer loves you and that's all there is to it."

Zelda nodded, "That's right," as she now stood alongside Zen, all signs of emotion were vacant from her voice as well as her eyes. In fact, her voice was quite harsh and grating.

Link was crestfallen, he knew Zen had played some part in making her like this, but…he had missed her for what felt like an eternity and worried for her too…yet here she was, her apparel telling the story…Zen had claimed her as his bride.

As if sensing his dismay, Zen spoke in a mocking tone, "Stupid boy, you never should have come here. Your life will be wasted needlessly…but no, you had to do what was right. Just remember that when I kill you, this was your doing and you never should have listened to my idiot mother."

Link didn't respond…

Vera had stayed back against the wall hoping above all hopes that she wouldn't be noticed. Maybe if she didn't have to get by Zen, she would have made her escape already…but since he was there, she didn't really have that option.

Zen had certainly noticed her though and he cast a devious smile her way, "Vera, my dearest friend…it's about time you got here."

"Link's ears pricked up at this, "What does he mean by calling you friend?" he asked Vera immediately following this.

Vera remained silent so Zen spoke for her, "This little sweetheart has been working for me the whole time."

"H-how can that be?" Link was stunned by this bit of information. It certainly didn't help things when Zen pulled Zelda close to him and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"It's true…" Vera said so softly that her words were barely heard. "My job was to meet you in the Moon Temple and get you here as fast as possible…because…" she stopped.

"Because I don't like to be kept waiting," Zen said with a grin. "Now why don't you tell him what your reward was and what you were doing in the Dead Lands in the first place?"

Vera's tiny eyes narrowed into a glare focused on Zen, but she explained these things anyway, "By helping Zen, he allowed me to escape death. That's right; I'm supposed to be dead. My goal was to get you here in one piece and as quickly as possible so he could--…"

"Kill you myself," Zen's spine-chilling laughter rang out with this statement. "And now that is all I have left to accomplish, but for good sportsmanship, I'll allow you to make one last pathetic attempt to stop me."

Link no longer felt like doing anything, Zelda was under Zen's control, and Vera was a traitor…what more could go wrong?

Vera flew up to Link, "I'm sorry Link…" she sobbed. "You really are a great guy. In the end I never wanted it to come to this…"

"Shut up you idiot, you've done your part. Now Link, I'm giving you a chance of attack, either take it or lose it."

Link had thought the love him and Zelda had shared was impenetrably strong. Yet here they were, Zen's power having fractured their bond. And Vera…he had put his trust in her. Although she had been able to agitate him so easily, he had actually made it to the point where he considered her a highly-valued friend, but now all that was down the drain whether she was sorry or not.

He didn't fully understand why he felt such sudden reluctance over this battle, especially since he had been so confident about it not too long ago. Sure there was the whole Zelda and Vera thing…but Hyrule had not betrayed him. That was it, he would fight for Hyrule…

Link held his sword ready and charged. He would make Zen regret allowing him the first move.

As Link charged, Zen spoke softly to Zelda, "Go stand off to the side my dear." She did as she was bidden like a mindless droid, out of danger from the upcoming battle.

Just as Link was about to plunge his blade into Zen's body, Zen waved his hand with a laugh and Link was sent soaring into the far wall behind him, hitting it and then sending rubble crashing down to the floor with him. Before Link could even utter a moan of pain, Zen waved his hand again and Link was lifted up and then slammed into the high ceiling above, his body dropped limply to the floor.

Link struggled futilely to stand, but found that he couldn't. He felt as if every bone in his body had been broken as pain echoed through every ounce of his being.

"You must understand, this is all a joke to me…you can not win!" Zen waved his hand yet again and Link was slammed into a different wall. Link fell back to earth and collapsed to the ground, his sword having long flown from his hand. Zen was giving him a serious beat down, enjoying every moment of it as the life was slowly battered from Link's body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had every intention of working my butt off to get this updated sooner than today but that didn't happen…Friday night I went to my cousin's homecoming basketball game and then yesterday…I had a track meet…that literally lasted all day. We left my school at 6 in the morning…didn't get back home until 1 o'clock this morning… and it didn't help that it was a 2 hour drive. o.O Then I didn't wake up until almost noon today…heh…If it weren't for you awesome reviewer people, I probably would have procrastinated and not updated for a while longer…lol.

Don't forget to check out reviewer replies!  
-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own LOZ…and I still do own all that other stuff…Isn't that a shocker?


	24. Final Battle Part II: Revelation

**Chapter 24  
****Final Battle Part II: Revelation **

"Let us pass into the earth realm!" Din snapped at Farore.

"I will do no such thing," Farore replied calmly. "You two pushed me to cast this spell, what happens in the earth realm is not for us to worry about or interfere with."

"The boy is dying, do you not understand that?" Nayru asked with a note of agitation in her voice.

"He never should have gone to fight Zen," she stated bluntly.

"Zen has already taken so many lives, what you are doing is ridiculous!" Din exclaimed, her golden eyes held the fires of a bitter anger. "If you hadn't made the spell so strong, I would have already blasted through that barrier of yours!"

"You two have already done more than enough, get over it because I'm not letting you through." Farore turned and began to walk off.

"Don't resort to violence, my hot-headed sister," Nayru whispered to Din. "She has motives for doing this, we just need to figure out what they are."

Din took a deep breath to calm herself and then replied, "And I just might know what it is…" To the retreating Farore she said, "You should not make others suffer just because you are mad at me."

Farore froze and turned to face Din, "Now why would I be mad at you, besides the fact that you two are getting on my nerves right now?"

"You still love him, that's why."

"If you are talking about Zen, then you are far from right."

"I'm not talking about Zen, I'm talking about Kaepora."

Nayru quickly assessed the meaning behind Din's words, "Do you think keeping Zen alive will please him? Just because he is the father doesn't mean anything, you banished him into the form of an owl when you first discovered Din had conceived a child."

Farore stayed silent.

"It's not my fault he loved me and not you," Din jibed at Farore.

"Oh really, huh? You knew I had feelings for him and what did you do? You swept him right from under my nose and got pregnant! You are not going into the earth realm to destroy Zen, not unless you have permission from Kaepora. You may not still be loyal to him, but I am. Whether he loves me or not, I will not allow you to give Zen a death sentence without his saying in the matter."

"Not gonna happen," Din replied stubbornly.

"This is going to get us nowhere. Farore, because of you, Kaepora was never involved in his son's life so there's no way we can give him any say in the matter." Nayru said reasonably. If you are not going to let us pass into the earth realm to stop Zen, then you will have the blood of many innocents in your hands, sole responsibility for the destruction of Hyrule, and on top of all that, that blood of a legendary Hero fated to do great things in your hands as well. If you don't let us go, then you should go in our place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zen had Link slammed one last time into the wall where he once more collapsed to the ground. This time however, Link didn't move.

"Have you had enough yet boy?" Zen yelled mockingly at him, a cruel grin visible on his features.

There was no answer…Zen's haunting laugh rang out as he strode towards Link to see if he was really dead.

Something deep within Zelda seemed to snap her from whatever spell Zen had her under…maybe it was seeing Link being battered senselessly…or maybe Zen's magic, the magic of a god, had failed to completely control her?

She blinked a few times from the confusion of regaining her awareness and own thoughts…until she saw Link's limp form and Zen's malicious grin as he walked towards Link's body. "Link!' she cried and hurried to him, dashing right past Zen only to slide onto the floor and stop herself in time to be able to hold Link's body to her. "Link…"

Zen was stunned…he was so stunned that he stopped walking and merely gaped at her.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she frantically nudged his broken body. "Link…please don't die on me…get up…Link…" The only sign that he was even alive was the fragmented rising of his chest every now and then. "LINK!" she screamed out brokenheartedly. "Get up! Please…You have to!"

Zen snapped out of his disgruntled state and growled, "Get away from him Zelda so I can deliver the final blow…I wouldn't want you to meet the same fate as him."

"You…you wouldn't dare!"

"There's nothing I wouldn't dare doing."

"Then if he must die, kill me as well!"

Zen chuckled and Zelda then felt some invisible force pulling her away…she was unable to fight it and much to her dismay, was pulled back right to Zen's side. A red beam appeared in his hand as he charged it up to deliver the last fatal blow. Link gave a painful moan and began stirring.

Hope flooded through Zelda, he was recovering, moving!...Somewhat…but that was good enough for her. She had to stall Zen…but how? She racked her brain frantically for a plan and acted on the first thing that came to mind.

Link managed to sit up as Zen prepared to release the beam that would bring about his end. He was shocked to see Zelda…and her eyes…they were normal again. "Zel--…" he was about to give a shout of joy until he saw the beam in Zen's hand and then what Zelda did next.

She leapt up, and she kissed him. She placed her lips on the lips of Zen, wrapping her arms around him. The beam immediately dissipated in Zen's hand and he kissed her right back, unsuspecting that this was a trick to save Link.

Link was horrified at first, but then he saw the desperate look in Zelda's eye and knew why she had done what she did. She was giving him a chance…to survive and get away? Or to act against Zen? He vied for the latter one and exerted effort to stand. How his body screamed in protest at him, but he fought through it. He had his Zelda back; he would fight through anything to keep that.

He was now standing, his sword was too far from reach, but he could improvise with what he had. Link dug something out of his pocket and threw it at Zen. Zen however, jerked away from Zelda at that moment and his hands shot up in a protective barrier. Whatever it was bounced off harmlessly…but then exploded into flames on the ground. Zelda screamed as the wave of fire wavered towards her as well as Zen. It hit Zen, but passed harmlessly over her.

Instead of an expression of pain, there was an expression of annoyance and anguish on Zen's features, "You impudent boy!" Zen lurched forward and delivered a sharp thrust of his fist at Link. Link tapped into the power of the Pegasus Boots and made a speedy enough dodge to avoid damage from that attack. However, Zen had immediately followed up this attack with another punch and this one didn't miss…it nailed Link right in his chest. He let out a grunt of pain and then toppled over and fell backwards.

Zen turned and slapped Zelda hard across the face, she was instantly knocked over and joined Link on the ground.

"This is absolutely pathetic," Zen said in agitation. "You weren't supposed to break through that spell…and you…" he trailed off and glared down at Link. "Are about to meet your end!"

Vera…lost in her shock and confusion had stayed to the sidelines, quiet and forgotten. How she hated herself. In the beginning it had all been about her getting her life back, she never knew Link finding about what she had been doing would sting so much now that he seemed to hate her. She had become totally oblivious to her surroundings because of this feeling of remorse. Well, that is until she heard that last thing Zen had said.

Her gaze abruptly darted to the sprawled out forms of Link and Zelda, and then Zen's figure that towered over them. The look in his eye told her he was ready to kill someone, and she had a feeling that that someone…was Link.

She was technically not supposed to be alive today, there had to be something she could do…after all, what did she have to lose? The biggest question though, was what exactly could she do?

She soon knew what she could do though…and she flapped her wings furiously and with determination, darting towards Zen. Distractions were always good…distractions could always buy people time.

Before she reached Zen, there was a sudden blinding flash of light and she feared for the worse…but what appeared when the light faded away was certainly far from what she had expected…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seahawks lost…poo…Then again, I didn't care who won the Superbowl lol…it gave me an excuse to invite two of my friends over. Jupiter-Lightning brought her camcorder and we made a fake news show thing…it was hilarious: )

Thank you so much reviewers (don't forget to check out replies!) and now I have to go to sleep so I'm not dead tired for school tomorrow.

-blondie91

**Disclaimer**: Go find this in the other chapters if you want one, I'm too lazy right now.


	25. Final Battle Part III: Intervention

**Chapter 25  
****Final Battle Part III: Intervention**

Green hair, green dress, vivid beauty, it was none other than Farore that had appeared and she did not look the least bit happy.

Zen was just as shocked by her appearance as everyone else was, although a hint of annoyance sparkled in his golden eyes. "What brings you here?" he asked casually, trying to be as pleasant as possible towards her.

She nodded towards him, "You do. You need to stop all this madness and leave this place alone. I give you the option to either return to the heavens with me…or die."

"Me, die? You have got to be joking," he said with a laugh.

During this little chit-chat, Link took the opportunity to get back his sword…using the summoning trick he had learned back in the Moon Temple. Zelda glanced fearfully at him, unsure what to think of this new trick as the Master Sword suddenly appeared in his hand.

"I am not joking," Farore replied, her voice like the sharp, stinging edge of a blade.

Zen's expression became very grim with her words, "Oh, and just how do you expect to kill me? I am not going anywhere with you."

Now it was Farore's turn to laugh, at who knows what. "You think you're immortal don't you? Hahaha, sure the blood of a goddess flows through you but what of your father?"

"I never knew my father, nor do I have any desire to meet him."

Link stood and helped Zelda stand beside him. They really didn't know what to do, so they just stared at Farore and Zen.

"That's such a shame; he's still alive today you know. I'm sure he'd be so proud to see what a noble man you grew to be," she said in a sarcastic manner.

"He's still alive today? Then he has to be immortal, there is nothing clever about you mentioning him," Zen snapped spitefully.

"Oh really now? I have to disagree with you. You see, you have a flaw, a flaw you received from your father. Kaepora Gaebora was once a sage, one of the first sages to guard the Temple of Light, but he was only a demigod. He is not entirely immortal and neither are you. You may have super strength and have been alive for all these years, but you can die and you _will_." Farore's words rang out for all ears in the room to hear.

For the first time ever, Link noticed what looked to be fear flickering across Zen's eyes, but it was there for such a brief second that it was impossible to tell as he quickly covered it up with a haughty remark, "Oh yeah! Then why are you, Din, and Nayru so afraid to come down here and face me? Instead you sent this insolent boy to 'stop' me! It's pathetic really. No matter what you say, I am unstoppable! No one will ever take that away from me!"

"It is not our place in this world and I am here now, so let's just see how unstoppable you are!"

Zen broke down laughing, "Do you honestly think I am that foolish? I bet you'll have the other two down here in a flash to outnumber me. You sent the boy, so I think I'll just deal with him first. You know, as a little warm-up round perhaps?" Before anyone could even blink an eyelid, Zen vanished…and along with him, Link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link was left in a daze as he reappeared over Hyrule Field, and I do mean over. Zen's booming laugh echoed through his ears as he plummeted towards the ground. Zen's humor was lost on Link as he jumped up, annoyance flaring up in his eyes along with bafflement as to why Zen had brought him here.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be getting any ideas. What Farore said is all a lie. I can _not _die," Zen said arrogantly.

_Sure wish I could be that confident…_ Link thought bitterly but said aloud, "We'll see about that."

"It is good to know you are up to the fight. When you die, it will only prove to the goddesses how stupid they really are. They should have realized in the beginning that you don't even stand a chance. You thought the Gerudo king was bad enough, let's just see how well you contend in this battle," Zen said snidely and then quickly added, "Oh, and don't worry, I won't take up too much of your time seeing as how you'll be dead quite soon."

Now for Link, that was the last straw. He saw the turnout of this battle differently. Sure he wasn't so confident that he would necessarily be the victor, but he certainly didn't see himself dying anytime soon. If he wanted a chance at winning, he would have to put all of his recent injuries behind him, start out with a clean slate and go all out on this battle as if his very life depended on it. Well technically, his life did kind of depend on it so that was already worked out...

Link's grip tightened on the Master Sword and he surged forward with an amazing burst of speed. In order to go all out he would definitely have to unleash the full capability of each of the weapons he had acquired on his quest, and he had a gut feeling he hadn't even come close yet to doing just this.

Zen could have easily done his little magic trick to take Link out, but instead he didn't...he used brute force and nailed Link with a fist to his jaw. Link was forced to the ground under the heavy blow and knelt there for a second trying to recover.

"Down already, huh?" Zen said mockingly. "I guess this means I was right." The broad sword Link had never seen in action before was now withdrawn from its sheath on Zen's back.

Link tried to stand and back out of range from the huge sword…succeeding at both.

Vera wasn't here, Navi had been long gone. He would have to devise his own strategies like he had trained himself to do. How lazy his mind had become when he had allowed himself to be so reliant on the knowledge of fairies. He could do this, he just needed to concentrate...and ignore the aching pain that now resonated from his jaw.

"Just give up already, you can't win," Zen called out, annoyance in his voice.

"Says you," Link spat back, and once again he charged. This time he front flipped high over Zen's head and attempted to pierce his head with his sword. Zen swung his sword and the force from it as it met Link's blade sent Link flying into a nearby tree.

Link nimbly jumped up, he was already doing pretty crappy…that was pretty obvious. But what could he do to make up for it? Was Zen really that powerful to be able to sentence him to a demise he had not yet met?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-where'd they go?" Zelda stammered her watering eyes aglitter like two bright sapphires.

Farore stomped her foot down angrily and muttered some incomprehensible curse word under her breath, "Zen took the Hero somewhere where he could finish him off without interference. We have to find them."

"I want to help!" Vera suddenly exclaimed. "I need to do something to relieve myself of what I've done…"

"Go right ahead, nothings stopping you," Farore snapped, her temper obvious. "Come along now, the both of you and follow me."

Zelda and Vera did as bidden, baffled by Farore's…behavior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_With the Golden Arrows, you must cast a light into Zen's dark heart."_

Link remembered that quote. Zen was presently too strong, but maybe he just needed to weaken Zen enough…and the Golden Arrows were just what he needed.

He quickly pulled the bow and arrows out and notched one arrow to the string. Zen stood there and crossed his arms defiantly. Humor danced clearly across his eyes as he waited for Link to make what he thought would be a pathetic move.

_Faith…that's what I need…To believe…_ Link took aim at Zen's chest and fired. Unlike the incident with the tree, the arrow certainly did do something.

In a flash of golden light, it flew from the bow. Upon impact with Zen's flesh, Link received a much bigger show. The arrow exploded into multiple bright lights and Zen's anguished cry was heard through it all. When the lights faded, Zen was breathing heavily, surprise, pain, and anger now replaced the look of humor that had previously been in those golden orbs of his.

"Now we're gettin' somewhere," Link said with a cheeky grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

INSPIRATION ROCKS! Hahahahahaha! Especially for a book worm like me who just finished almost a 300 page book in under a day and found the inspiration from that. Jesse kissed her! Jesse kissed her bwahahahaha and here I thought he was going to break her heart…that sexy 150 year old dead guy…he kissed her! Yesssss!

Jupiter: LOL! I already knew what was going to happen!

((cough)) Eh heh heh…excuse my crazy rambling (AND Jupiter, you're a butthead)…but I really thought the guy was gonna break the chicks heart in the book and I'm…just an insane lunatic o.O lol.

Make sure you check out reviewer replies! Don't be afraid, I typed them up before I lost my sanity. ; ) lol.

-blondie91 _(If you have questions concerning this fic, ask now!)_

Disclaimer: He kissed her, he kissed her! He LOVES her hahahaha! Oh…yeah…disclaimer…I knew that…Um…I don't own the Legend of Zelda, but by rights (the fact that I made him and all that other crap up), Zen, plot, places, minor and major characters are mine. lol.

Jupiter: Yeah, I think they get the point that HE KISSED HER! AND I'M NOT A BUTTHEAD! ROAR


	26. Final Battle Part IV: It Rages On

**Chapter 26  
****Final Battle Part IV: It Rages On…**

Din paced around anxiously as Nayru reclined in a chair nearby.

"This isn't fair!" Din whined like a miscreant child. "Sure she actually went down there, but what right does she have to keep us here?"

"She knows what she's doing," Nayru replied brightly. "Just try to relax and don't worry about a thing."

"Me, not worry? My son is a crazed killer trying to destroy Hyule and you're telling me not to worry?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you."

"Easy enough for you to say…" Din muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you do have it in you," Zen spoke as if he were surprised. "I must say that was a pretty good for a last futile attempt at victory."

"Futile? I think not. Victory? Heck yeah, I'm thinkin' that's where I'm headed," Link replied with a new fire fueling him on.

This humored Zen greatly and he burst out laughing. In the following moment however, the laughter stopped and Zen became grim. The next thing Link knew, terrible pain was shooting through his body, caused by some unseen force.

"You need to understand boy, I hold all of the winning cards in this game. You _can't _win."

"I…can…and…I will!" Link exclaimed through gritted teeth, finally fighting away his invisible 'attacker' with those last words.

"This strong belief you have will only make your demise all the more worthwhile," Zen said with an evil smirk.

With his large sword grasped tightly in hand, Zen charged…he charged fast and struck hard. Too bad for him though, the damage his weapon would have done was all received by the Master Sword. For the brief instant their swords remained locked, their eyes locked as well…Both exotic gold and deepest blue bore immense hatred for the other.

The actual fight had finally begun…and this time there would be no stopping until death met one or both of the two contenders.

Their swords clashed together constantly, sparks flew every which way, and they were both pushing the other to their limits. Link was fully utilizing the Power Gauntlets and Pegasus Boots to keep up with his opponent on the strength and speed level. He didn't even pause to think about what things would be like if he didn't have those two objects…

Link cried out in pain when Zen's blade found its mark between his shoulder blades. His blood spurted out from his body, nailing Zen in the face. Zen immediately let out a sound of total disgust and backed away, trying to wipe off the contemptible fluid. Taking the opportunity given to him, Link plunged his blade into Zen's well-muscled chest in the hope that he'd pierce right through his heart…if he even had one. He was received however, by a hard kick from his opponent. It sent him sprawling across the floor.

Zen was staring down in astonishment at the blood that now stained his shirt-front. It was almost as though he had never experienced the sight of his own blood…which was probably true. He angrily stomped towards Link, tiny fires of rage flared up in his eyes. Link sat up and whipped out the Golden Bow and two arrows. The first arrow he launched followed up exactly on what had happened before and it clearly put Zen in some pain. Although, with the second arrow, his luck didn't hold out. Zen caught the arrow before it could even make contact with his skin and snapped it in half just as easily as if it had been a measly twig.

Link jumped up only to have Zen come barreling towards him and then to receive a hard punch to his jaw. He grunted in pain but stood his ground, returning the 'favor' with a sharp bite from his sword. But suddenly, Zen…was gone.

Link looked around in utter bewilderment, why would Zen leave the battle ground at such a time? "Coward!" he screamed out in the hopes that Zen would hear this insult and come back to finish the fight.

"Oh really?" Zen scoffed, yet…he was nowhere to be seen.

"Show yourself!" Link spat in reply.

"I don't see why I have to," he taunted.

Almost spontaneous to this taunt, Link found himself being hammered down by another unseen force. Of course, it was pretty clear who was behind this. What made matters worse was, the blows kept coming…each feeling like a large fist driving itself into his chest, following each blow up with another in speedy succession.

The very breath was knocked from Link's lungs and he could only struggle under the blows as they continued to assault him. Every time one struck, he felt as if his heart skipped a beat. He didn't know how much of this he could take, but he knew he had to stop this…especially when he tasted blood and felt it dribble out the side of his mouth.

Acting in complete desperation, he pushed back against the blows and hurled his sword into the space in front of him. It flew from his grasp just an arm's length before it impaled itself into his attacker. Zen became visible with his sword no longer in his hand, the blows stopped coming, and he now had Link's sword protruding right out of his chest.

He staggered back, staring at Link's sword in fascination as his own blood seeped from around it and dripped onto the ground, staining the blades of grass red. Link forced himself to fight through the pain he felt and he grasped the hilt of his sword before yanking it free of Zen's body.

This action angered Zen mostly due to the pain that followed. His sword abruptly reappeared in his hand and he began hacking at Link. For the most part, Link was able to block these blows with his own sword, but each time Zen struck, a tremor rang through his arms…Zen's invisibility trick had certainly worn him down. At one point both their swords clashed in the middle, the strength behind each evenly matched and caused both to stagger backwards by several steps.

"You should be proud of making this far, I thought for certain you would have died a _long_ time ago," Zen said with his weariness clearly resounding in his voice.

Link replied simply, "I am not proud as I should have beaten you a_ long_ time ago."

"You're too funny," Zen said with a dry chuckle. "Well if you think you should have beaten me, let's just see how you contend with this!"

Instead of using some new power like Link had expected him to, he merely reverted back to an old, yet apparently highly-favored, trick of his…one Link had come to utterly despise. He soon found himself airborne with Zen's insane laughter ringing in his ears as he went soaring right into the bark of a nearby tree.

The rough surface of the bark scraped his skin as his feet were returned to the ground and by the evil look in Zen's eye, he could tell he was about to become a bird for a few seconds more. However, he was going to make Zen work for it if he wanted to continue with that little strategy of his. Like a flash of lightning, he was there for one brief second…and then he shot off, disappearing from his former position as he pumped his legs in a running motion, allowing the boots to carry him along while he circled around Zen.

Despite the speed at which he moved, Link somehow managed to once again withdraw the bow and send off an arrow. Zen was unable to stop this one and was bombarded with the arrow's effect. Just like Zen was taken off guard, Link soon had his turn. One minute he was running but then the next…he was flying through the air after having tripped over Zen's outstretched foot. When he landed…he ate plenty of dirt.

He stood up and spit out the dirt whilst glaring daggers at Zen. This sent Zen right into another fit of laughter. In anger, Link bolted towards him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Din and Nayru jumped in surprise when Farore came marching in with two certain individuals following behind her.

Princess Zelda looked around in astonishment and could only gape at the other two goddesses, much was the same with Vera.

"W-what are they doing here?" Din stammered.

"Relax, we'll be gone in just a few minutes," Farore scolded her. "Have you seen the recent location of Zen and the Hero? It seems as though he's blocked me from finding out where they are."

"Actually yes, although we can't find them now. Before we were cut off as well, we were able to see they were in Hyrule Field," Nayru said calmly.

"Thank you," Farore curtly replied. "Come along you two," she said in reference to Zelda and Vera, "there's no telling what's happening down there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You really are starting to annoy me," Zen stated in a bored tone.

"Uh-huh, maybe then I'll just have to annoy you to death then," Link replied in the same tone of voice.

"Words mean nothing if you don't follow up with your actions," Zen retorted.

"Hmph, we'll see."

Directly after this last comment, Zen went in for a crushing blow. In a flash, he closed the distance between them to a mere few feet and prepared to cleave Link in two with a single swing of his sword.

"STOP!" Zelda suddenly appeared in the small gap between them. Seeing her there stayed Zen's hand much to Link's, and even Zelda's, surprise.

"Ah, it's so good to see you've returned," Zen said, betraying no emotion in his voice. However, a mischievous glint did sparkle in his eyes.

Zelda was clearly astonished when she saw the dried blood staining Zen's shirtfront. "Y-you had better n-not have h-harmed L-link!" she stammered out in what she hoped was a somewhat threatening manner.

"I'm impressed," Farore said as she gracefully glided up to them. "I always thought you were too prideful to let a _mortal _nail such a blow on you."

"I didn't let him do anything…" Zen growled virulently, Farore's presence obviously aggravated him.

"Oh, my mistake then. I guess that means he got the better of you for at least long enough of a time to inflict that kind of damage."

"Just shut up and let us finish this battle!" Zen roared, immediately lashing out with his power to control what could not be seen. Zelda was sent sliding backwards well out of the way but Farore easily stood her ground, defiantly staring him down despite the struggle she was going through to keep from being knocked back. "Be gone you wretched woman!" with these words, Farore was finally sent to the sidelines.

"Huh, you fool! The boy will defeat you!" she snarled, feeling great contempt towards him regarding what he had been able to do to her.

Zen shrugged to show that he didn't believe her or even care about what she had to say. To Link he said, "Now where were we?" and then swung his sword in a wide arc.

Link, who had been in a contemplative silence the whole time, barely managed to duck and avoid being decapitated…although his hat, which had amazingly stayed on his head despite everything, was sliced in half. Link ripped what was left of it free from his head and let it fall to the ground, his blonde hair stood wildly, sticking out in jagged points.

"Looks like you missed," Link pointed out before making his move. With a bound, he leaped off the ground and up into the air. The attack he had planned would surely do some massive damage…except, one little factor got in his way.

With a sigh, Zen waved his hand and Link felt something close around him. In no time at all, he was held in place where he was in the air.

"Honestly, that was absolutely pathetic," Zen said rolling his eyes. He then proceeded to slam Link into the ground. "Besides, wouldn't you rather be with your loved one right now instead of going through all this pain?"

Link didn't reply, he only got back on his feet and glared vehemently at Zen.

"Who's fault do you think it was that you went through those worthless temples anyway? It certainly wasn't mine…"

"Zen!" Farore snapped seeming to know where he was going with those words.

"I went through all that to acquire what I needed to beat you," Link stated plainly.

"Instead of making you go through all of that trouble, the goddesses could have just given the items to you. It was Din who placed the Power Gauntlets with in the Moon Temple, it was Nayru who was not going to give you the Master Sword or her worthless shield until you reached a certain point in that temple, and it was the two of them who brought Anguis down here so you could receive all that other junk. They could very easily gotten what they needed from Anguis and they could have simply given you what they had. But no, they made you risk your life to get those petty trinkets when they had them all along."

"They did that for a reason," Farore exclaimed. "He was not ready yet and it was the best way to increase his skill before he fought you."

"Oh sure, listen to that wretch who's just speaking up on the defense of her sisters. They could have given those things to you and maybe your beloved Zelda wouldn't have gone through so much. Then again, once I finish with you…she will be mine."

"I will never become yours!" Zelda spat.

"Says you my dear," Zen said calmly.

_Wings…the Pegasus Boots have wings, would I be able to fly with them too? _Link thought, only half-listening to everything that was said. Taking in a good breath to help deepen his concentration, Link focused on the boots. The wings flapped and then flapped some more, and before he knew it, he was hovering several feet above the ground…this time on his own accord.

Subsequently, Zen gave him sarcastic praise, "Wow, I'm in awe at this 'amazing' stunt of yours," he rose off the ground to reach Link's level without moving a single muscle. "I guess this means we're taking the battle to the air."

Link hid his nervousness well. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle staying airborne like this on his own, and if he screwed things up then chances were, the battle would tilt in Zen's favor.

And yet again they went at it, working themselves into a frenzy as they struggled to out do the other. Link's uneasiness about being in the air was soon forgotten in the heat of battle.

Vera was there of course, hovering in the background. She was considering the thought of sneaking away, especially seeing as how no one's attention was on her. She just didn't want to face Link if he managed to survive through this whole ordeal. Actually, she was quite surprised with how well he seemed to be doing on his own. Although she couldn't help but notice the fact that his shield hung on his back, merely swaying with his body.

The goddess of courage was there and so was the princess, what was the point of her being there anyways? Surely Link had enough support…However, as she tried to wander away, Farore's sharp voice stopped her, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

Vera gulped and slowly flew over to her. "N-nothing…" she lied.

"You're just too scared to face the hero. If you don't want to be seen as a selfish traitor then I suggest you get out there and make amends. It seems as though you know something…you should tell him."

"B-but he won't listen to me…not now."

"Have you even tried?" Farore queried.

"Well no, but--…"

"Exactly, go right on ahead and tell him what to do."

As Vera fluttered closer in to the scene of the battle in heed Farore's words, Zelda gave Farore a questioning look, "Did I miss something?"

"It's nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over," Farore replied absent-mindedly, her attention returning to the battle. "If anything happens and the hero can't handle this task, I will intervene."

"But why do you stand back now?"

"It's just nice for a change to watch what you humans can do. This is your world and unless things get too extreme, it is not the place of the goddesses to interfere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Use your dadgum shield!" Vera exclaimed, suddenly returning to her usual vitality at the aspect of being able to redeem herself.

Link was caught totally off guard and cast a bewildered glance her way. That was all the opportunity Zen needed and he instantly shoved his sword into Link's already battered body. Link gave a small cry of astonishment and pain before dropping like a rock to the ground. Vera mentally slapped herself, "You dope! Get up, get your shield out, and focus on the fight!"

"Ah, well if it isn't little miss turncoat. Come back have you?" Zen said slightly bemused.

"Why yes I have!" Vera snapped in a matter of fact way. To Link she yelled, "Hurry up already! What's taking you so long to get your lazy butt off the ground?"

Link struggled to rise to his feet, his side was bleeding heavily and that's where he clutched in an effort to staunch the blood flow. Zen didn't allow him much of a chance to recover and immediately fired an onslaught of beams, each one just as painful as the last.

"Use your shield!" Vera screamed in frustration.

Struggling against the blows, Link managed to grab his shield and hold it up in front of him. He completed this action just in time too. In an effort to bring things to an end, Zen drew a larger bit of energy into a final beam. He released it right when Link brought his shield up.

Upon impact, a deafening explosion echoed all around them and smoke erupted into the air, clouding everyone's field of vision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((sigh)) This chapter was unbelievably hard to write : (…Sorry this update took so long, but the weekend I was originally s'posed to update , I ended up in the hospital for three days and I was quite sick. It kind of took a little while to recover from all that and get back my will to write, but I'm a lot better now. Thank you reviewers for the awesome reviews: )

Either the next chapter or a chapter that could possibly come after that will be the last chapter of this fic, so be on the lookout for that. Oh, and don't forget to check out reviewer replies!

-_blondie91_

Disclaimer: Things still stand the same…


	27. Final Battle Part V: Continuing Cycle

**Chapter 27  
****Final Battle Part V: Continuing Cycle**

"Link, are you ok?" Vera whispered softly. Despite the softness of her voice, it pierced right through the overwhelming silence that had followed the explosion.

Even though Link's sight was rendered senseless with all the smoke, he felt ok and unharmed from such an incredible blast of energy. Slowly rising to his feet, he crept forward through the tendrils of smoke that curled around him. What better time than now to go in for a sneak attack? He didn't need to see, last time he had checked, Zen had been right in front of him.

Suddenly sensing danger coming his way, Link brought up the shield he now thought quite highly of and heard a loud clang as a sword struck it. Apparently Zen had had the same idea. The smoke seemed to vanish almost instantly in this moment and sure enough, Zen stood there before him with his sword held in striking range.

"Yes, good boy!" Vera exclaimed, happy to see that Link had put his shield into further use.

"Ha! She belittles you and speaks as if you were a dog," Zen replied with a broad smirk.

"Hey, that's not what I--…" Vera protested.

Link had cut in however, "You know what Zen, just shut up."

Both contenders began circling around each other, waiting for their opponent to strike. "Here you are, continuing to try my patience…why won't you get it through your thick head that you can't win?" Zen sneered, ignoring Link's words. "Why don't you just give up and die?"

"Because it has been left up to me to bring you down and that's exactly what I intend to do. No matter what you say, you can't stop me from trying my hardest."

"Oh really now? Well, we'll just see how far that train of thought gets you."

"I'm thinkin' that it's already gotten me pretty far. I mean I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"I can easily change that," Zen confidently exclaimed. Accordingly, he broke out into a charge. His speed matched that of lightning, it was certainly a major shock to him when he suddenly found Link's sword stuck once again through his well-muscled chest. How such a devastating blow did not result in the damage it should have remained a mystery. More blood merely seeped from the wound as Zen just stood there stupidly staring at it.

"How many times do I have to do this before you'll die?" Link spat as he jerked his sword free. Astonishment and even fear flickered across his eyes as he spoke. It just wasn't natural how he could take a blow like that…

Zen slammed his fist into Link's body and sent him stumbling backwards. "Time for a new strategy!" Vera urged.

"Got any ideas?" Link huffed as he struggled to his feet, backing away with each heavy step Zen took towards him. Zen was angry, so angry that he was apparently not going to waste his energy on words…only actions.

"I'm thinking…" Vera muttered in reply as she frantically racked her brain for an idea. "See if you can come up with anything."

"Gee, thanks…"Link was forced to bring his shield up in order to block a downward cut from Zen. Thinking quickly, he slashed out in the space beneath the shield. His sword struck something solid, but it wasn't Zen…it was a barrier he had magically summoned around himself.

_Great… just what I need._

Jumping up into the air, Link tried an aerial attack. Once again, he was met by the barrier. Zen struck him down and then did what to Link what had done to him, plunging his sword right through Link's chest. "Just think of it as me returning the favor," Zen said with a sadistic smirk as he proceeded to yank his weapon right back out.

Unable to sustain through the pain of the stabbing, Link fell to his knees. Had the blade pierced him right through his heart, he would have been dead right then and there. The blow was a devastating one nonetheless and it looked as though he wasn't necessarily going to last all that much longer.

"You monster!" Zelda screamed.

"Don't do anything stupid," Farore warned, but her words fell on deaf ears. Zelda was already running all out into the midst of the battlefield.

"Bad, bad plan!" Vera berated Link, but not with as much vitality as she would have before. In an attempt to encourage him to keep going, she added, "Now get moving and make up for it."

"I'm s-sorry Vera…I-I…can't…" Link stammered, placing a coarse hand over the new hole in his chest.

"Ya know, I did warn you. You should have backed out when you had the chance," Zen pointed out, breaking his short-lived silence and taking several steps backs so he could take in the full view of his handiwork.

"I'm not…a quitter…" Link mumbled.

Before Zen could respond to this, Zelda was suddenly beside him. She began to mindlessly beat him with her fists with tears streaming down her face in thin rivulets. Zen swatted her away as if she were naught but an annoying mosquito. However, the blow did enough to knock her back and deliver a crushing blow to her skull.

"Zelda…" Link breathed painfully, tears of his own began forming and falling down his dirtied cheeks.

Thinking that Farore was going to interfere due to the most recent events, Zen sent a beam in her direction. Farore reacted quickly and held her arms up like a shield in front of her. This 'shield' of hers just happened to come with a powerful gust of wind that sent the beam right back to its creator.

"I'd call that interference…" Zen growled as the beam struck him.

"No, I will not interfere yet, the Hero is still alive. I was merely acting in self-defense," she simply replied.

"So Link has to die before you'll do anything and stop this blood bath?" Vera cried. She was all out of ideas as to what needed to be done about the current situation.

"I'm sorry, but yes," Farore kept whatever emotion she was feeling about the circumstances well hidden behind a mask of calmness.

"Looks like I get to have a bit more fun then," Zen said with the addition of his infamous maniacal laugh.

"No, I won't let you come near him!" Vera shrieked, boldly placing herself between the two opponents.

"Are you really willing to throw your life away…again?"

"I should be dead now anyways so my life is worthless. I never should have done what I did to cheat death and get it back."

"Vera, no…" Link whispered softly. "Your life is not worthless…Where would a stupid fool like me be without you?"

But Link's words went unheeded and unheard; he could only watch what Zen did next in pure horror.

"Have it your way then," Zen sneered He snatched her from the air and crushed her fragile body before flinging her lifeless form to the ground. Farore shook her head sadly, still she refused to interfere.

Tears flowed unchecked down Link's cheeks for his losses; he didn't care that Zen would mock him.

"Looks like you're the last pathetic mortal I get to finish off before taking care of your 'wonderful' goddess," Zen said full of confident arrogance.

"And it looks as though you forgot that I'm not the only mortal out here right now," Link replied. "The battle isn't over yet."

Link forced himself to rise to his feet…other than feeling lightheaded and weak, he felt hatred. Bitter and pure as he had never felt it before. He would make Zen pay, even if it took his life in the process…even if he were to survive the duration of the battle, there was a slim chance of him surviving from his newest wound.

Zen smiled at Link's determination, he had already seen himself the victor of this battle…if he had to kill the boy to prove it then he had no problem with that. Heck, he didn't even think that Link could raise his sword, let alone attack.

With nothing to lose, Link struck…forgetting his pain, forgetting all past happiness, and focusing all of his pent up rage and sorrow on Zen. Zen was certainly surprised by Link's move, but easily deflected the blow.

Link's mind was in full battle mode; he went over strategy after strategy and executed an idea as Zen brought his own sword up as a defense. While he was preoccupied with that, Link nailed a hard blow with the top end of his shield. It struck so hard that it pierced right through the skin, leaving a large gash in its wake.

This action infuriated Zen…that wasn't supposed to have happened! The boy he saw to be so stupid should have just fallen down from the effort…but he hadn't. Why wouldn't he just fall down and die? He had killed many a man with little to no effort on his part…what made _this_ boy so special?

Night shadows were beginning to creep over the land, both combatants were caught off guard by this…time had flown by just like the owl that flew at amazing speeds overhead.

Filled with astonishment, Zen could only question Link's ability. "H-how are you lasting this long, why won't you just save us both the trouble and die!"

"Unlike you, I am fighting for the people I care about…I refuse to give up, even if it takes the last of me to finish this…I will do it!"

"What makes you think I'm not fighting for the people I care about? The only person I care about is myself after all."

"Exactly, you fight for selfish reasons and because of this, you will, and can not win!"

"I've had enough of your pathetic talk, let's finish this now!" Zen growled with his eyes suddenly lighting up to a ferocious red, their glow surpassing even those of Link's deceased evil counterpart, Dark Link.

Link was taken by complete surprise, especially when Zen's fist was lit up by that same red light and it nailed him right in his stomach. He let out a disgruntled moan before falling backwards with a dull thud on the packed earth; his weapons fell from his hands and landed next to him.

The blow had certainly done a huge number on Link; he didn't even think he'd be able to stand no matter how hard he tried. Then again, maybe he didn't have to.

"How'd you like that?" Zen said with a smirk, seemingly oblivious to the change his eyes had undergone.

Link didn't respond and instead, set to digging through his pocket in search of something. Zen stepped closer to him and raised his sword, ready to plunge it downwards and end Link's life right there. As Zen's sword descended though, Link found what he was looking for and threw that small something right in Zen's face.

Flames erupted in a great sphere encircling Zen in their fiery rage, stopping his attack midway. He reared back and in a pathetic attempt to put it out, he swatted at it. It didn't take long before it disappeared; the fire vanished just as quickly as it had come. It had given Zen a few burns on his skin that looked pretty bad, but that was the highest extent of the damage. The tips of his vibrant red hair had been singed off as well as small bits of his clothes. The owl passed overhead once again, Farore noticed it this time.

"_The amulet…get the amulet…_" a male voice whispered across her mind.

"_But what good would that do_?" she asked, shooting this thought up to the mind of that owl.

"_Just trust me…_"

Farore nodded and disappeared, leaving one last parting thought, _Let's hope the Hero can last long enough…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

o.O I'm kinda iffy with this chapter, I just have this weird feeling that I could have done better if it weren't for the fact that I have just recently been sucked dry of any inspiration. In other words, I know exactly what I want to do but I don't have the will to write it, let alone force myself to do so.

Unless somethin' comes up and I get more ideas that I really wanna expand this with, the next chapter will definitely be the last chapter. AND it shouldn't take quite as long to get updated since I already have quite a bit written for it. I'm thinkin' this weekend…as long as stuff doesn't come up.

Thank you reviewers for the wonderful support you've given me, replies have been posted so don't forget about those.

-blondie91

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda…you know the rest.


	28. Final Battle Part VI: Farore's Gift

**Chapter 28  
****Final Battle Part VI: Farore's Gift **

"There are two of us yet only one of Farore…how is her magic keeping us here?" Din questioned; she had been pondering that thought for a while but had not spoken aloud about it until now.

"Everything will be fine. You just need to trust Farore with whatever she has in mind…" Nayru calmly berated her anxious sister. "She has enough to sense to know what to do to take care of the situation."

"What are you implying?" Din snapped.

"Before you get angry and begin considering senseless actions, please hear me out…I have something important to tell you," Nayru began.

"Go on, I'm listening…"

With a sigh, Nayru continued. "I have my own motives for helping out the Hero of Time. When Farore first cast her magic out to contain us in this place, I was angry as well…but I soon saw her reasoning. No matter what you say now, deep down Farore and I both know that you know you would never be able to kill Zen if it came down to it. If you were to interfere, it would probably just become a repeat of what happened the last time we let you deal with Zen, and we just can't have that. Zen needs to die for the sake of everyone and everything. I don't want to finish this and neither does Farore, she is trying to do what she can to leave things up to the Hero of Time. Selfish or not, that is the way things stand as of now. You could have left here at any point in time and so could I. Farore only cast a minor spell to manipulate our minds into thinking that we are trapped here. I saw right through this ploy when I realized what I did and now that I've told you, the spell will no longer have any effect on you. I hope after knowing this you don't intend on going down there…"

Din sat in a pensive silence as Nayru's words soaked in. Eventually she spoke, "You are right, I do not see myself able to kill my own son…but now that I know I can, I am going to venture once again into the mortal realm."

"W-what?" Nayru's normally calm demeanor instantly faded as she jumped up screaming this question at her sister.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything…I just want to talk to my son one last time." And with that, Din disappeared.

"I hope that is all…" Nayru muttered softly to herself. "Kaepora is already struggling enough as it is to keep the Hero alive…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Farore's eyes darted about in a frantic manner as she searched about for the amulet's remnants. She feared they might have been thrown out…especially when she couldn't find them as she strode across the large room where she had observed the party that night quite a while ago.

Time was ticking against her and such a setback would not be permitted if Link was to be the one to end things.

It seemed as though a miracle had befallen the goddess when she spotted the shattered remains, they had been left untouched as if seen as some sort of curse…In a way of course, they were.

She focused her magic into picking up the shattered fragments but her method didn't work…it was as though the amulet, broken or not, was protected from outside magic.

"Now what?" she growled aloud in an agitated manner when she realized she had no way to carry it. In order to compensate for this obstacle, she tore free cloth from the end of her lengthy dress, knelt down, and carefully scooped the pieces into her makeshift carrier. Once done with this task, she teleported out of the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though Farore hadn't arrived yet to see that Din had escaped from her 'prison,' Din's presence at the battle site was actually buying her time. Zen was too distracted with her to deal with the weakening Link.

"What are you doing here?" Zen snarled at his mother. "Do you plan on finishing what you couldn't those many years ago? Even without the currently missing Farore's consent?"

"I am here to do nothing of the sort," Din huffed as she leveled her matching golden eyes with those of Zen's, whose had returned to their normal color.

"Then what are you here for?" he snapped impatiently.

"I just wanted you to know that despite all you've done, I still love you…" she quietly replied.

Zen gave a scornful laugh. "Well I love me too, what a coincidence."

Link had managed to rise to his feet. Shakily he took the Golden Bow in his hands and notched an arrow to the taut string.

"How can you be so heartless?" Din cried, partly in an effort to keep Zen oblivious to what Link was up to. "I miss the boy you used to be…"

"Well that boy is gone so you're just going to have to get over it," he spat with great disdain.

Farore appeared in the exact moment Link chose to release the arrow. She smiled when she watched it strike a very surprised Zen. However, her smile soon faded when she saw Din. "What are you doing here?" Farore abruptly questioned her sister. "You haven't done anything stupid have you?"

Din calmly watched the golden sparks of light erupt on Zen as she replied, "I haven't done a thing…and just _where_ have _you_ been?"

Farore searched the darkening sky for the owl, but it was nowhere to be found. "I was sent to retrieve this," she stated, flashing the amulet fragments in Din's direction. "Do you know why these would be important?"

"If Zen's skin is cut by those shards, it will considerably weaken him."

"What!"

"As a back-up plan in case something were to happen, I strengthened the amulet with this ability when I first made it."

"Why didn't you mention this before!"

"I guess I just forgot…" Din replied sheepishly.

…

Zen did nothing to mask his anger as his eyes returned to that bright red color. The bow slid from Link's grasp as he fumbled to get his sword and shield in position. Zen barreled towards him at an alarming rate. Acting swiftly, Link threw down a spell of Nayru's Love and the familiar blue crystal formed around him as a protective shield. Zen just happened to strike right when the barrier came up…Link had his eyes closed tightly in anticipation of pain despite the magic protecting him.

The barrier took the full force of the blow and Link received no damage. However, the barrier collapsed. With its shattering came a deafening noise that sounded as if all the glass in that world was breaking around them, enhanced by an invisible megaphone.

Zen recoiled in evident pain and Link used a blast of Farore's Wind to knock him off his feet. It didn't matter that the spells drained him of energy, desperation had set in.

Summoning most of his strength, Link exerted his energy into another sword thrust, taking full advantage of the excess power the Power Gauntlets and Pegasus Boots provided him. His weapon tore right through Zen's chest, but this time it must have struck something vital as a greater quantity of blood gushed out. Roaring in anger, Zen leapt up and forcibly grabbed Link and flung him bodily through the air and then jerked the sword out, tossing it away as well. When Link hit the ground, he was somehow able to get back up once again...stubbornly refusing to give up. Maybe it was simply seeing his beloved's limp, but still breathing, body that kept him going as well as poor Vera, fueling his want for victory over Zen…

"Would you just die already?" Zen screamed. Each second that passed with the boy still alive, his anger only increased tenfold. He just couldn't understand what was going on. Had he underestimated him?

"Not until you die will I even consider the thought," Link retorted, coughing up a bit of blood and spitting it out on the ground.

Farore was mad. She stood there in a stunned silence as her anger bubbled beneath the surface of her skin. "You forgot something that important?" she fumed at Din.

"I'm sorry but it just slipped my mind. I've been a little stressed out here lately, ok?" Din growled. "So instead of getting angry with me, shouldn't you be putting what you now know into action?"

Farore bit her lip, she knew Din was right…but before she could even reply to this, her voice suddenly caught in her throat. Marching towards them was the people from the village; Impa was at the head of the procession alongside the King of Hyrule. An idea popped into the goddess' mind…Why couldn't these people have a chance to get at Zen? This was their world too after all…Problem was, Zen noticed these people too. Without giving the matter a second thought, he waved his hand and his formidable creatures appeared…long forgotten about as they hadn't made an appearance for some time now.

Link felt a horrible stab of guilt seeing as how he couldn't do much…after all, he had Zen to contend with. Impa kept a straight face while those accompanying her panicked, their eyes widened in shock at the sudden change in the situation. A dust cloud suddenly appeared coming from the opposite way the villagers had come, billowing up into the iridescent sky of the early evening.

Around their battlefield, Gerudo warriors came charging into the mass of Zen's creatures. Nabooru briefly nodded at Link as she too marched into the fray.

Link was relieved at the Gerudo's good timing…he didn't feel he had to worry about the creatures anymore, just Zen. He then braced himself, ready for Zen's anger to _once again_ renew itself at this turn of events.

"This…is absolutely pathetic," Zen said with a small sigh that surprised Link.

Farore signaled for the king to come to her. He easily obliged, sensing she was someone of _great_ importance. "Can you get your people to throw these at Zen?" she asked, indicating the amulet shards. "They need to have a good aim and a strong arm."

"I-I could do that," he stammered and then called several strong looking men to his side.

Zen lunged at Link, but he swiftly brought his sword up and tore through the skin on Zen's arms. Zen delivered a sharp kick that sent Link sprawling in retaliation…Link in turn, had just happened to land right next to Zelda.

Zen was about to continue his assault, but he was suddenly hit by something…something jagged, small, and red. Then another just like it hit him. Where he had been struck, small slits appeared…small slits that grew and grew until his blood began to pour freely from them. "What!" he yelled in astonishment, his eyes wide.

"When you die, remember that you brought this upon yourself!" Din called to him.

"Zel…da…?" Link whispered, nudging her.

She was barely recognizable, her skull had been partly smashed in and she was covered in her own blood. Link couldn't see her face because all of her blood-matted golden blonde hair covered it, but he did see bits and pieces of what he imagined to be part of her brain that had slipped out through the openings in her head. Instead of being repulsed, he started crying. She was still alive, he could see this because of the deep breaths she took, but he didn't know how. Her hand clawed the ground as her system was barraged with unbearable pain. It was almost like she was begging death to take her.

Link hadn't known she was this bad. He forced himself to sit up and placed a hand on her arm. Her body jerked away, her blood spreading even farther. _How_ had he not noticed she was this bad before? He had seen her hurt, feared for her safety, and been infuriated with Zen…but he had never imagined…this.

"Zelda, can you hear me?" he tried, momentarily forgetting about what raged around him.

"I…hu…" was how she responded, unable to form words as she said this in her bout of unconsciousness. It was just astounding she was still alive…but it was clear she wouldn't be for much longer.

"Zelda, I'm sorry…I should have stopped you, I shouldn't have let this happen…" Link said softly. "I hope you can forgive me. I-I…I love you." Her body started shaking after these words; Link grabbed her…gently of course. "Zelda?"

Then she stopped shaking…she even stopped breathing…she was dead. And in that moment, Link wanted to lie there beside her and die more then anything else he had ever wanted…but Din had been watching this as well and now she stood beside him after having crossed the battlefield. "You need to get up and finish this," she calmly told him.

"But Zel---…"

"Grieve later, with battle comes death…you're just going to have to accept that, just as I'm going to have to accept the death of my son. Now go! Fight for the loved ones you have lost!" she commanded him.

Link stared at her with his tear-brimmed eyes, "…I…I will do that." He slowly rose to his feet and stumbled past her, towards Zen. Each step he took was laden with pain and anguish.

Zen didn't understand what was happening, so much so that he didn't even think to dodge the projectiles as they assaulted him. Behind him, his creatures were being slaughtered by the Gerudo as they defended Kakariko's people…but several of the Gerudo themselves were slain.

His blood rained down upon the ground. Each time he was struck, a cut the size of the end of a fingernail would appear, but then it would grow into a huge gash. With each drop of blood that spilled out, he felt as if his energy went with it. His mind wasn't willing to comprehend the fact that he was actually _dying_…and it was the thing that had once been his accursed prison that was the main factor behind this.

Link didn't quite understand what was happening to Zen either as multiple gashes spontaneously grew on his body. He was going to use this new twist to his advantage anyways, especially since Zen didn't notice him walking straight towards him with the Master Sword held tightly in his hands. Link was intent on becoming Zen's angel of death.

Zen didn't do anything when Link raised his sword; he didn't even do anything when the blade pierced right through him…over…and over…again. Link didn't stop with the stabbing, he just kept going and going, spitting out the words, "This is for everything you've done! Mortality may be a curse you can use against me…but it is also a curse I can use against you!"

It wasn't until his vision began to blur that Zen realized what was happening, even what Link was doing to him. As death swept over him, he lashed out and wrapped his large hand around Link's neck in a death grip. Then Zen fell to the ground…dead. He brought Link crashing down with him though, but Link was still living.

Even in death, Zen's grip never relinquished its hold though. Link's head swam as his oxygen supply was cut off. Darkness began to envelope his mind, but there were faint images within that darkness…Zelda…Vera…He didn't even try to resist. He felt as if it was ok for him to die now…as if his battered body was giving him permission to let go.

All of Zen's creatures had disappeared with Zen's death and the people could only watch in horror…as the hero met his death as well.

"Farore--…" Din began, but her sister cut in, speaking to all those gathered.

"Both my sisters, Nayru and Din, gave this boy a gift…while I did not. The havoc wreaked upon this world was not fair, and now it is my turn to reward the Hero for what he has done. I give the Hero, his loved ones, and all those who lost their lives because of Zen…life!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had this all ready for updating on Sunday and guess what happened…the internet here screwed up! I'm really sorry, I woulda had this out over the weekend like I had said, but it's kinda not possible to update without internet…

o.o I can't believe this day has finally come. That…was the **last** chapter of _Zen's Amulet_. I really hope y'all liked it; I certainly worked hard to make it decent…

Reviewer replies for chapter 27 may be viewed on my homepage now and in two to three days, I will have the replies for this chapter posted on there as well, so make sure you look into that…especially if you have a question! To all y'all that have reviewed: THANK YOU! You guys rock so much and I'm startin' to tear up thinkin' about how happy receiving a review from each of you made me… ((Sniff)) lol.

With the finishing of this…I have posted a new Zelda fanfic. If you're interested, I'd really appreciate it if you would check it out. You don't have to if you don't want to though…I guess. It's called _Guardians of Legend_. I also posted a prequel thing for this fic as well…it's kind of an epilogue too since it mentions stuff about the outcome of this battle._ Zen's Imprisonment_ (lame title, I know…) is what it's called so I definitely suggest checkin' that out.

-_blondie91_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I do own the plot, Zen, all characters that I made up, places and objects I made up, and basically just everything and everyone I made up…


End file.
